Amante de su marido
by harmonyisallforme
Summary: ADAPTACION: Era su nuevo jefe... pero también su ex marido. Hermione llegó a la oficina como cualquier otro día... pero se encontró con una increíble sorpresa. El nuevo director ejecutivo no era otro que su ex marido. HP/HG - AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, vuelvo con otra historia, espero les guste. Actualizaré una vez por semana, pero si tengo el capítulo antes no esperaré y lo subiré enseguida. Espero sus comentarios. Besos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: P. Jordan.

* * *

 **AMANTE DE SU MARIDO**

Era su nuevo jefe... pero también su ex marido. Hermione llegó a la oficina como cualquier otro día... pero se encontró con una increíble sorpresa. El nuevo director ejecutivo no era otro que su ex marido.

El millonario Harry Potter se había quedado destrozado después de su separación de Hermione. Al verla de nuevo se dio cuenta de que la atracción seguía existiendo... y la pasión podía volver a volver a encenderse con sólo un beso...  
Poco después, Hermione no sólo se estaba acostando con el jefe... también se había convertido en la amante de su marido.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

— ¿Te has enterado ya?

Hermione, que acababa de llegar del dentista, miró confundida a Luna, su compañera de trabajo, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

— ¿De qué?

—Dean va a traspasar el negocio. Y el nuevo jefe viene mañana, mañana, para entrevistamos a todos.

Un cambio en la dirección de la empresa no tenía por qué ser necesariamente malo, pero al instante Hermione compartió la preocupación de Luna. Seguramente se producirían cambios, y aquello podía implicar una reorganización de la plantilla, e incluso que el nuevo dueño decidiese prescindir de algunos trabajadores. Esperaba que no fuese así. Sólo llevaba seis meses en la empresa, pero le había costado mucho conseguir ese empleo. De hecho, había pasado todo un año trabajando y estudiando a la vez un master para poder aumentar sus expectativas laborales,

— ¿Y sabes quién es el tipo al que le ha vendido la compañía? —le preguntó a Luna, apartando de su rostro un mechón castaño.

Su compañera negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—En fin —replicó Luna—, supongo que deberíamos haberlo visto venir. Después de todo, Dean llevaba mucho tiempo considerando la idea de una jubilación anticipada. Y la verdad es que, como su mujer y él no tienen hijos, si yo fuera él también habría decidido vender la empresa para pasar los años que me quedaran viviendo tan ricamente en ese piso enorme que he oído que tienen en Miami.

Mientras escuchaba a su compañera reflexionar en voz alta, Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y encendió el ordenador. El pequeño negocio que su jefe, Dean Thomas, había establecido hacía casi cuarenta años, se dedicaba a la venta de maquinaria especializada y materiales para la construcción, y era un negocio rentable, pero desde que entrara a trabajar en la empresa como ejecutiva, Hermione se había dado cuenta de que Dean parecía cada vez menos inclinado a buscar nuevos clientes y mercados. Y era una pena, porque el negocio tenía potencial, razón por la que no le extrañaba que alguien hubiera querido comprárselo.

—Desde que me enteré esta mañana no he logrado concentrarme en el trabajo ni diez minutos seguidos—le confesó Luna—. No quiero perder mi empleo.

—Bueno, el cambio no tiene por qué ser necesariamente malo —trató de calmarla Hermione a la vez que intentaba convencerse a sí misma—. Este es un negocio con futuro. Tiene muchas posibilidades de expansión, y si quien haya comprado la empresa es capaz de verlo, no sólo no despedirá a nadie, sino que creará nuevos puestos de trabajo. A menos claro que el nuevo dueño ya tenga un negocio similar a éste y únicamente quiera fusionarlo al suyo —añadió en un tono más pesimista.

—No digas eso, Hermione, por favor. Roy y yo acabamos de pedir un crédito al banco para ampliar la casa —le dijo Luna estremeciéndose. Estoy intentando quedarme embarazada —explicó, enrojeciendo ligeramente—. No puedo permitirme quedarme sin empleo. Lo cual me recuerda, que Dean nos ha dicho que mañana tenemos que estar aquí más temprano. Según parece, el nuevo dueño le ha pedido explícitamente que vengamos a las ocho.

— ¿A las ocho? —repitió Hermione, palideciendo ligeramente.

—Sí —asintió Luna con un pesado suspiro—, con lo que detesto madrugar...

El problema de Hermione, sin embargo, no era de pereza. Le era totalmente imposible llegar a las ocho a la oficina. Las clases en el parvulario no empezaban hasta esa hora, y aunque dejase a Albus allí a las siete y media no podría llegar a las ocho a la oficina. El sólo pensamiento hizo que la tensión le atenazara el estómago.

Trabajar y ser madre eran dos cosas difíciles de conjugar, sobre todo teniendo que criar sola a su hijo, pero además los empresarios eran reticentes a contratar a mujeres con niños pequeños, así que había decidido no decir nada al respecto en la entrevista, y nadie en la compañía conocía sus circunstancias personales. Difícilmente iba a poder excusarse para llegar un poco más tarde al día siguiente sin que se descubriera su secreto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Luna curiosa al advertir lo tensa que se había puesto.

— Em... nada, nada.

No le gustaba tener que mentir, pero necesitaba ese empleo para poder darle a Albus al menos un mínimo de las comodidades materiales que habría disfrutado si su padre no la hubiese abandonado antes de nacer él.

Pensar en Harry hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Lo que ganaba apenas cubría la hipoteca de la casita que había comprado en un pueblo a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, las facturas, y los gastos más básicos, como comida y ropa, pero estaban mejor sin él.

Además, tenía la esperanza de poder ascender dentro de la empresa y ganar más dinero. El jefe de su departamento se jubilaría dentro de dos años, y ella estaba esforzándose todo lo posible para que Dean le concediera a ella la vacante.

Le faltaba poco para cumplir los veinticinco, y a Albus poco para los cinco. El quinto cumpleaños de su pequeño, y el quinto año para ella de estar sola, de estar sin... Hermione se apresuró a apartar de su mente esos pensamientos. No iba a auto compadecerse; no iba a dejar que lo que pudo haber sido y no fue consiguiera minar la paz y la estabilidad que tanto le había costa do alcanzar.

Tenía que concentrarse en el futuro, ¡no en el pasado!, se recordó. Pero, ¿y si el nuevo dueño de la compañía empezaba a recortar la plantilla? Tampoco tenía por qué ser pesimista. Como le había dicho a Luna, quizá el cambio fuese para mejor, quizá se ampliase el negocio y tuviesen más oportunidades de ascender. Sí, tenía que pensar en positivo.

Cuando Hermione, de pie en el umbral del parvulario del pueblo, observó cómo el rostro de su hijo se iluminaba al verla y corría hacia ella, se le encogió el corazón de amor maternal. Y luego, al inclinarse para levantarlo en brazos y apretarlo contra su pecho, se dijo que no le importaba cuántos sacrificios tuviera que hacer con tal de que su pequeño tuviera lo mejor.

Paseó la mirada por el aula, en la que ya no quedaba ningún otro niño, y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Había decidido irse a vivir allí con Albus porque quería que creciera sintiéndose parte de una comunidad, darle la clase de niñez que ella habría querido tener, pero cada día tenía que recorrer los kilómetros que separaban el pueblo de la ciudad para ir a trabajar, y Albus tenía que esperarla largo rato hasta que llegaba para recogerlo.

Si hubiera podido escoger, no habría querido que su pequeño fuera hijo único, sin más familia que ella. No, habría querido que hubiera tenido un padre que lo quisiese, hermanos... Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. «Hace ya cinco años, Hermione», se reprendió; « ¿cuándo vas a dejar de pensar en ello?». Sólo una mujer sin autoestima ni amor propio podría seguir pensando en el hombre que la había traicionado y abandonado. Era irónico que aquel mismo hombre le hubiese jurado amor eterno, que le hubiera dicho que compartía sus sueños, que la última vez que habían hecho el amor le hubiese susurrado que quería que tuviesen un hijo, que quería que ese bebé creciese arropado de cariño... No habían resultado ser más que mentiras. Semanas después, la había abandonado, la había dejado sola, con el corazón roto, y todas sus ilusiones hechas añicos.

¡Y pensar que por estar con él se había enfrentado a sus tíos, que la habían criado, y que por casarse con él no habían querido volver a tener trato alguno con ella! No es que le hubiera importado lo más mínimo, por supuesto; jamás habría querido que formaran parte de la vida de su hijo. Aunque se hubiesen hecho cargo de ella cuando se había quedado huérfana, lo habían hecho porque lo consideraban una obligación moral, no porque sintiesen cariño alguno por ella. ¡Y ella había estado tan necesitada de afecto...!

— Albus estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Hermione contrajo el rostro ante el suave reproche de Minerva, la profesora de su hijo.

—Lo siento, sé que llego un poco tarde —se disculpó—, pero es que ha habido un accidente en la circunvalación.

La mujer, alta, delgada y de cierta edad, sonrió. Tenía un carácter afable y jovial, y los pequeños la adoraban.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Es un niño buenísimo. No nos da nada de guerra.

Diez minutos después, estaban en casa. La pequeña vivienda se encontraba situada en el centro del pueblo. La fachada daba a una plaza con árboles y un estanque en el que nadaban patos y elegantes cisnes, y la parte trasera se asomaba a un jardincillo.

Albus era un niño de constitución robusta y rizado cabello oscuro, herencia del padre al que nunca había visto.

Hermione habría querido olvidarse de que Harry había existido jamás, pero el hecho de que la mayoría de sus compañeros del parvulario sí tuvieran un padre, había llevado al niño a empezar a hacerse preguntas, preguntas con las que la asaltaba en los momentos más inesperados.

Hermione suspiró para sus adentros. Por el momento el chiquillo se había mostrado satisfecho con sus respuestas, pero se le encogía el corazón cada vez que veía el anhelo con que miraba a Neville Longbottom, el padre de su mejor amigo, jugando con su hijo.

* * *

Harry salió del Mercedes, y se quedó de pie frente al edificio delante del que había aparcado.

El traje a medida que llevaba le daba un aire elegante, y bajo la chaqueta se le marcaban los músculos, resultado de los años que había pasado ganándose el sustento trabajando como obrero para distintas constructoras, los años en los que se había prometido a sí mismo que un día las cosas serían distintas, que sería él quien diese las órdenes en lugar de recibirlas.

Desde muy niño había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo, ya que a los seis años había sido abandonado por su madre, una hippie adicta a las drogas, y lo habían llevado a un centro de protección de menores.

Al cumplir los dieciocho estaba fuera, y había empezado a trabajar, haciendo casi cualquier trabajo que le ofrecieran, y a los veintitrés comenzó a asistir a una escuela nocturna para conseguir un título en Administración de Empresas. Su treinta cumpleaños lo había celebrado vendiendo la compañía que había creado partiendo de cero por un valor de veinte millones de dólares. Podría haber dejado de trabajar si hubiera querido y haberse dedicado a vivir de las rentas, pero le gustaban los retos, y era capaz de ver el potencial de pequeñas empresas como la de Dean Thomas, que acababa de comprar. No, no iba a retirarse a una isla paradisíaca ni mucho menos; su vida no había hecho más que empezar: tenía sólo treinta y cinco años.

Treinta y cinco años... y grandes planes para ese negocio que había adquirido hacía una semana. Sin embargo, para poder llevarlos a cabo, necesitaba la clase de personal adecuado: gente dedicada, entusiasta; trabajadora, ambiciosa. Esa mañana iba a tener el primer encuentro con sus nuevos empleados, e iba a evaluarlos como lo había hecho con cada negocio del que había ido. Haciéndose cargo: con un cara a cara. Después y sólo después se leería las fichas de cada uno.

Aunque era un hombre increíblemente guapo, a esas horas tempranas de la mañana la luz del sol resaltaba las líneas rectas de su nariz y sus labios, mostrando al ejecutivo de férrea determinación que raramente sonreía. Consciente de su atractivo, sus ojos brillaron con un cierto cinismo cuando una joven que caminaba por la acera en ese momento aminoró el paso, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una mirada apreciativa.

Desde que empezara a ganar dinero, dinero de verdad, lo habían perseguido las mujeres más bellas, pero Harry sabía que se habrían alejado de él con absoluto desprecio si hubieran sabido quién había sido antes de convertirse en el hombre de éxito que era.

Los recuerdos, en parte amargos, y en parte dolorosos, disolvieron la calidez de su mirada, y el verde de sus ojos se tomó opaco, apagado. Había recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta donde había llegado, pero nunca le parecía que fuera suficiente.

Cerró el coche, y se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio con paso firme.

* * *

Mientras le ordenaba mentalmente al semáforo «cambia, cambia, cambia», Hermione sintió cómo el sudor empezaba a perlarle la frente y los nervios le atenazaban el estómago. Había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y llamar la noche anterior a Hannah, la madre del mejor amigo de Albus, para preguntarle si podía dejar a su hijo en su casa a las siete y media el día siguiente para que lo llevara al parvulario con el suyo. Hannah había sido muy amable y le había repetido una y otra vez que no era molestia en absoluto, pero Hermione se sentía como una mala madre.

Le rogó en silencio a todos los santos por que el nuevo dueño de la empresa no fuera muy quisquilloso con la puntualidad, porque, si no, acabaría de patitas en la calle.

Cuando por fin llegó a la oficina, Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera mientras se bajaba del coche. « ¡Ocho y media!», pensó horrorizada, apretando los dientes. Atravesó a toda prisa las puertas del edificio, corriendo hacia los ascensores.

Segundos después, entraba en la oficina y se dirigía al pequeño salón de actos, con la esperanza de poder colarse sigilosamente y sentarse al fondo sin que el nuevo dueño reparara en ella, pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y empezaron a salir sus compañeros.

— ¡Hermione!, ¿dónde estabas? —le siseó Luna, deteniéndose a su lado.

—Te lo explicaré luego; cuando...

Hermione no terminó la frase. Se había quedado de piedra al ver al hombre que estaba saliendo por la puerta detrás de Dean. ¿Qué... qué estaba haciendo allí su ex marido?

—Quizá querría explicármelo a mí, ahora.

Qué bien recordaba aquella voz aterciopelada, ese tono gélido... Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban mirándola, y se irguió, intentando recobrarse de la impresión.

—Escuche, señor Potter... —le dijo Dean incómodo a Harry—, estoy seguro de que...

Ignorándolo, Harry se volvió y agarró el picaporte de la puerta del salón de actos, ordenándole a Hermione:

—Entre.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo fijamente un momento, atónita, y temblando de rabia por dentro. ¡Su nuevo jefe era su ex marido! ¿Cómo podía el destino darle un golpe tan bajo?

El día que Harry salió de su vida, abandonándola por otra mujer, había rezado por no tener que volver a verlo nunca más. Había dado todo en su relación, pero a él aquello no le había importado. El éxito, que no habría conseguido sin su ayuda y apoyo, lo había vuelto arrogante, las cosas habían cambiado, y de pronto un día ya no era lo bastante buena para él.

—Señor Potter, no sea duro con Hermione —volvió a intentar interceder de nuevo Dean por ella—. Es una empleada responsable y...

—Gracias, señor Thomas, pero, si no le importa, yo me haré cargo de esto —le cortó Harry con aspereza.

Hermione entró en el salón de actos, y Harry la siguió, cenando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Hermione?—dijo en un tono despectivo—, ¿qué ha sido de «Mione»?

Mione... aquel era el diminutivo que había empezado a usar Harry al poco de conocerla, porque sus tíos la llamaban Hermione y a él le parecía demasiado frío. Volver a oírlo de sus labios hizo que toda una serie de dolorosos recuerdos afloraran en ella.

Alzó la barbilla desafiante, y le contestó con una risa amarga.

— ¿Quieres saber qué ha sido de Mione? Murió hace cinco años, Harry, cuando destruiste nuestro matrimonio.

— ¿También tienes ahora otro apellido? —inquirió él, preguntándose si Hermione podría comprender o siquiera notar la ira que había hecho que su voz se hubiese tornado ronca de repente.

— Vincent.

— ¿Vincent? —repitió él, casi escupiendo la palabra.

— ¿No creerías que iba a seguir usando el tuyo? —le espetó Hermione.

—Así que has vuelto a casarte sólo para poder cambiarte de apellido.

Los ojos de Hermione relampaguearon al escuchar el desprecio en su voz.

— ¿Por qué has llegado tarde? —exigió saber Harry abruptamente. ¿No quería dejarte salir de la cama?

Hermione sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

—Sólo porque tú...

Pero no dijo más, y tragó saliva cuando los recuerdos acudieron como un torbellino a su mente: Harry imprimiendo en su nuca leves besos al amanecer, que seguían con insistencia hasta que estaba despierta del todo y se tornaban en algo más para luego...

Hermione se enfureció consigo misma al sentir la excitación que estaba invadiéndola con sólo pensar en ello. ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección? Harry había hecho trizas el amor que había sentido por él, de un modo cruel y deliberado. Se alegraba de que creyera que había encontrado a otra persona, que se había vuelto a casar. ¿Se habría casado él con la mujer por la que la había dejado?

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono móvil de Harry. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta para contestarlo mientras le decía que podía marcharse. Mientras se daba media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta, Hermione oyó la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea:

—Harry, querido...

* * *

Hermione estaba acabando de recoger las cosas de su escritorio cuando Luna entró en su despacho.

—Hermione... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Tu qué crees? Recogiendo mis cosas —respondió ella secamente.

— ¿Te marchas?

Hermione alzó la cabeza para asentir y vio una expresión de espanto en el rostro de su compañera.

— ¿Te ha echado simplemente por llegar tarde?

Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No, no me ha echado. Digamos simplemente que me marcho antes de que lo haga

—Pero, Hermione... —replicó Luna—. Quizá tu relación con el nuevo jefe no haya empezado con buen pie, pero parece un buen tipo; seguro que en el fondo es un encanto.

¡Harry! ¡Encanto! Hermione reprimió una risa amarga. Podían decirse muchas cosas de Harry, pero no que era un encanto. Harry Potter era un hombre arrogante y sin sentimientos. Resoplando, dejó a un lado la caja que había estado llenando de cosas y se puso a teclear en el ordenador.

—Oh, gracias a Dios... has cambiado de opinión—dijo Luna, suspirando de alivio.

—No lo he hecho —replicó Hermione sin dejar de teclear—. Estoy escribiendo una carta de dimisión.

— ¡Dimisión!—exclamó Luna espantada—. ¿No crees que te estés tomando esto demasiado a pecho? Tal vez Dean pueda hablar con él y arreglar las cosas.

Sin embargo, Hermione no quiso escucharla, y siguió tecleando para, segundos después, imprimir la carta, doblarla y meterla en un sobre que puso en la bandeja del correo interno. Una vez hecho eso, tomó la chaqueta de su asiento y se la puso ante la mirada angustiada de Luna.

—Me marcho —le dijo—. Por lo que a mí respecta, ya no trabajo aquí.

—Pero, Hermione, no puedes irte así... sin decírselo a nadie —le insistió su compañera siguiéndola por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué no? Fíjate.

Y con esas palabras, salió por la puerta y abandonó la oficina.

* * *

¡Mione estaba trabajando allí! Harry no podía dar crédito a aquel inesperado giro del destino. Acababa de terminar la conversación telefónica con la esposa de su asesor financiero, que lo había llamado para invitarlo a una cena que iban a celebrar con varios amigos. Había rehusado, por supuesto. Detestaba esa clase de reuniones sociales, y siempre que podía las evitaba. Antes de conocer a Mione ni siquiera había sabido cuáles eran los cubiertos correctos para cada plato. Había sido ella quien se lo había enseñado, quien con dulzura y paciencia había limado las asperezas de su carácter. ¿Y qué había hecho él para pagárselo?

Se dirigió enfadado hacia el ventanal y miró fuera, sin ver nada en realidad, pues no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione. En aquellos cinco años, después del divorcio, nunca había intentado localizarla, saber qué había sido de ella. ¿Qué sentido habría tenido? Su matrimonio se había acabado y, aunque ella la hubiera rechazado, le había ofrecido una compensación más que generosa por el divorcio.

¿Con quién se había casado?, ¿y cuándo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: P. Jordan.

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuándo se bajó del coche delante de su casita, Hermione estaba temblando de tal modo, que no sabía cómo había podido llegar hasta el pueblo. Durante todo el trayecto, su mente había estado nublada por los dolorosos recuerdos que habían resurgido al ver a Harry.

— ¡Hermione!

Hannah, vecina suya y madre de Frank, el mejor amigo de Albus, era quien la había llamado, y quien estaba acercándose a ella en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo es que hoy vuelves tan pronto? —Le preguntó cuándo llegó a su lado—. ¿Tan bien te ha ido en la entrevista con el nuevo jefe esta mañana que te dado el resto del día libre? —añadió divertida.

Hermione habría querido sonreírle y seguirle la broma, pero las emociones que se habían agolpado en su interior hicieron que le temblaran los labios.

—He... He dejado el trabajo —le dijo con voz entre cortada—. No... No podía hacer otra cosa. Mi... ¡El nuevo jefe es mi ex marido! —exclamó, rompiendo a llorar.

—Oh, Hermione... —murmuró Hannah contrayendo el rostro. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dijo—: Ven, vamos dentro y cuéntamelo todo.

* * *

Diez minutos después, Hannah le había preparado un té de tila, y estaban las dos sentadas en el saloncito, la una junto a la otra.

—Conocí a Harry, mi ex marido, cuando tenía dieciocho años —comenzó Hermione su relato, inspirando profundamente y soltando el aíre con pesadez—. Era verano, y estaba trabajando como albañil en la construcción de un edificio del vecindario donde yo vivía con mis tíos. Cada vez que pasaba por allí, camino del instituto, y lo veía, descamisado, y con esos vaqueros gastados...

—Mmm... Qué sexy. Ya me lo estoy imaginando—la interrumpió Hannah para aligerar el ambiente, y sintiéndose aliviada al ver que una leve sonrisa afloraba a los labios de Hermione.

—No era descarada mirándolo, ni nada de eso, así que no creí que se hubiera dado cuenta, ni que se hubiera fijado en mí —continuó Hermione— pero una noche había ido con unas amigas a un pub, y se acercó para invitarme a bailar. Fantasear con él cuando pasaba delante de la obra era una cosa, pero que me abordara era algo muy distinto. Yo era tímida e ingenua, y él parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, que me sentí intimidada y le dije que no. Creyó que lo estaba rechazando por algún tipo de prejuicio clasista, y... —sacudió la cabeza—. Yo entonces no lo sabía, pero al igual que me había pasado a mí, había tenido una infancia muy infeliz y solitaria, y aquello le había dejado una espinita en el corazón. Se había propuesto hacer que su vida cambiase. Creo que esa noche, cuando me negué a bailar con él, aunque en un principio se sintió despechado, se lo tomó como una especie de desafío personal, y siguió insistiendo hasta que accedí a una cita. Debí parecerle sofisticada porque pertenecía a una familia de clase media—alta, pero supongo que una vez nos hubimos casado, inició su propio negocio, y empezó a tener éxito, fue perdiendo el interés en mí. Seguramente podía encontrar a una docena de mujeres con más clase que yo.

Hannah contrajo el rostro al advertir el dolor en el tono de Hermione.

—Pero tú lo amabas, ¿no es así? —inquirió suave mente.

Hermione bajó la vista a la taza de tila entre sus manos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaba loca por él —respondió— aunque sólo ahora me doy cuenta de lo ciega que estuve, de lo estúpida que fui al enamorarme de él, de haber llegado a creer que sentía lo mismo por mí.

Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y Hannah le apretó la mano. Hermione tragó saliva y continuó:

—Mis tíos se pusieron furiosos cuando supieron que estábamos saliendo, sobre todo mi tía. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión y me dijo una serie de cosas horribles, como que mi madre nunca le había gustado, y que siempre se había opuesto a su matrimonio con su hermano. Me dijo que, si no dejaba de ver a Harry, ya podía empezar a trabajar, porque no iban a seguir manteniéndome. Pero no podía hacerlo; lo amaba demasiado. Cuando le conté la amenaza de mi tía, me dijo que no tenía por qué quedarme con ellos y seguir aguantando sus menosprecios y sus abusos de poder, que él cuidaría de mí —Hermione exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Nos casamos seis semanas después.

Hannah vio lo cansada que estaba Hermione. Se levantó y le dijo:

— ¿Por qué no te quedas y te relajas un poco? Como tengo que ir al parvulario a recoger a Frank, de paso puedo traerme a Albus.

Hermione no quería abusar de la amabilidad de su vecina, pero todavía se sentía con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Gracias, Hannah. Siempre eres tan buena conmigo...

—Bobadas. Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Y lo haría, se dijo Hermione, aunque le parecía improbable que fuese a necesitarla nunca, cuando tenía un marido que no podía ser más atento y cariñoso, y a sus padres y sus suegros, que adoraban a su nieto.

—Anda, échate y descansa. Luego nos vemos —le dijo Hannah, poniéndose de pie y levantando la mano a modo de despedida.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego —respondió Hermione mientras se tumbaba.

Albus sólo la tenía a ella, pensó cuando su vecina se hubo marchado. No tenía abuelos, ni tíos..., sólo a ella. ¿Cómo que sólo a ella?, se preguntó a sí misma enfadada. Y Harry, ¿qué? Al fin y al cabo en su padre... ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que haber reaparecido en su vida? ¿Y por qué precisamente como su nuevo jefe? Le había costado conseguir aquel trabajo, y no era justo que tuviese que irse de la empresa sólo porque Harry la hubiese comprado, pero tampoco podía quedarse.

Por primera vez en aquellos cinco años, se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la compensación monetaria que le había ofrecido cuando se divorciaron. ¡Dos millones de libras nada menos! Eso le habría resuelto unos cuantos problemas.

Claro que entonces aún no había descubierto que estaba embarazada, y después sencillamente había decidido que no quería ninguna limosna de aquel hombre que, con la mayor sangre fría, le había dicho que había cambiado de opinión con respecto a tener hijos, y que no quería seguir atado a una mujer a la que ya no amaba.

Contra su voluntad, los recuerdos acudieron de pronto a la mente de Hermione, como un torbellino.

* * *

Cinco años atrás, el mismo día en que Harry le había dicho que quería el divorcio, no había podido imaginar que aquello iba a ocurrir, ni lo frágil que era su felicidad. De hecho, un par de semanas antes la había llevado a pasar un idílico fin de semana en un hotelito rural, para compensarla, le había dicho, por el hecho de que las negociaciones que había estado manteniendo para cenar un importante contrato les hubiesen impedido tomarse las vacaciones de verano que habían estado planeando.

Habían llegado allí al atardecer, y habían dado un romántico paseo antes de subir a su habitación, donde Harry la había desvestido lentamente y le había hecho el amor.

Luego, durante la cena, Harry le había entregado un gran sobre marrón, con mucho aire de misterio, y le había dicho que lo abriera. Al hacerlo, Hermione encontró dentro información de una inmobiliaria sobre una antigua casa parroquial de estilo georgiano. Habían pasado por delante un día el año anterior, con el coche, y se había quedado prendada de ella.

—Dijiste que era la clase de sitio en el que siempre habías soñado vivir —le recordó él—. Está a la venta.

Hermione había pasado el resto del día como en una nube, planeando entusiasmada con Harry cómo iban a decorarla, habitación por habitación.

Aquella noche volvieron a hacer el amor, y por la mañana, al despertar en los brazos de Harry, se había dicho que no podía haber en la faz de la tierra una mujer más feliz que ella. Sin embargo, dos semanas después le decía que ya no la amaba, y que quería el divorcio.

* * *

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiéndose física y emocionalmente exhausta, y al poco rato, se quedó dormida.

Ya había tenido aquel sueño otras veces, un sueño en el que se repetía lo que había ocurrido cinco años atrás.

* * *

Estaba en la salita del apartamento donde habían vivido juntos, y oía la llave girar en la cerradura de la puerta. Harry había llegado pronto del trabajo. Corría a saludarlo, pero él la apartaba irritado.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntaba ella, extendiendo una mano y estremeciéndose al ver cómo ignoraba ese gesto de cariño.

Harry se giraba sobre los talones, dándole la espalda, y ella lo observaba sin comprender, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de temor.

—Quiero el divorcio —le decía Harry en un tono gélido.

— ¿El divorcio? —repetía ella—. Pero, ¿por qué...? Harry, ¿qué estás diciendo? —le preguntaba con voz ronca, la garganta atenazada por la angustia y la in comprensión.

—Estoy diciendo que ya no siento nada por ti, y que quiero que pongamos fin a nuestro matrimonio.

— ¡No!, ¡no! No es verdad, no puede ser verdad...—gemía desesperada—. Tú me amas...

—Creía que te amaba —le aclaraba él con frialdad—, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así. Queremos cosas distintas de la vida, Hermione. Tú estás loca por tener niños, y yo estoy harto de oírte hablar de ello sin cesar.

—Pero… pero eso es imposible —balbucía ella—. Desde... desde el día en que nos conocimos has estado diciéndome que tú también querías tener hijos —le recordaba con voz temblorosa—, que querías que formásemos una familia...

— ¡Por amor de Dios, Hermione!, ¿cuándo vas a despertar? —la interrumpía él exasperado—. Habría dicho cualquier cosa con tal de llevarte a la cama.

El desprecio en su voz era como un cuchillo que se le clavase en el alma.

—Mira, Hermione, no es mi intención que discutamos. No siento nada por ti, y este matrimonio no tiene sentido. Ya he hablado con mi abogado. Recibirás una compensación monetaria que te permitirá...

— ¿Hay otra mujer? —lo interrumpía ella, con el corazón en un puño.

Se miraban durante largo rato en un tenso silencio, y ella rogaba por que le respondiese que no, pero en lugar de eso le contestaba con un sarcástico:

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Hermione se notaba temblar y aunque no quería llorar delante de él, no podía contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, y empezaba a sollozar, diciendo su nombre en un ruego entre desesperado e incrédulo.

* * *

Harry apretó el volante con ambas manos. ¿Por qué diablos estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Qué sentido tenía querer retener a Hermione? Si quería abandonar la empresa, podría reemplazarla fácilmente por otra persona. Sin embargo, Dean Thomas le había dicho que era eficiente y responsable, y ésa era exactamente la clase de empleados que necesitaba para poder poner en marcha los planes de expansión que tenía para el negocio.

El que hubiera decidido ir a convencerla de que no dejase la empresa no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fuera su ex mujer, se dijo, ni tampoco con que hubiera visto en su expediente que no estaba casada.

Cuando entró en pueblecito apretó los labios ligeramente. Aquél era exactamente la clase de ambiente que siempre le había gustado a Hermione: pequeño, familiar, acogedor... todo lo que no había sido su vida con sus tíos. Aparcó en un espacio libre, y se bajó del vehículo.

No le había dicho a nadie de la oficina que Hermione había presentado su renuncia, así que oficialmente seguía siendo una empleada de la compañía..., su empleada.

Rodeó el estanque, y justo iba a llamar a la puerta cuando la anciana de la casa de al lado, que había estado observándolo desde su verja, le dijo:

—Tiene el timbre estropeado. Será mejor que dé la vuelta y llame por la puerta de atrás.

Harry rodeó la casa, y al ir a empujar la puerta de la verja de madera se encontró con que no se abría. Miró por encima y vio que tenía un cerrojo echado, pero sólo tuvo que tirar de él y levantarlo. Típico de Hermione, se dijo; nunca le había preocupado demasiado la seguridad, aunque, viviendo sola con un niño pequeño debería. Atravesó el jardín, y al ver que la puerta trasera estaba entreabierta sacudió la cabeza y resopló. Era demasiado confiada.

Acababa de poner la mano en el pomo cuando la oyó gritar su nombre. El corazón le dio un vuelco de preocupación, y entró en la casa a toda prisa, parándose en seco al ver que estaba dormida en el sillón.

De pronto, fue como si hubiera sido transportado atrás en el tiempo. Siempre le había encantado mirarla mientras dormía, observar sus largas y espesas pestañas, sus labios entreabiertos, el rostro vuelto hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto la pequeña oreja... Dormida parecía tan vulnerable, tan frágil...

Dio un paso adelante, extendiendo una mano para apartarle mechón de la frente, cuando recordó que no estaba en el pasado, sino en el presente, y se detuvo. Pero entonces Hermione volvió a gemir su nombre en sueños angustiado, y, vacilando un instante, inspiró profundamente antes de tocarle el hombro con la mano y zarandearla suavemente.

—Hermione..., Hermione, despierta.

Ella despegó los párpados lentamente, y al verlo abrió los ojos como platos, sobresaltada, incorporándose.

— ¡Harry!, ¿qué...?

—Estabas gritando mi nombre —le dijo él.

Hermione apartó la vista azorada, sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

—Estaba soñando, eso es todo —se defendió con aspereza.

— ¿Y sueles soñar conmigo?

A Hermione se le aceleraron los latidos del corazón.

—En realidad era más bien una pesadilla —le espetó.

—No has vuelto a casarte —dijo Harry de pronto, en un tono que a ella le sonó acusatorio.

Hermione se levantó del sillón.

— ¿Volver a casarme? ¿De verdad crees que me arriesgaría de nuevo a compartir mi vida con un hombre después de lo que me hiciste? —le espetó acaloradamente—. No, Harry, no he vuelto a casarme, y no pienso hacerlo jamás.

No haría sufrir a su hijo dándole un padrastro que quizá no llegase a quererlo como si fuese suyo. Sabía lo que era crecer sin sentirse querido, y no iba a hacer a su pequeño pasar por lo que ella había pasado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has cambiado de apellido?

Hermione se rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

— ¿Acaso hay alguna razón por la que no debería haberlo hecho? No quería seguir llevando el tuyo, y desde luego tampoco el de mis tíos, así que me lo cambié por el de apellido de soltera de mi madre —le espetó—. ¿Y qué has venido a hacer aquí sí puede saberse? —Exigió saber—. No tienes derecho a...

—He venido por esto —la interrumpió Harry. Sacó su carta de renuncia del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre la mesita frente al sillón—. Y por esto —añadió sacando unos papeles doblados del mismo bolsillo y blandiéndolos en la mano—. Es tu contrato, firmado de tu puño y letra, y te obliga a dar un preaviso de quince días si quieres abandonar la empresa. No puedes marcharte así como así, Hermione. Si no cumples lo estipulado en tu contrato, te demandaré.

—No... No puedes hacerme eso —balbució ella.

—Ya lo creo que puedo, y pienso hacerlo si te empeñas en dejar tu puesto de esta manera —replicó Harry—. He pagado mucho dinero por esta empresa, Hermione, e imagino que no has olvidado que ante todo soy un hombre de negocios, y que me gusta rentabilizar mis inversiones.

Sus palabras le sirvieron a Hermione para darle la respuesta que hacía rato llevaba deseando darle por su prepotencia.

—Si algo he hecho en estos cinco años, ha sido no desperdiciar un solo momento acordándome de ti—mintió.

— ¿Ni un solo recuerdo? —Inquirió Harry en un tono insolente, acariciándole la barbilla con el índice, y bajando la vista a su boca—. ¿Vas a decirme que no te has acordado siquiera una vez de esto?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella y, sin saber cómo, Hermione se encontró con sus manos deslizándose por debajo de la chaqueta de Harry, y subiendo por su espalda. Fue un beso sensual, apasionado, tal como recordaba los besos de Harry, y cuando él levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron, y permanecieron así, mirándose, largo rato.

Las manos de Harry habían subido a su nuca, y estaba masajeándola suavemente en movimientos circulares con los pulgares. Un escalofrío delicioso recorrió la espalda de Hermione, que cerró los ojos, temerosa de que Harry pudiera leer en ellos la excitación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se notaba los pezones erectos, como si ansiaran el contacto de sus dedos y sus labios, mariposas en el estómago, y un creciente calor húmedo en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Harry la besó de nuevo, y esa vez Hermione se dejó llevar por completo, abriendo la boca para permitir los fieros envites de su lengua, y sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Harry mientras de su garganta escapaba un gemido de placer.

Harry bajó las manos a sus caderas, y la atrajo hacia sí, masajeándolas. Hermione sintió que el deseo la consumía. Lo necesitaba tanto…, tanto...

— ¡Mami, mami!

La voz de Albus llamándola desde el jardín la devolvió a la realidad, y se apartó de Harry, que la soltó también en ese mismo instante. A los pocos segundos, se abría la puerta trasera, y entraba su hijo, seguido de Hannah.

—Le dije a Albus que si quería podía quedarse un poco más jugando con Frank, pero parecía cansado y me dijo que tenía ganas de venirse a casa, así que...—comenzó su vecina, deteniéndose al ver a Harry.

—Gracias, Hannah —le dijo Hermione, agachándose para tomar en sus brazos a Albus, que había corrido junto a ella.

Hannah miró incómoda a Harry y luego a su amiga.

—Eh... bueno, pues nada, me voy —dijo, apresurándose a salir de la casa.

Harry estaba mirando con incredulidad al niño. Tenía un hijo... Hermione había tenido un hijo... Aquello sólo podía significar que algún otro hombre...

El pequeño se revolvió en los brazos de su madre, y Hermione finalmente lo bajó. En cuanto los pies del niño tocaron el suelo, alzó el rostro hacia Harry y le pregunto:

— ¿Quién eres?

—Albus, es hora de irse a la cama —le dijo Hermione con firmeza, y mirando a Harry añadió—. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Si no te importa, querría que te marcharas.

—Lo que te he dicho sobre el trabajo iba en serio, Mione —insistió él.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

Hermione se di cuenta demasiado tarde del efecto que su tono alterado había tenido en Albus, que se aferró a su mano y miró a Harry fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero lo mal que se sintió por ello no fue nada en comparación con la irritación que la invadió cuando Harry le dijo:

— ¡Estas asustando al chico!

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la sorprendió agachándose y tomando a Albus en sus brazos. Hermione esperó que su hijo se revolviera, como hacía siempre que alguien a quien no conocía lo tocaba, pero vio con gran disgusto que el pequeño, en vez de intentar apartarse de él, se dejaba hacer dócilmente y, tras mirarlo con una expresión muy solemne un buen rato, le decía:

—Un cuento, señor, por favor.

Hermione sintió como si el corazón se le resquebrajase. El pequeño no sabía que aquél era el hombre que los había abandonado antes siquiera de que él naciera.

—El padre de su amigo Frank le lee un cuento a su hijo cada día, al llegar del trabajo —le explicó azorada a Harry—. Supongo que por eso...

Pero Harry no estaba escuchándola. Mirando al niño a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que, aunque lo hubiera intentado, no habría podido sentir resentimiento ni odio hacia él, aunque fuera el hijo de otro hombre.

— ¿Un cuento? —repitió, sonriéndole.

Albus asintió entusiasmado con la cabeza.

—Mami... el libro —le dijo a Hermione imperiosamente, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

—Harry tiene que irse ya —replicó ella, dándoles la espalda para doblar la manta que se había echado por encima al tumbarse en el sillón—. Ya te leeré yo uno más tarde.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero que me lo lea él ahora! —protestó el tuno.

—No me importa, Hermione —intervino Harry—. ¿Por qué no me das ese libro y ya está?

La suavidad de su tono de voz hizo que Hermione se volviera hacia él sorprendida. Albus tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—En realidad aún es pronto para acostarlo —murmuró.

— ¿Hay alguna ley que prohíba leerle un cuento a un niño cuando no es la hora de irse a la cama? —replicó Harry.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Hermione sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada, y fue a buscar el libro de cuentos favorito de Albus.

Algo más de una hora después, Harry estaba sentando en el sillón con Albus en su regazo, leyéndole el tercero, cuando notó que se le estaban cenando los ojos.

—Me parece que ya está listo para irse a la cama —le dijo a Hermione.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Dámelo, subiré a acostarlo.

Pero en cuanto extendió los brazos para tomar al pequeño, Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo lo llevaré. Dime dónde está su habitación.

Hermione se lo dijo de mala gana, y Harry subió las escaleras con el niño en brazos, mientras ella recogía el vaso, el plato, y los cubiertos de la cena de Albus.

Entretanto, en el piso de arriba Harry estaba metiendo al chiquillo en su camita. Al arroparlo, sintió que se le encogía el corazón de ternura. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, pero parpadeó para contenerlas, y cuando salió del dormitorio y volvió a bajar las escaleras, ya había recobrado el control sobre sí mismo.

Hermione estaba limpiando con una paño la mesita frente al sillón, donde a Albus se le había derramado un poco de leche. Harry se quedó mirándola en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Cómo te las arreglas para ocuparte del crío, trabajando a jornada completa? —le preguntó de repente.

Al alzar la mirada, Hermione vio que tenía el ceño fruncido, como si de verdad le preocupase, y se apresuró a bajar la cabeza de nuevo hacia la mesa mientras seguía frotándola con el paño, a pesar de que ya estaba más que limpia. No podía cometer otra vez el error de creer que Harry tenía sentimientos.

—Si sólo trabajara media jornada no ganaría lo suficiente para mantenernos—contestó con aspereza—. Además, soy la única familia que tiene Albus.

— ¿Y su padre? —inquirió Harry.

Hermione inspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Albus nunca ha tenido un padre.

— ¿Quieres decir que los abandonó? —preguntó Harry, casi fuera de sí.

Hermione no podía dar crédito a la censura que había en su voz.

—Sí, nos abandonó —asintió, soltando el paño y cruzándose de brazos para ocultar el ligero temblor de sus manos—, pero Albus y yo estamos mejor sin él. Y ahora, si no te importa, querría que te fueses —añadió, yendo hasta la puerta y abriéndola.

—No te preocupes, no pensaba quedarme más tiempo —respondió él, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado, se detuvo, y la miró a los ojos—. No olvides lo que te he dicho: mañana por la mañana, te quiero en tu puesto —le dijo con aspereza.

—Pues lo siento, pero no estaré allí —respondió ella en el mismo tono.

—Hermione, te lo advierto: si no estás allí mañana... —comenzó Harry.

—Mañana es sábado —le recordó ella secamente—. No trabajamos los sábados.

Harry entornó los ojos y resopló, irritado por el fallo, mientras Hermione se preguntaba qué pensaría la mujer con la que ahora compartía su vida del hecho de que fuese un adicto al trabajo que casi nunca se tomaba vacaciones.

—Muy bien. El lunes, entonces. Si no te encuentro en la oficina el lunes por la mañana, atente a las con secuencias —le dijo Harry, y salió de la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos de nuevo, Gracias a los comentarios, ya los he contestado por **PM,** a los que no he podido contestar quisiera que me dijesen como podríamos hacer para contestarles porque quisiera hacerlo de todo corazón, se que podría contestarles por aquí, pero quisiera hacerlo privado. Besos. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Hermione se dio la vuelta enfadada en la cama y miró el reloj—despertador que había sobre la mesilla de noche. Eran las tres de la madrugada del lunes. Debería estar durmiendo, no pensando en Harry, recordando cómo se había sentido cuando la había besado y...

Sin embargo, proponérselo era más fácil que hacerlo. Harry había sido un amante apasionado, y le había enseñado cosas de su propio cuerpo que jamás habría imaginado, le había desvelado placeres que nunca había soñado que fueran posibles.

* * *

Después de abandonar la casa de sus tíos, que nunca había considerado un hogar, se había mudado con Harry a su pequeño apartamento, pero él le había dicho que no llegarían hasta el final hasta que estuviesen casados.

Harry había nacido en los sesenta, en la época del «amor libre», y su madre nunca había sabido quién era su padre. Aquello lo había marcado, haciéndole sentirse siempre como un bastardo, y no quería que su primer hijo naciese fuera del vínculo conyugal, como le había pasado a él.

Al principio, cuando se habían conocido, Harry se había mostrado reacio a hablarle de su infancia, pero poco a poco ella había conseguido que se abriera a ella, y habían acabado compartiendo un mismo sueño: formar una familia, una verdadera familia en la que sus hijos se sintiesen queridos, la clase de familia que ninguno de los dos había tenido.

—Pero... podríamos usar algún tipo de anticonceptivo —le había sugerido ella, roja como un tomate.

—Podríamos, pero no vamos a hacerlo —había replicado él, en un tono sugerente—, porque, cuando hagamos el amor, cuando te entregues a mí, Mione, quiero que sea piel contra piel, sin un trozo de goma entre nosotros.

Se habían casado en una pequeña ciudad de provincia, donde precisamente había nacido la madre de Hermione. Le había parecido un gesto muy romántico por parte de Harry. Para poder celebrar allí el enlace, habían tenido que vivir tres semanas allí, antes del día de la boda, y lo habían hecho en una casita alquilada.

Aquellas tres semanas se le habían hecho una eternidad, estando tan enamorada como lo había estado de Harry, pero él se había asegurado de que esperaran. Hasta ese punto era disciplinado.

Y su noche de bodas había sido tan perfecta, y él se había mostrado tan tierno, que Hermione no pudo evitar que en ese momento lágrimas de emoción acudieran a sus ojos al recordarla.

* * *

—Mami...

La voz de Albus, llamándola desde su dormitorio, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se bajó como un resorte de la cama y corrió junto a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —le preguntó amorosamente, encendiendo la luz de la mesilla.

—Me duele... —respondió el niño con voz quejumbrosa y las manos en el estómago.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó a su lado. El pequeño había acusado esa dolencia varias veces en los últimos días, aunque solía pasársele al cabo de un rato, cuando estaba con él, así que tenía la sospecha de que sólo era una manera de decirle que le prestase más atención.

— ¿Cuándo va a volver Harry a vernos? —le preguntó el niño de repente, sorprendiéndola.

Era la primera vez que lo mencionaba, y hasta ese momento Hermione había creído que se había olvidado de él.

—No lo sé, Albus —respondió.

No se sentía con fuerzas para decirle que probablemente no volviese a verlo jamás, aunque sabía que debería haberle dicho la verdad. Siempre había intentado ser sincera con él, a pesar de que era demasiado pequeño para entender algunas cosas, pero aquella vez no se había atrevido, y sabía muy bien cuál era la razón: la ilusión que había brillado en los ojos de su hijo al preguntarle por Harry.

El lunes por la mañana, Hermione aparcó su pequeño auto en el aparcamiento, se bajó de él, e inspiró profundamente, preparándose para el largo y duro día que la esperaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el destino tan cruel con ella?, ¿por qué tenía que haber vuelto Harry a su vida? Detestaba la sola idea de tenerlo como jefe, de tener que verlo cada día durante dos semanas, pero no podía permitirse el riesgo de que cumpliera su amenaza de demandarla. Lo creía capaz de ello.

Mientras entraba en el edificio, se mordió el labio inferior, acordándose de Albus. Aquella mañana, cuando se había levantado, le había dicho que ya no le dolía el estómago, pero aun así le había dicho a su profesora al dejarlo en el parvulario que la noche anterior se había encontrado mal.

— ¡Hermione! —exclamó Luna sonriente al verla aparecer con la caja que se había llevado el día anterior—. ¿Has cambiado de opinión y vas a quedarte después de todo?

—Digamos que el nuevo jefe me ha hecho una propuesta que no podía rechazar —farfulló Hermione, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho al ver la curiosidad en el rostro de su compañera.

— ¿En serio? —inquirió Luna, boquiabierta, y suspirando con envidia.

—No esa clase de propuesta —aclaró Hermione carraspeando.

—Oh —dijo Luna decepcionada—. Pero, ¿no te parece que es el hombre más sexy, maravilloso, e increíble que has visto en tu vida?

—No, no me lo parece —replicó Hermione con fastidio, intentando ignorar el vuelco que le dio el corazón en ese momento.

Luna frunció los labios y enarcó una ceja, como diciendo «ya, seguro».

—Pues debes de ser la única de esta oficina a quien no se lo parezca —le dijo—. Si no fuera porque estoy casada, flirtearía con él. Es un buen partido: guapo, inteligente, rico... y soltero y sin compromiso.

El corazón volvió a darle un vuelco a Hermione.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que está soltero?

—La esposa de Dean —la informó Luna—. Según parece, se lo dijo él mismo.

Hermione se preguntó qué pensaría su compañera si le dijera que ese hombre que le parecía tan encantador y maravilloso la había dejado por otra mujer cinco años atrás.

* * *

Aunque Harry se despidió de su contable y colgó el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, no eran sus asuntos financieros los que lo tenían preocupado. Desde que Hermione había reaparecido en su vida se sentía como si estuviesen tirando de él en dos direcciones distintas.

Cuando se divorciaron, se esforzó por apartarla de sus pensamientos, no se llevó ni una foto, ni un recuerdo de ella, se fue a vivir a otra ciudad... Había suprimido de su vida todo lo que pudiera recordársela, pero según parecía no había podido arrancar de su corazón lo que sentía por ella.

Sus caminos se habían vuelto a cruzar, pero nada había cambiado, se recordó enfadado. Las razones por las que se había divorciado de ella seguían existiendo, y seguirían existiendo siempre.

Levantándose de su silla, fue hasta el ventanal del despacho. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Normalmente no pasaba la tarde de los sábados en el departamento de juguetes de los grandes almacenes. Y tampoco solía hacer estupideces, como comprar trenes eléctricos carísimos.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, apretando los puños irritado. Bueno, tampoco había comprado aquel tren deliberadamente, se dijo. Y si había ido al centro comercial había sido porque quería comprar un tostador nuevo. El que la sección de juguetes hubiese estado en la planta anterior a la de electrodomésticos había sido pura coincidencia. Subía por las escaleras mecánicas, y de repente se había encontrado allí, y se había puesto a curiosear.

Además, si había comprado el tren había sido por que la dependienta que lo había visto mirándola se había puesto muy pesada. Y se había deshecho del juguete enseguida. Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios al recordar cómo se le había iluminado el rostro al chiquillo al que se la había dado. Su madre había intentado rechazar el regalo, confundida, pero él había insistido, y finalmente había dejado que su hijo se lo quedara.

Harry exhaló un pesado suspiro. ¿A quién quería engañar? Había estado mirando los juguetes porque haber tenido al hijo de Hermione en brazos, y luego en su regazo, mientras le leía cuentos, le había recordado una época de su vida que... Una época de su vida que había pasado, interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, era consciente de que, aunque había intentado ahogar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma, volver a ver a Hermione y haber conocido a su pequeño habían hecho que subieran a la superficie otra vez, y tendría que afrontarlos, quisiera o no.

* * *

— ¿Te vienes a la cafetería a comer?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

—No puedo, lo siento, Luna —le respondió a su compañera—. Tengo que acabar esto, y además he traído sándwiches, pero gracias.

La realidad era que, aunque le gustaría comer con sus compañeros en la cafetería de la esquina, siendo como era madre soltera, tenía que mirar mucho los gastos que hacía.

Después de que Luna se hubiera marchado, tomó la bolsita donde llevaba sus sándwiches y una manzana, y se fue al pequeño comedor donde había una máquina de refrescos, otra de café y té, y un microondas para que los empleados que quisieran calentaran la comida que llevasen de casa. Había unas cuantas personas de otros departamentos, pero nadie con quien tuviese mucho trato, así que se sentó sola en una mesa junto a la ventana. Habría querido aprovechar para relajarse, pero se pasó la hora del almuerzo pensando en Harry, y recordando el infierno por el que había pasado cuando se divorciaron.

Había descubierto que estaba embarazada dos meses después de que Harry le dijera que quería el divorcio y saliera de su vida.

Durante esos dos meses, había vivido en una especie de limbo, preguntándose cómo podría seguir adelante sin él. Sus últimas palabras antes de salir por la puerta habían sido tan crueles, que Hermione se había sentido como si una mano invisible estrujase su corazón: "Pronto me olvidarás, encontrarás a otro hombre y podrás tener esos condenados niños que tanto quieres."

El único hombre con quien había querido tener hijos era él, pero Harry ya no la amaba. Le había dejado el apartamento en el que habían vivido juntos, pero al poco de conseguir un empleo había buscado uno más pequeño de alquiler, porque no quería vivir de su caridad.

Sólo un par de semanas después de mudarse había descubierto que llevaba en su vientre a su hijo, un hijo que Harry le había dicho que no quería tener. La vida tenía crueles ironías algunas veces.

Se había dicho que de un modo u otro conseguiría dejar de amarlo, y aunque su mente traicionera la había atormentado muchas veces durante aquellos cinco años con los recuerdos, creía haberlo conseguido... pero se había equivocado. Si hubiese dejado de amarlo, no la habría invadido aquella terrible agitación desde el momento en que había vuelto a verlo. Ya había sufrido bastante con su divorcio; no quería sufrir más.

Acabó de comer, sin ningún apetito, y regresó a su puesto, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse en su trabajo. Una tirantez angustiosa se había instalado en su pecho, y se sentía a punto de explotar. Le daba igual que la demandase por dejar su puesto, se dijo; no podía seguir trabajando en la empresa con él allí. Iba a decirle que se iba... ¡en ese mismo momento!

Muy alterada, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al despacho que hasta hacía unos días había sido de Dean, el antiguo dueño de la compañía.

La secretaria no estaba en la antesala, así que Hermione pudo saltarse la formalidad de esperar a que la anunciase, y entró como un torbellino en el despacho, sin llamar siquiera, para encontrarse con que estaba vacío. O al menos parecía vacío. La puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño anexo estaba entreabierta, y la luz estaba encendida.

Inspirando profundamente, fue hacia allí, pero cuando ya tenía la mano sobre el picaporte, vaciló. Parte de ella no estaba preparada para aquella confrontación, pero otra quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Aclarándose la garganta, nerviosa, volvió a inspirar y lo llamó:

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí dentro? Quería... hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo.

Un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras, y Hermione empezó a perder el valor. Quizá Harry ni siquiera estuviese allí. Quizá simplemente se hubiese dejado la luz encendida. Iba a darse la vuelta y salir del despacho cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, y apareció frente a ella Harry, con el torso desnudo y la camisa en la mano.

Durante unos segundos Hermione permaneció allí de pie, incapaz de moverse o de articular palabra, y sin poder despegar la vista de su tórax, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

—Oh, sí que estabas... —murmuró.

¿Era aquella su voz, ese sonido débil y jadeante?

—Me había caído café en la manga, y estaba lavando la mancha —explicó Harry.

Hermione no estaba escuchándolo. Estaba recordando la primera vez que lo había, visto desnudo, en su noche de bodas, y lo extasiada que se había sentido, paseando la mirada hambrienta por todo su cuerpo: el fuerte cuello, los anchos hombros, los musculosos brazos entre los que la había estrechado, las grandes manos que tanto sabían de caricias, el magnífico tórax, que parecía el de una escultura griega o romana, el estómago liso, sin un centímetro de grasa, con aquel fascinante vello que sus dedos habían ansiado tocar...

Hermione empezó a preocuparse al ver la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, y más aún al darse cuenta de que no eran esos recuerdos lo que la estaban excitando, sino un ansia irreprimible de volver a experimentar los placeres que había experimentado aquella noche, años atrás. Tenía que salir de allí, y rápidamente.

Llena de pánico, se giró sobre los talones para marcharse, pero Harry la agarró por la muñeca, deteniéndola.

— ¡Hermione!

* * *

A Harry le sorprendió la fragilidad y delgadez de su muñeca. Lo irritaba ver que se cuidaba tan poco, y aún más que el hombre al que había elegido como padre de su hijo la hubiese abandonado. Sintió deseos de abrazarla, de protegerla, y antes de que pudiera reprimir el impulso, la rodeó con sus brazos; ignorando a Hermione, que estaba revolviéndose contra él y ordenando le que la soltara, y le peinó el cabello con los dedos.

—Me alegra que no te hayas cortado el cabello—murmuró con voz ronca.

Las protestas de Hermione cesaron de pronto, y se quedó muy quieta. Alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo cómo el calor del cuerpo de Harry parecía transmitirse al suyo. Confundida por los sentimientos que aquella proximidad estaba despertando en ella, de su garganta escapó un sonido a medio camino entre un suspiro y un gemido, y como si aquélla hubiese sido la señal que hubiese estado esperando, los labios de Harry descendieron sobre los suyos, tomándolos en un beso fiero y ardiente.

De repente Hermione sintió que el pasado se desvanecía, incluso el dolor que había sentido cuando la había dejado por otra pareció acallarse. Lo único que contaba era el presente, y aquellas sensaciones deliciosas que la estaban inundando.

Harry subió la mano libre a la mejilla de Hermione, acariciándola suavemente para luego ir bajando hacia el cuello. Ella se apretó contra su cuerpo, restregando las manos arriba y abajo por su tórax desnudo, y Harry emitió un intenso gemido.

Hacía tanto tiempo... pensó,...demasiado tiempo... Sus labios se despegaron de los de Hermione, y fueron descendiendo en un reguero de besos hacia la barbilla, por la garganta, y se hundieron en la base del cuello, ahogando un nuevo gemido de deseo.

Incapaz de contenerse, empezó a desabrocharle a Hermione la blusa mientras la besaba otra vez en los labios.

Cuando las manos de Harry se cerraron en torno a sus senos, Hermione se preguntó si era ella quien temblaba de placer, o era él, y sintió que los pezones se le endurecían. Estaba segura de que él lo estaba notando también.

Harry introdujo una mano dentro de la copa del sostén, y acaricio repetidamente con el pulgar la pequeña protuberancia, haciéndola estremecerse de arriba abajo. Extasiada, se apretó más contra Harry, gimiendo y empujando sus caderas contra las de él.

—Sabes lo que pasa cuando haces eso, ¿no es cierto? —murmuré Harry con voz ronca.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione tomó su mano y la colocó contra la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose de nuevo.

—A eso pueden jugar dos —le advirtió él, pero Hermione no se resistió cuando tomó su mano y la puso contra la creciente erección en su entrepierna.

Hermione no había tocado a un hombre en aquellos cinco años, aunque tampoco había sentido deseo de mantener relaciones íntimas con ninguno. De hecho, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. En cambio, en ese momento, al sentir contra la palma de su mano el abultamiento en la bragueta de Harry, sintió una nueva ráfaga de calor húmedo entre sus piernas, y sin pensarlo empezó a acariciarlo en silencio, deleitándose en cómo decía su nombre una y otra vez entre gemidos:

—Hermione, Hermione...

Aquel sonido en sus labios no hacía sino excitarla aún más, y empezó a acariciarlo con mayor fruición.

Aquello era el cielo..., y a la vez el infierno, pensó Harry mientras se dejaba llevar por las oleadas de placer que estaban invadiéndolo. Era todo cuanto había deseado, todo lo que nunca podría tener...

Y entonces, justo en ese momento, tuvo que sonar el teléfono en su despacho. Los dos se tensaron al oírlo, y Hermione, con las mejillas rojas, no tanto de rubor como de irritación consigo misma por lo que había permitido que ocurriese, se apartó de él, y salió de allí a toda prisa abrochándose la blusa y desobedeciendo las llamadas de Harry, diciéndole que no se fuera.

¿Cómo podía haber dejado que la besase, que la tocase... después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Acaso no tenía amor propio?


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy pude hacer esto más rápido, aquí tienen otro capítulo. Gracias a los comentarios ya les respondí por PM. Los que dejan mensajes Guest gracias también de veras quisiera responderles proe ste medio, pero es que si lo hago es porque no quiero arruinar las cosas para los que lean en un futuro esta historia. Besos, nos vemos en los comentarios.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—Y encima está ese dichoso virus andando por ahí.

Hermione tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza, y le costaba concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo Hannah.

—Según parece es bastante fastidioso —siguió hablando su vecina—. Desde que me lo contaron, estoy planteándome si no llevar a Frank al parvulario unos días.

Hermione sintió una punzada de envidia. Su amiga podía permitirse ese lujo, pero ella, aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de llevar a Albus al parvulario, porque tenía que ir a trabajar para poder mantenerlos a los dos, y no podía ocuparse de él.

Cuando Hannah se hubo marchado, Hermione miró algo preocupada a su pequeño. Aunque había estado jugando tan contento con su amiguito Frank, le parecía verlo un poco apagado.

— ¿Te ha vuelto a molestar la barriguita, cariño? —le preguntó.

Albus, en lugar de responder, le hizo a su vez otra pregunta, que la dejó de piedra:

— ¿Va a venir Harry otra vez a casa?

A Hermione se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, y sintió un intenso dolor en el alma. Aquella tarde, en los brazos de Harry, no le había quedado lugar a dudas de que seguía enamorada de él pero él en cambio ya no sentía nada por ella. De hecho, hacía ya cinco años que había dejado de amarla, y dudaba que pudiese resucitar un sentimiento que llevaba tanto tiempo muerto.

—No. Albus, no va a volver —le dijo en un tono quedo, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al ver la desilusión escrita en su rostro.

—Pero yo quiero que vuelva —insistió él.

Hermione le acarició el cabello, sintiéndose fatal ante la mirada acusadora de su hijo, y de pronto, para horror suyo, le hizo la pregunta que más había temido desde su nacimiento:

— ¿Por qué yo no tengo un papá, como Frank?

La angustia y la desesperación se apoderaron de ella. ¿Cómo podía decirle que sí lo tenía, pero que su padre no quería saber nada de él? Era demasiado pequeño para entender la verdad, pero no quería mentirle.

—No todas las mamás y los papás viven juntos, como la mamá y el papá de Frank —le explicó suavemente, observando su pequeño rostro mientras el chiquillo digería sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vive mi papá?

El dolor de cabeza de Hermione se estaba intensificando por momentos, y el saber que un día Albus no se con formaría con esas medias verdades le pesaba en el corazón como si alguien hubiera colocado encima un enorme yunque.

—Vaya, fíjate qué tarde se ha hecho —le dijo señalando el reloj—. Ya es hora de irse a la cama. ¿Qué cuento quieres que te lea esta noche?

Por un instante, creyó que iba a protestar por que intentara cambiar de tema, y que iba a repetir la pregunta, pero para alivio suyo no lo hizo.

—El del patito feo.

* * *

Harry miraba sin ver la panorámica desde los ventanales del lujoso ático que había alquilado. Esa noche había salido a la terraza con la intención de tomar el aire y admirar la panorámica de la ciudad, pero, en vez de eso, una y otra vez empezaba a pensar en Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

Durante aquellos cinco años, en las pocas ocasiones en que se había permitido pensar en Hermione, siempre se la había imaginado feliz, viviendo en una casita de ensueño en el campo, con un marido complaciente y un montón de críos. Quizá por eso le hubiese chocado tanto ver su realidad. Cierto que había cumplido su sueño de ser madre, pero, ¿dónde estaba el hombre que debería estar ayudándola a criar a su hijo, cuidando de ella, mimándola?

Harry no había olvidado cómo había sido su vida antes de hacerse rico, y sabía muy bien lo difícil que debía de estar siendo para Hermione sacar adelante a su pequeño con el modesto sueldo que ganaba.

¿Por qué diablos no le habría exigido al menos a aquel bastardo que los había abandonado que le pasase una pensión? Enfadado, se pasó una mano por el cabello. Cuando se conocieron, él era un muchacho sin educación ni modales, resentido con la sociedad, y Hermione no sólo le había dado su amor, le había dado muchísimo más. Lo había ayudado, lo había apoyado, y había sido en buena parte gracias a la fe que había de mostrado tener en él por lo que se había convertido en el hombre de éxito que era. Si tan sólo supiera cómo pagarle esa deuda que tenía con ella...

Se apartó de la ventana, e inspiró profundamente, preguntándose si Hermione habría amado al padre de su hijo. De pronto tuvo una idea. Se quedó mirando las llaves del coche que descansaban sobre la mesita junto al sofá. No tardaría ni media hora en llegar al pueblecito donde vivía.

Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer; insistiría hasta que le dijese el nombre del padre de Albus, y buscaría a ese canalla para ponerlo al corriente de sus obligaciones para con su hijo y la madre de su hijo y asegurarse de que cumpliera con ellas.

* * *

Albus estaba ya en la cama, durmiendo, y el dolor de cabeza de Hermione finalmente había remitido, así que aprovechó para ponerse a planchar en la cocina. Le gustaba hacer todas las tareas posibles cuando Albus ya estaba acostado, porque así tenía tiempo libre el fin de semana para poder estar con él.

De pronto oyó el ruido de un coche deteniéndose frente a la casa, y al asomarse a la ventana se le tensó todo el cuerpo al ver que se trataba de Harry. Desenchufó la plancha y fue corriendo a la entrada para evitar que llamase al timbre. No quería que despertase a Albus.

¿Para qué diablos habría ido allí?, se preguntó irritada, ¿para decirle que después de todo había cambia do de opinión y no quería que siguiese trabajando en la empresa? Extrañamente, aunque aquella posibilidad debería haberla alegrado, tan sólo la puso aún más tensa. Resultaba irónico que al poco de haber presentado su renuncia por voluntad propia le estuviese entrando miedo de que la despidiera.

— ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? —Le espetó cuando le hubo abierto la puerta y lo hubo dejado pasar al pequeño vestíbulo — ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—Quiero que me digas quién es el padre de Albus.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hermione, y tuvo que agarrarse al mueblecito que había junto al perchero, porque de pronto le temblaban las piernas. Sólo había una manera de contestarle, y era decirle la verdad. Antes de que la abandonase el valor y cambiase de opinión, inspiró profundamente y le respondió quedamente:

—Eres tú, Harry.

Un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras. Harry se había puesto lívido, pero, de pronto, como si una ola de ira se estuviera alzando en su interior, enrojeció gradualmente hasta que su rostro adquirió un tono casi purpúreo.

—No —masculló.

En el silencio que reinaba en la casa, aquella negación rebotó en las paredes como una bala que finalmente fue a hundirse en el pecho de Hermione, matando sus esperanzas.

— ¡No!—volvió a repetir Harry, casi escupiendo la palabra y sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡No!, me estás mintiendo. Sé que te hice daño cuando puse fin a nuestro matrimonio, y comprendo que te refugiaras en los brazos de otro hombre, pero de ninguna manera voy a aceptar una mentira como ésa.

¿Otro hombre? Hermione sintió el amargor de su propia ira mientras escuchaba a Harry rechazar a su hijo. Sin embargo, bajo esa furia fluía un sentimiento de desolación al ver cómo sus vanas esperanzas se hacían añicos. ¿De verdad había creído que Harry iba a reaccionar de otro modo?

—Sí, me hiciste daño, Harry —asintió, intentando mantener la calma—, pero, créeme, esa crueldad que mostraste hacia mí no es nada en comparación con lo que acabas de hacer. A mí puedes herirme todo lo que quieras, me da igual, pero no permitiré jamás que le hagas daño a Albus.

Se obligó a mirarlo a la cara, empujando a un lado su dolor con la fuerza del instinto maternal de proteger a su hijo.

—Puedes darle la espalda a Albus, igual que me la diste a mí —le dijo, sus ojos relampagueando de desprecio—, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que es tu hijo.

El rostro de Harry había vuelto a perder el color.

—No puede ser mío —insistió ásperamente.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?, ¿porque estabas acostándote con la mujer por la que me dejaste cuando fue concebido? —le espetó ella—. ¿Qué fue de ella, Harry? ¿Acabaste cansándote de ella igual que te cansaste de mí? —demasiado exaltada como para esperar a su respuesta, le repitió furiosa— Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero no conseguirás alterar la verdad; Albus es hijo tuyo —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Acaso crees que no he deseado mil veces que no lo fuera? —Le espetó al ver que no decía nada—. ¿No crees que me hubiera gustado que su padre hubiese sido un hombre que lo quisiera, y que me quisiera a mí, un hombre dispuesto a compartir su vida con nosotros, a estar a nuestro lado? No te haces una idea de cuánto quería esas cosas, Harry, para Albus y para mí, pero, al contrario que tú, yo he afrontado la realidad.

Estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, y al borde de las lágrimas. Le resultaba humillante que la viese tan vulnerable, pero no podía evitarlo.

Harry se había quedado demasiado aturdido por el estallido de Hermione como para responder, pero en medio de ese aturdimiento se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto quería creerlo que le estaba diciendo. Desde luego era una buena actriz, se dijo con cinismo.

—Estás malgastando tu aliento y tu saliva —le dijo sin el menor miramiento—. Albus no es mi hijo, y nada de lo que digas va a convencerme de lo contrario.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, con las mejillas encendidas de ira y los labios apretados, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Harry le espetó con crudeza:

—Por amor de Dios, Hermione, no empeores las cosas más. Entendería que te hubieras lanzado a los brazos de otro cuando terminó nuestro matrimonio para vengarte de mí, y no voy a negar que me lo tendría merecido si lo hubieras hecho por eso, pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que te acostaras con otro cuando aún estábamos casados.

— ¿Quieres decir como hiciste tú? —lo acusó Hermione agriamente—. ¿Qué fue de ella, Harry? Todavía no me has contestado.

—Ya no forma parte de mi vida. No fue más que una aventura pasajera.

Parecía más irritado que avergonzado de su comportamiento, y aquello enfureció aún más a Hermione.

—Al menos ella fue lista —masculló—. Debió darse cuenta de que acabarías traicionándola, como me traicionaste a mí.

—No eres quien para acusarme, Hermione. Tú eres mucho peor que yo por estar intentando hacerme creer que el hijo de otro hombre es mío.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Yo jamás caería tan bajo como para hacer algo así —le espetó ella apretando los puños—. Y tú... eres tú quien no puedes hablar. No después de lo que me hiciste, de lo que le estás haciendo a Albus. ¡Negarle el derecho a conocer a su padre y...!

— ¡Albus no es mi hijo! —rugió Harry fuera de sí, adelantándose y agarrándola por la muñeca.

Sus duras palabras resonaron en el pequeño vestíbulo, y Hermione intentó soltarse, pero no pudo.

—Te odio —le dijo temblando de ira y de dolor—. No sabes cuántas veces he deseado que jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, y cómo me he despreciado a mí misma por haberte permitido...

— ¿Por haberme permitido qué? —La interrumpió Harry, clavándole los dedos en los brazos y atrayéndola bruscamente hacia sí—. ¿Permitirme que te hiciera sentirte así?

Sus labios tomaron los de ella con tal violencia, que la presión hizo que Hermione echara la cabeza hacia atrás y que se le arquease la espalda. La ira y el deseo se entremezclaron dentro de ella.

Un leve gemido escapó de la garganta de Hermione, y las manos de Harry liberaron sus brazos para rodearle la espalda, no ya reteniéndola contra él, sino acariciándola, como si hubiera interpretado aquel sonido como un ruego y no como una protesta.

Hermione se estremeció cuando esas mismas manos le ciñeron la cintura y los pulgares trazaron círculos sobre la suave concavidad para descender luego hacia la redondez de sus nalgas y atraerla más hacia él. Hermione notó su excitación, y de un modo automático arqueó sus caderas hacia las de él jadeando su nombre.

Una de las manos de Harry subió hasta un seno, y Hermione se estremeció cuando empezó a masajearlo, haciendo que una sensación de calor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

Incapaz de contenerse, arqueó todo su cuerpo hacia él, gimiendo contra sus labios cuando la mano de Harry empezó a tirar suavemente del endurecido pezón con el pulgar y el índice.

Ese nuevo gemido pareció acrecentar la excitación de Harry, que, impaciente, empezó a subirle la camiseta de tirantes. Hermione lo vio estremecerse cuando quedaron al descubierto los pálidos senos, y ella se estremeció también cuando su mano se extendió hacia uno de ellos.

—Oh, Mione...

El oír aquel nombre la hizo tensarse. Ella ya no era Mione, era Hermione. Mione había sido una chica joven ingenua, una tonta ilusa, y Harry, el Harry que la estaba besando y acariciando, era el mismo que la había traicionado, el hombre que repetidamente se había negado a reconocer a su propio hijo, hacía tan sólo unos momentos. Sintió náuseas únicamente de pensarlo. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar de aquel modo?

Y entonces, de pronto, la puerta del salón, que comunicaba con el vestíbulo, se abrió, y por encima del hombro de Harry, Hermione vio a su hijo, mirándolos con ojos soñolientos.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid Saotome para ti. Besos, que todo mejore.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Enrojeciendo, Hermione se apresuró a ponerse bien la camiseta y se dirigió hacia el pequeño, pero éste la ignoró y se fue derecho hacia Harry.

Frenética, Hermione intentó detenerlo, sintiendo que se le partiría el corazón al ver el rechazo que el chiquillo iba a recibir por parte de su padre, pero, para su sorpresa, observó incrédula cómo Harry se agachaba para alzarlo en voladas.

Al tomar en brazos al pequeño de Hermione, Harry experimentó una punzada de dolor como no la había sentido jamás, ni siquiera cuando supo que no podría darle un hijo, ni cuando la había alejado de su vida.

Y luego, cuando Albus echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo con esos solemnes ojazos, sintió como si le hubieran atravesado las costillas con un puñal envenenado con anhelo, celos, y desesperación. Anhelo de que Albus fuera de verdad hijo suyo; celos de que Hermione se hubiera entregado a otro hombre; y desesperación por la situación en que se hallaba.

Abruptamente le entregó el niño a Hermione, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle, pero cuando tuvo la mano sobre el picaporte se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cuándo nació? —le preguntó a Hermione.

Hermione apretó contra su pecho el cuerpecillo de Albus, que se había quedado dormido con esa facilidad que tienen para dormirse los niños pequeños, y le dijo la fecha.

Tras una breve pausa, Harry mascullé:

—Lo cual quiere decir que fue concebido dos semanas después de que nos separáramos. ¿No es así?

El aire en el pequeño vestíbulo se había enrarecido de tal modo con las emociones conflictivas de ambos, que Hermione tuvo la impresión de que de un momento a otro se haría irrespirable.

—No, nació con dos semanas de retraso —contestó dolida a la acusación velada de Harry. Sacudió la cabeza, y añadió con voz ronca—: Me propusieron inducirme el parto, pero les dije que prefería esperar. Yo... quería que naciese de forma natural.

Hermione cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda. El motivo por el que había esperado hasta el último minuto había sido que hasta ese último minuto había tenido la loca esperanza de que él regresaría, diciéndole que nunca había querido dejarla, para ser testigo del nacimiento de su pequeño.

Pero ese milagro no había ocurrido, y al final únicamente el personal de la sección de maternidad del hospital había compartido ese momento con ella.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse irrumpió en sus recuerdos, y cuando se giró de nuevo vio que Harry se había marchado. No era la primera vez, se dijo. Albus y ella llevaban solos cinco años, y habían estado mejor sin él.

Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento no la reconfortó lo más mínimo. El dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso.

Podría haberle propuesto hacer un análisis de ADN para demostrar que decía la verdad, por supuesto, pero aquello no serviría de nada si Harry no quería ser el padre de Albus, se dijo apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabecita de su hijo. De ninguna manera expondría a su pequeño a semejante dolor sólo por demostrarle a Harry que no lo había engañado con otro.

¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera acusarla de algo así, cuando él no había tenido reparo alguno a la hora de admitir que le había sido infiel?

* * *

Harry contrajo el rostro al cortarse accidentalmente con la maquinilla de afeitar.

—Es culpa tuya —mascullo con la vista fija en su reflejo mientras limpiaba la herida.

Sin embargo, no se refería al pequeño corte, y no era su rostro el que estaba viendo en su mente, sino el de Albus.

Maldiciendo entre dientes intentó apartar al chiquillo y a su madre de sus pensamientos, pero ya en demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Hermione habían reflejado un intenso dolor cuando se había negado a aceptar que era hijo suyo, y quizá ella así creyese sinceramente que lo era, pero él sabía que era imposible, y por una razón que no admitía discusión.

Cerró los ojos, tragando saliva para disipar el amargo sabor de la humillación y el desprecio por sí mismo que lo invadieron. Era médicamente imposible que pudiera engendrar un hijo.

No lo había sabido cuando se había casado con Hermione, por supuesto. De haberlo sabido, conociendo lo mucho que ansiaba tener hijos, no se habría casado con ella.

En ese momento volvió a su mente la revisión médica que había sido destruido su matrimonio y su vida.

* * *

—Sólo hay una cosa que tengo que mencionarle—había comentado el médico—. Una de las pruebas que le hicimos, el recuento de espermatozoides... bien, me temo que debo decirle que es bastante improbable que pueda engendrar.

Al principio Harry no había sido capaz de digerir sus palabras. ¿Cómo no iba a poder engendrar? Era un hombre sano, en la flor de la vida... Le había dicho al médico que debía de estar equivocado, que tenía que haber habido algún tipo de error, y la mirada de lástima del hombre mientras sacudía la cabeza lo había hecho sentirse profundamente humillado.

Acudió a su memoria otro fragmento de otra conversación, entre su madre y una de sus amigas. Habían estado hablando de un hombre al que las dos conocían, y Harry no había olvidado la burla en la risa de su madre cuando le había dicho a la otra mujer:

—Es muy poca cosa el pobre. Ni siquiera ha podido darle un hijo a su esposa. En mi opinión un hombre incapaz de engendrar no es un hombre de verdad.

Otro recuerdo más acudió a su mente, aunque esa vez era la voz de Hermione la que lo atormentaba:

—Oh, Harry, estoy deseando que tengamos hijos. No quiero que seamos un matrimonio sin hijos como el de mis tíos —le había dicho cuando se habían casado, estremeciéndose como si la sola idea la repugnase.

—No te preocupes, te daré tantos como quieras —había presumido él, excitándose con el pensamiento de cómo le daría esos bebés que tanto ansiaban los dos.

No había sido únicamente su presente y su futuro lo que las palabras del médico habían destruido, sino también su orgullo y la confianza en sí mismo. De pronto había tenido la sensación de que no era el hombre que había creído que era; de pronto ni siquiera era un hombre.

Haber tenido en sus brazos a Albus aquella noche había hecho que volviera a sentir el dolor por lo que nunca podría tener, pero en vez de sentir rechazo hacia él por ser el hijo que otro hombre le había dado a la mujer a la que amaba, estaba empezando a encariñarse con el niño.

¡Si Hermione supiera cómo le gustaría que Albus fuera suyo y que ella fuera aún su esposa...! Harry detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de en qué dirección estaban yendo. ¿Que ella fuera aún su esposa? ¿Cómo podía desear algo así después de lo que Hermione le había hecho, de que lo hubiera traicionado con otro?

A sus labios asomó una sonrisa amarga. Tal vez Hermione hubiera pensado que recriminarle su infidelidad pudiera servirle de algo, pero lo que ignoraba era que en realidad no era más que una invención suya. Su supuesta aventura había sido una mentira que le había contado para que ella accediera al divorcio y así liberarla para que encontrara a otro hombre que sí pudiesen darle los hijos que ansiaba.

Sin embargo Harry no se entendía a sí mismo. Si se había divorciado de ella para que Hermione pudiese buscar a otro hombre que pudiera satisfacer su anhelo de ser madre, ¿por qué le molestaba que lo hubiese hecho? No tenía sentido.

De cualquier modo, concluyó con un pesado suspiro, fuese quien fuese aquel tipo, era un idiota por haber despreciado el amor de Hermione, y una sabandija por haberlos abandonado a Albus y a ella.

* * *

— ¿No te parece increíble que el nuevo jefe esté pasando tanto tiempo aquí? —Le preguntó Luna a Hermione el jueves cuando entró en el despacho de ésta después de comer para pedirle una grapadora—. Quiero decir..., por lo que he oído tiene otras dos empresas, y supongo que también tendrá que encargarse de ellas, ¿no? No quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero quizá esto signifique que este negocio le interesa de verdad, y no tengamos que preocupamos más de perder nuestro puesto —añadió esperanzada—. Porque, si no tuviera intención de mantener el negocio funcionando, no se quedaría aquí tanto tiempo, ¿no te parece? ¿Hermione? —la llamó al ver que no contestaba—. No estás escuchándome.

—Lo siento. Es que... anoche no he dormido bien—murmuró Hermione. Y no era mentira. Había dormido francamente mal.

—Ya decía yo que tenías cara de cansada —dijo Luna, estudiándola.

¡Cara de cansada...! Hermione se rio con amargura para sus adentros. No se sentía cansada; se sentía como si una bandada de buitres hubiera despedazado sus emociones y sólo hubieran quedado de ellas los huesos.

Lo cierto era que todavía estaba aturdida por las duras palabras que Harry y ella habían cruzado, y lo que había ocurrido después. ¿Cómo podía tener la desvergüenza de acusarla de haberle sido infiel cuando él mismo lo había hecho? ¿Y cómo podía negarse a creer que Albus era hijo suyo?

El pensar en su pequeño hizo que mirara ansiosa el teléfono móvil en silencio sobre su escritorio mientras Luna empezaba a parlotear otra vez. Albus se había vuelto a quejar en el desayuno de que le molestaba el estómago, pero le había tomado la temperatura y estaba normal, y después de un rato le había dicho que se le había pasado, así que lo había llevado al parvulario. ¿Estaría bien?

* * *

Irritado, Harry tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. Empujó la silla hacia atrás, se puso de pie, pasándose una mano por el cabello, y caminó arriba y abajo por su despacho mientras recitaba mentalmente una y otra vez lo que tenía pensado decirle a Hermione.

En medio de aquella retahíla mental de palabras cuidadosamente escogidas, se detuvo abruptamente y se preguntó por qué diablos tenía que estar nervioso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Hermione que quería que aceptase el dinero que le había ofrecido hacía cinco años como compensación por el divorcio. Y aun en el supuesto de que ella se pusiese cabezota, podría decirle por ejemplo que sus contables le habían insistido en que tenía que hacerlo porque si no Hacienda le impondría algún tipo de penalización fiscal.

Además, se dijo, su decisión no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Albus, aparte del hecho de que detestaba ver a Hermione pasar tantas penalidades, sobre todo teniendo que sacar adelante sola a un niño pequeño... un niño pequeño que no era suyo, se recordó.

Abrió la puerta del despacho y le pidió a su secretaria que le dijera a Hermione que quería que se presentase en su despacho en cinco minutos.

—Lavender me ha dicho que querías yerme.

—Sí, así es —respondió Harry. Se puso de pie y fue a asomarse al ventanal, dándole la espalda—. Debió resultarte difícil estudiar ese master y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, sí, pero quería encontrar un empleo mejor—asintió Hermione recelosa, preguntándose a cuento de qué le había hecho ese comentario.

—Y supongo que te sería aún más difícil con un niño pequeño —continuó Harry.

—Sí, lo fue —volvió a asentir ella.

— ¿Y por qué no le exigiste a su padre que te pasara una pensión?

Al ver que no contestaba, Harry se giró sobre los talones. Hermione estaba mirándolo irritada.

—Ya te lo dije, Harry. Tú eres el padre de Albus, y nada ni nadie puede cambiar ese hecho.

El estómago se le revolvió al ver la expresión de desprecio en el rostro de Harry.

—Y yo te dije que no lo es —replicó él—. Es imposible que lo sea. Yo no... —de pronto se puso tenso y no terminó la frase, para a continuación espetarle enfadado— No voy a permitir que me cargues a mí con el muchacho sólo porque el padre que escogiste para tu hijo resultase ser un canalla.

El corazón le latía salvajemente contra las costillas. Había estado a punto de revelarle la verdad a Hermione, pero por suerte había conseguido contener las palabras a tiempo.

Hermione tenía los puños apretados y estaba temblando por dentro. Hubiera querido agarrar a Harry por las solapas de la chaqueta y zarandearlo. ¿Cargar con el muchacho...? ¿Cómo podía haberse referido a su pequeño, lo más preciado para ella, de una manera tan burda, tan insensible?

—No te he hecho venir para que discutamos, Hermione—le dijo Harry—. Te he hecho venir porque...

Justo en ese momento sonó un móvil en la habitación. Era el de Hermione. Lo sacó del bolsillo y al ver que la llamada era del parvulario de Albus se apresuró a contestarla:

— ¿Diga? Sí, soy la madre de Albus —contestó—. ¿Ha vomitado? —Inquirió llena de ansiedad, repitiendo lo que le estaba diciendo la persona al otro lado de la línea—. Bueno, esta mañana no se encontraba muy bien durante el desayuno —admitió—, pero no tenía fiebre y al rato me dijo que se le había pasado, así que...

No queriendo que Harry se enterara de la conversación, Hermione se giró, dándole la espalda, pero en el silencio del despacho podía oírse perfectamente la voz de la profesora del parvulario.

—Lo... lo intentaré, pero estoy en el trabajo y no sé si me dejarán... —comenzó a decirle a la mujer, cuando de pronto Harry apareció frente a ella y le quitó el móvil y...

—Ahora mismo sale para allá.

— ¡Harry!, ¿qué te crees que haces? —le espetó Hermione enfadada, pero él ya había colgado, y agarrándola por el brazo la arrastró hacia la puerta.

—Iremos en mi coche —le dijo—. Es más rápido que el tuyo y además no creo que debas conducir con la preocupación que tienes encima.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero en menos de dos minutos estaban ya en el aparcamiento del edificio.

— ¿Te han dicho qué es exactamente lo que le pasa?—le preguntó Harry mientras arrancaba el coche.

—Parece ser que ha vomitado —contestó Hermione—. Hay un virus por ahí, y no sé si lo habrá pillado. Esta mañana me dijo que le dolía el estómago.

— ¿Lo mandaste al parvulario sabiendo que no se encontraba bien? —Inquirió Harry en un tono a medio camino entre la incredulidad y la indignación—. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa con él?

—Porque tengo que trabajar, ¿recuerdas? —se defendió Hermione enfadada—. No puedo tomarme días libres cuando me apetezca.

—Cuando te apetezca no, pero si tu hijo está enfermo por supuesto que puedes tomarte un día libre —replicó Harry—. Eres madre. Cualquier persona de la oficina lo entendería.

—En la oficina nadie sabe que tengo un hijo —le dijo Hermione abruptamente, girando el rostro hacia la ventanilla para que no pudiera ver su expresión.

— ¿Es que te avergüenzas de él?

— ¡No! —exclamó Hermione furiosa, volviendo de nuevo la cabeza hacia él—. Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le has hablado a nadie de él?

—Por favor, Harry, ¿acaso te has caído de un guindo? —le espetó ella exasperada—. Por lo general a los empresarios no les gusta tener en su plantilla a mujeres con hijos, sobre todo si son madres solteras, y yo necesitaba el empleo. En la entrevista pensé que sería mejor no mencionarlo, y, ¿sabes qué?, hice bien, porque luego me enteré de que Dean tenía una regla no escrita por la cual no contrataba a mujeres con niños pequeños.

—Si se hubiese negado a contratarte por ese motivo, habría estado incurriendo en un delito de discriminación laboral, y podrías haberlo demandado —replicó Harry—. Además, Albus te necesita. Diablos, Hermione, los dos sabemos lo que es crecer sin una madre.

—Mi hijo sí tiene madre.

—Pero no una madre que pueda estar ahí para él cuando la necesita.

—No te atrevas a decirme cómo tengo que criar a mi hijo, Harry —masculló Hermione, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas de rabia que estaban acudiendo a sus ojos—, no cuando te has negado a aceptar una y otra vez que eres su padre.

En ese momento, llegaron al parvulario, y Harry detuvo el coche justo enfrente. Hermione, que necesitaba alejarse de él lo antes posible, extendió la mano hacia la manilla de la puerta, y farfulló de mala gana un «gracias por traerme» mientras se bajaba. Sin embargo, para consternación suya, Harry estaba ya fuera del vehículo, y le anunció en un tono áspero:

—Voy contigo.

—No quiero que vengas conmigo—protestó Hermione.

—Por si no lo has pensado, tal vez haya que llevar a Albus al hospital —le dijo Harry—, y si es así, tendré que llevaros yo, porque tu coche se ha quedado en el aparcamiento de la oficina.

¿Al hospital? La idea de que eso fuera necesario puso aún más inquieta a Hermione, que se dejó de discusiones y corrió dentro del parvulario, ignorando a Harry, que entró detrás de ella.

La enfermera del parvulario, a la que Hermione sólo conocía de vista, estaba hablando con una de las profesoras, y se acercó a ellos cuando los vio aparecer.

— ¿Es la madre de Albus? —le preguntó a Hermione.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? —inquirió ella frenética, buscando con la mirada a su pequeño entre los demás niños.

—Tranquilícese, señora, su hijo está bien. Está dormido.

— ¿Dormido? Pero... —comenzó Hermione, siendo interrumpida por Harry.

— ¿Lo ha visto un médico? —preguntó mirando fijamente a la mujer.

—No ha sido necesario —contestó la enfermera—. El chico no tenía nada grave. Se sintió mal después del almuerzo y vomitó, pero ya está bien. Únicamente está un poco cansado.

A Hermione la irritó ver cómo la mujer respondía a la autoridad en la voz de Harry cuando a ella prácticamente la había tratado como si fuese una histérica.

—Parece que hay, algo que lo tiene bastante angustiado, o preocupado —añadió la enfermera, volviendo se hacía Hermione—, y creo que más bien sea eso lo que ha causado su dolor de estómago. Los niños pequeños acusan el estrés emocional con síntomas físicos.

Hermione se sonrojó, molesta por la crítica implícita en las palabras de la mujer hacia ella.

—Dígame dónde está, por favor; lo llevaré a casa—le dijo ignorando a Harry, que había estado observando atentamente su reacción a las palabras de la mujer.

La mujer le indicó el cuarto de la enfermería, y Hermione encontró a Albus dormido en la camita que había junto a la pared. Con un suspiro cansado se acercó para tomarlo en brazos, pero la voz de Harry detrás de ella la detuvo.

—Yo lo haré.

Hermione se volvió. No se había dado cuenta de que Harry la había seguido.

—No es necesario —le dijo con un hilo de voz, fijando la vista no en su rostro, sino en uno de sus hombros.

Craso error, reconoció de inmediato, porque de pronto la inundó una dolorosa necesidad de apoyar en él la cabeza, de refugiarse en Harry, de sentir sus brazos, fuertes y cálidos, entorno a ella, de escucharlo diciéndole que sí la creía, que la amaba, y que en ese mismo momento iba a llevarlos a casa con él.

En los segundos que su vista permaneció fija en el hombro de Harry, allí de pie frente a él, Hermione tuvo una abrumadora revelación de lo sola y asustada que se sentía a veces. El dolor de cabeza del día anterior le había vuelto, acompañado de sequedad de garganta y malestar en el estómago, y cuando vio a Harry tomar a su pequeño en brazos, el corazón se le encogió de emoción al imaginar cómo sería su vida si no la hubiese dejado y fueran una familia de verdad.

«Baja de las nubes, Hermione», se dijo con dureza. Esa clase de ilusiones eran un lujo que no podía permitirse. Tenía que ser fuerte por Albus, y esas esperanzas vanas no hacían sino debilitarla.

Cuando hubieron salido del parvulario, se puso delante de Harry, haciéndolo detenerse, y extendió los brazos.

—Dámelo. Ya has oído a la enfermera. No necesita que lo vea un médico —le dijo—. Te agradezco que me hayas traído, pero puedo llevarlo yo sola a casa.

— ¿Tu?, ¿llevarlo? —replicó él—. A mí me parece que apenas puedes llevarte a ti misma. Tienes un aspecto terrible. Deberías empezar a cuidarte un poco; aunque sea por Albus.

Justo cuando llegaron a la casa, Albus se despertó, y se removió soñoliento en los brazos de Harry, buscando con la mirada a su madre. Tras abrir la puerta, Hermione extendió los brazos hacia él, esperando que fuera con ella, pero el niño apartó el rostro y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, quedándose dormido de nuevo.

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Aquélla era la primera vez que su hijo la rechazaba en favor de otra persona, y no de cualquier persona, sino de su padre.

—Será mejor que me lo des —le dijo bruscamente a Harry—. Estoy segura de que lo último que quieres es que te vomite encima de ese traje tan caro.

Harry le entregó, al niño y, mientras Hermione lo depositaba con cuidado en el sofá del salón para que no se despertase, le respondió quedamente:

—No, en realidad lo último que quiero es recordar que te lanzaste a los brazos de otro hombre tan rápidamente después de que nos divorciáramos.

Hermione se tensó al instante, y se volvió hacia él.

—No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso, Harry.

— ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? —le espetó él exasperado—. ¿Crees que no sé qué perdí mis derechos sobre ti cuando te pedí el divorcio?

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hermione.

— ¿Tus derechos sobre mí? —repitió.

Hermione no lo había pretendido, pero el tono en que pronunció aquellas palabras resultó sensual y desafiante en vez de indignado, y, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus ojos castaños descendieron hambrientos hasta los labios de Harry mientras su cuerpo recordaba, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, el placer que había sentido cada vez que se habían besado.

—Hermione, por amor de Dios, ¿quieres dejar de mirarme de ese modo? —la reprendió Harry con aspereza.

Mortificada, Hermione se apresuró a mentir:

—No sé a qué te refieres. No estoy mirándote de ningún modo.

Con un fuego en los ojos que hizo a Hermione estremecerse por dentro, Harry dio un paso hacia ella.

— ¡Mientes! —Masculló en voz baja—. Estabas mirando mi boca como si te murieses por sentirla contra la tuya.

* * *

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, se reprendió Harry irritado. Su relación con Hermione había terminado hacía cinco años. Antes de que hubiera recibido la llamada del parvulario, la única intención que había tenido respecto a ella era convencerla para que aceptara la compensación que había rechazado por el divorcio, que no tuviera que hacer malabarismos para llegar a fin de mes, nada más.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de esos pensamientos, de pronto se encontró susurrándole a Hermione:

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque si lo es...

Hermione no podía despegar sus ojos de los de él. Estaba como hipnotizada, y el mero sonido de su voz estaba teniendo un efecto increíblemente erótico sobre ella.

Enfadada consigo misma por esa reacción que estaba teniendo, y con Harry por hacerla sentirse de ese modo contra su voluntad y su buen criterio, le espetó:

—No, no es lo que quiero. ¿Cómo podría querer nada con alguien que me fue infiel, que me...?

—Estupendo —la interrumpió exaltado—, porque eso es exactamente lo que siento yo hacia ti. ¿Qué crees que se siente al descubrir que la mujer que fue tu esposa no esperó ni un mes después del divorcio para saltar a la cama de otro hombre? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hermione? ¿Fue porque te sentías sola o para vengarte de mí?

—No lo hice —masculló Hermione, temblando de frustración y de rabia, con los puños apretados—. ¡Nunca!, ¡nunca! Ni durante el tiempo que estuvimos casados, ni después de divorciarnos.

Harry, sin embargo, no estaba escuchándola. Le había dado la espalda, y estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—No vayas a trabajar mañana —le dijo sin volverse—. Y si Albus no se encuentra mejor cuando llegue el lunes, házmelo saber; es una orden. Haré que alguien se encargue de traerte el coche.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, ya se que dije que actualizaría semanalmente, pero he estado libre y pues he avanzado bastante como se habrán dado cuenta si siguen mis otras historias. Les dejo un besote a todos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Bueno, es un alivio que lo de Albus no fuera nada serio, pero tú no tienes muy buen aspecto—comentó Hannah mirando a Hermione.

—He pasado una mala noche, eso es todo —replicó ella.

Se habían encontrado al salir de casa para llevar a sus hijos al parvulario, y los dos chiquillos iban caminando juntos delante de ellas.

—Ayer mi padre le arregló la plancha a mi madre, y el otro día a mí me arregló la rueda de la bici, y cuando se estropeó el coche cuando fuimos a la playa también lo arregló, pero dijo muchas palabrotas, y se manchó la camisa de grasa, y mi madre se enfadó —le oyó decir Hermione a Frank.

— ¡Niños! —se rio Hannah, sacudiendo la cabeza y esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Eso no es nada, ¡Harry puede arreglar cualquier cosa! —contestó Albus.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de la mirada de lástima que le estaba dirigiendo Hannah.

—Parece que Harry se ha convertido en el héroe de Albus —comentó riéndose suavemente, como para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Sin embargo, Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. De pronto sintió un fuerte pinchazo, y contrajo el rostro, llevándose una mano al estómago.

— ¡Hermione, no estás bien! —Exclamó su amiga preocupada, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Deberías estar en la cama. Escucha, ¿por qué no te vas a casa y descansas? Yo llevaré a Albus al parvulario y lo recogeré a la salida.

—No puedo... tengo que ir a trabajar —farfulló Hermione—. No fui el viernes porque Albus se encontraba mal, y no puedo tomarme más días libres.

—Pero, ¿cómo vas a irte a trabajar en este estado?—protestó Hannah—. ¡Mírate, estás temblando y debemos estar a veintisiete grados! Puede que estés incubando ese virus.

—Te agradezco la preocupación, Hannah, de verdad, pero estoy bien.

Sin embargo, por la cara que puso su amiga, era obvio que no se lo creía, y lo cierto era que se sentía horriblemente mal.

Aquella mañana había vomitado después de desayunar, y luego había ido sintiéndose cada vez peor. Tenía la cabeza embotada, le dolían todos los huesos, y en ese mismo momento le entraron mareos y náuseas.

— ¡No puedes ir a trabajar en este estado! —Le repitió Hannah con firmeza—. Vete a casa y métete en la cama. Tan pronto como haya dejado a los chicos en el parvulario, iré a ver cómo estás.

Hermione sintió que las náuseas le volvían y, cediendo finalmente, dejó a Albus con su vecina y se fue a casa.

* * *

Una media hora después, Hannah entraba en la casa por la puerta trasera.

—Gracias a Dios; al fin me has hecho caso —le dijo aliviada al encontrarla acostada en la cama—. Me quedaría contigo —añadió preocupada—, pero le dije a mi madre que la acompañaría a su revisión con el cardiólogo. ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

—No hace falta —replicó Hermione débilmente—. Sólo necesito dormir un poco para que se me vaya el dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno, si estás segura...

—Claro que sí, deja de preocuparte —insistió Hermione.

Cuando Hannah ya se había marchado, Hermione recordó que debería haberle pedido que telefoneara a la oficina por ella para decir que no iba a poder ir porque estaba enferma. No tenía más remedio que hacer ella misma la llamada, pero se sentía demasiado cansada para levantarse e ir hasta el teléfono, demasiado cansada...

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño al pasar después del almuerzo por delante del despacho de Hermione y encontrarse con que seguía vacío. Le había preguntado a Luna por ella esa mañana, pero su compañera tampoco sabía por qué no había ido a trabajar. Era extraño que ni siquiera hubiera llamado. ¿Se habría vuelto a sentir mal Albus?

Averiguar por qué no había acudido al trabajo le correspondía al departamento de recursos humanos, no a él, se dijo. Él era simplemente su jefe, nada más.

Resopló y sacudió la cabeza. ¿A quién diablos quería engañar? Para empezar ni siquiera debería estar allí, sino en la carretera, camino de la sede central, donde tenía una junta de accionistas, pero había querido pasar antes por el despacho de Hermione con la esperanza de que hubiera llegado y preguntarle cómo se encontraba Albus.

Se dirigió con decisión al departamento de recursos humanos, y le pidió a la encargada que le diese el teléfono de Hermione. Si a la mujer le pareció extraño que el jefe le pidiera el teléfono particular de una de las empleadas, tuvo la suficiente discreción como para no decir nada al respecto.

Luego, con el número en la mano, regresó a su despacho, y telefoneó, frunciendo el ceño al ver que tras un tono, y otro, y otro, Hermione no contestaba.

Harry siguió esperando, pero finalmente le saltó el contestador, y colgó. ¿Dónde diablos estaría? De pronto, se formó en su mente una imagen de Hermione de píe en el pasillo de un hospital, el rostro lívido, mientras el personal médico se alejaba con Albus en una camilla. Sólo pensarlo hizo que lo invadieran una profunda angustia y una necesidad acuciante de estar junto a ellos.

Sentiría la misma preocupación por cualquier otro niño, se dijo, intentando convencerse. Además, Albus no tenía padre, y él sabía por propia experiencia lo duro que en crecer sin un padre.

Volvió a levantar el auricular del teléfono y llamó para posponer la junta de accionistas. ¿Cómo iba a acudir cuando Albus podía estar enfermo?

* * *

Cuando llegó a la casa de Hermione, Harry la rodeó y golpeó con los nudillos la puerta trasera. Para su sorpresa, cuando se abrió, se encontró con la vecina de Hermione, un hombre de cabello entrecano, y Albus.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó el niño corriendo hacia él.

Harry se agacho y lo tomó en brazos.

—Mi mamá está muy enferma —le dijo Albus.

—Hermione lleva varios días sin encontrarse bien —le explicó la vecina—, y esta mañana, cuando estábamos llevando a los niños al parvulario, la vi tan mal, que le dije que se volviera a casa y se metiera en la cama. Hace un rato fui a recoger a Albus, y cuando lo traje a casa, me encontré con que Hermione estaba peor, así que llamé al médico —concluyó, señalando con la palma de la mano al hombre de pelo entrecano.

Harry miró al hombre expectante.

—Ha contraído un virus que hay ahora mismo en circulación. Se están dando muchos casos en la zona—dijo el médico—. Está deshidratada y muy débil, y en ese estado como comprenderá no está en condiciones de cuidar de sí misma, y mucho menos de su hijo. Necesita a alguien que se quede con ella para asegurarse de que beba suficientes fluidos, y que se ocupe de ella y del pequeño.

—Yo lo haría con mucho gusto, pero tengo mi propia familia y una casa que llevar, y... —intervino la vecina de Hermione a modo de disculpa

—No será necesario —la interrumpió Harry con firmeza—. Yo me quedaré y me haré cargo de ella y de Albus hasta que esté bien. Soy su ex marido —le dijo al doctor.

Hannah se ofreció para ir a la farmacia a por los medicamentos que le había prescrito el médico, y cuando se hubo ido, éste puso a Harry al corriente del estado en que se encontraba Hermione:

—Tiene una fiebre bastante alta, así que si es normal que delire y que se muestre confusa, pero se le pasará. Le he puesto una inyección para que cesen los vómitos, porque si no echará fuera el antibiótico y no se le quitará la infección. En las próximas doce horas, debería empezar a notarse la mejoría, pero seguirá muy débil. Lo importante es que se asegure de que beba, porque el verdadero peligro está en que pueda deshidratarse. Tenga, aquí tiene una hoja de consejos, donde se describe también la dieta blanda que tendrá que hacer cuando...

— ¿Y no debería ingresarla en el hospital? —lo interrumpió Harry enfadado.

—No, por varias razones —respondió el médico—. La primera es que dudo mucho que pueda conseguirle una cama; la segunda que tiene un niño pequeño, al que sin duda eso no haría sino angustiarlo más; y la tercera que, aunque como le he dicho hay que observar una serie de precauciones para que no empeore, su estado no es tan grave. Sé que el cuidar de ella le su pondrá lógicamente un gran trastorno, pero si va a echarse atrás, por favor dígalo ahora, porque necesitaré tiempo para buscarle a Albus un hogar de acogida temporal y a un asistente social que se ocupe de su madre.

— ¿Un hogar de acogida? —repitió Harry espantado—. Albus no necesita ningún hogar de acogida, y Hermione tampoco necesita un asistente social; me tienen a mí.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, deje que le explique un poco estas medidas que se indican en la hoja...

Harry lo escuchó atentamente con Albus aún en sus brazos. Cuando el médico se hubo marchado, el pequeño alzó el rostro hacia él y le preguntó preocupa do:

— ¿Cuándo se pondrá bien mamá?

—Muy pronto, ya lo verás —le aseguró Harry en un tono calmado, a pesar de que él no estaba calmado en absoluto.

Nunca había cuidado de una persona enferma, y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Unos quince minutos después, Hannah regresaba con las medicinas, y después de darle las gracias y acostar a Albus, Harry fue al dormitorio de su madre.

Hermione estaba muy pálida y tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Cuando entró, farfulló algo, estremeciéndose violentamente, y abrió los ojos, mirándolo confusa y asustada, como si fuera una aparición.

—Tranquila, Hermione, soy yo, Harry —le dijo en el mismo tono que había empleado con Albus.

—Me duele la cabeza —farfulló Hermione quejumbrosa.

—Lo sé, estás enferma. Mira, te traigo un preparado alcalino que te ha recetado el médico; no está muy bueno, pero estás deshidratada y te vendrá mejor que beber agua del grifo. Y esta pastilla es un antibiótico. Te curará la infección y te bajará la fiebre.

Obedientemente, Hermione intentó incorporarse, pero estaba tan debilitada, que incluso aquel pequeño esfuerzo era demasiado para ella.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, Harry se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda para levantarla un poco. El camisón de algodón que tenía puesto estaba empapado en sudor, y estaba temblando de tal modo, que le castañeteaban los dientes. Le sostuvo el vaso para que bebiera, y contrajo el rostro al ver la dificultad con que tragaba.

—Me duele mucho la garganta... —murmuró Hermione apartando el vaso—. Me duele todo.

—Estás enferma —le repitió Harry—. Lo que necesitas es cuidarte y descansar.

—No quiero que dejes de trabajar por mí, Harry. Tienes que concentrarte en ese acuerdo con los Black. Sé lo importante que es para ti.

Harry volvió a tumbar a Hermione, que cerró los ojos de nuevo. El acuerdo con los Black era uno en el que había estado trabajando al poco de casarse. «Es normal que delire», le había dicho el médico, pero, aun sabiendo que sólo estaba delirando, aquellas palabras habían hecho que se le encogiera el corazón y lo asaltaran los recuerdos.

Le tocó la frente estaba ardiendo y temblando al mismo tiempo. Tenía que quitarle aquel camisón, pero por algún ridículo motivo le daba reparo quitárselo. Por amor de Dios... habían estado casados, se dijo. No era como si nunca la hubiera visto desnuda. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento no evitó que se pusiera tenso cuando apartó el edredón y la sábana, ni que le temblaran las manos cuando empezó a desabrocharle los botones del camisón. Y luego, cuando abrió la prenda, dejando al descubierto las níveas curvas de sus senos, le costó un horror ignorar la ráfaga de calor que recorrió su cuerpo para concentrarse en lo que es taba haciendo.

Seguro de que Hermione se enfadaría si tocaba en los cajones de su cómoda, aunque sólo fuese para buscar otro camisón, después de haberla lavado con una manopla, la envolvió en una toalla y la tapó de nuevo.

—Harry... —lo llamó Hermione justo cuando iba a salir del dormitorio con el camisón mojado.

— ¿Si? —inquirió girándose hacia ella.

—Te quiero tanto... —murmuró Hermione sonriéndole con dulzura antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida otra vez.

El corazón de Harry se encogió de nuevo, y sintió que los ojos le escocían, como si alguien los hubiese rociado por dentro con zumo de limón.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Harry estaba exhausto, pero para su alivio la fiebre de Hermione parecía haber remitido un poco y Albus dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Aprovechando esa calma, aprovechó para darse una ducha, y volvió al dormitorio de Hermione. Seguía dormida y tranquila, pero aun así no quería dejarla sola y, sin embargo, la silla en la que estaba sentado no podía ser más incómoda.

Ahogando un bostezo, se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró el lado vacío de la cama. No le haría mal a nadie echándose un rato y durmiendo un poco, se dijo. Verdaderamente lo necesitaba.

* * *

En medio de su febril estado, Hermione sintió en su pecho una punzada de dolor, y la invadió una horrible sensación de pérdida. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la que iba corriendo, como a cámara lenta, de una habitación a otra en una enorme casa vacía buscando desesperada a Harry mientras los fríos tentáculos del miedo se cernían sobre su corazón.

Harry la había dejado, y no podía soportar la idea de seguir viviendo sin él. Se sentía desorientada, desolada, y completamente sola.

La desazón que sentía en el sueño era asfixiante, y luchaba por escapar de ella, repitiéndose que tenía que despertar.

* * *

Los gemidos angustiados de Hermione despertaron a Harry, que se incorporó en la cama y se giró hacia ella con los ojos aún medio pegados. Hermione estaba moviéndose inquieta de un lado a otro y llamándolo como si estuviera aterrada por algo.

—Tranquila, Hermione, tranquila... —le dijo acariciándole la frente—. No pasa nada; estoy aquí contigo.

Hermione se estremeció por la intensidad de las emociones que estaban desbordándose en su interior, y cuando abrió los ojos, suspiró llena de alivio. Harry estaba junto a ella en la cama; no la había dejado. ¡Sólo había sido un mal sueño!

Sin embargo, necesitaba algo más que su presencia, necesitaba que la apretara contra su pecho, que la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos...

—Abrázame, Harry —le rogó con voz ronca, moviéndose hacia él—. Estaba soñando que me habías dejado, que no estabas aquí... y todo era tan confuso, tenía tanto miedo...

—Estás enferma, Hermione, y tienes fiebre —le dijo Harry en un tono quedo.

Pero ella no estaba escuchándolo.

—Ha sido sólo un mal sueño, ¿verdad? —murmuró. Se rio suavemente, pero la risa murió en sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo—. Pero he pasado tanto miedo, Harry... Estaba en una casa enorme, y te buscaba por todas las habitaciones, pero en cada una que entraba estaba vacía.

Los ojos, vidriosos por la fiebre, se le llenaron de lágrimas y se movió de nuevo hacia Harry. Él intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque Hermione le había echado los brazos al cuello y se había acurrucado contra él.

Harry se puso tenso, y bajó la vista hacia ella, consciente de que aquello no debería estar pasando. Hermione estaba actuando así por la fiebre, pero cuando se le pasase y recordase lo que había ocurrido, se pondría furiosa con él.

Como si su vacilación la hubiese hecho sospechar que algo no iba bien, Hermione se apartó un poco de él, aunque sin desenganchar los brazos de su cuello, y en la penumbra Harry vio cómo escrutaba preocupada su rostro.

— ¿Harry? —lo llamó.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera impedirlo, volvió a abrazarlo, hundiendo esa vez el rostro en su pecho, y frotó su mejilla contra él exhalando un suspiro de satisfacción. Luego, empezó a besar la planicie de su ancho tórax y a acariciarlo de un modo lánguido y sensual.

El corazón de Harry inició una loca carrera, y todo su cuerpo se tensó de excitación. No debería estar permitiendo aquello, se reprendió. Si no le ponía fin pronto, corría el peligro de acabar perdiendo el control y hacer algo que no tenía derecho a hacer, algo que Hermione no haría si no estuviera enferma y febril como estaba.

La agarró suave pero firmemente por los brazos, con la intención de apartarla de él y devolverla a su lado de la cama, pero Hermione emitió un gemido de protesta y se aferró a él. Tragó saliva.

—Hermione... —comenzó a decirle.

—Mmm... —murmuró ella, levantando la cabeza y depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Harry.

Aquello fue más de lo que él podía resistir. Sin poder evitarlo, le respondió afanosamente, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para despegar los labios finalmente de los de ella.

Hermione se había quedado mirándolo confundida, y Harry vio que la toalla se le había caído, dejando al descubierto su tronco desnudo. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana arrojaba sobre sus senos una luz plateada y resaltaba las oscuras aureolas.

Hermione observó con placer cómo los ojos de Harry descendían hasta sus senos, pero quería algo más que eso, quería que los besara, que los tocara...

Harry intuyó lo que estaba sintiendo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, agachó la cabeza hacia los labios de Hermione que, ansiosa, se arqueaba hacia él, rodeándole la espalda con los brazos y atrayéndolo hacia ella. El beso se fue volviendo más y más apasionado, y pronto sus lenguas estaban danzando la una con la otra.

Harry sabía que su mano no debería haber acariciado el seno de Hermione, deleitándose en cómo llenaba su palma, que no debería haber dejado que los dedos de su otra mano descendieran hasta su muslo, haciéndola estremecerse, pero, Dios, no podía remediarlo. Su deseo estaba imponiéndose a su conciencia y a su autocontrol.

El pezón endurecido contra la palma de su mano, los labios de Hermione bajo los suyos, el saber que sólo tendría que mover un poco la otra mano e introducirla entre sus muslos para sentir ese dulce calor húmedo... cada una de esas cosas sumada a las otras estaba haciéndole olvidarse de todo excepto de la necesidad de ella.

Despegó su boca de la de Hermione y fue descendiendo en un reguero de besos hasta llegar a sus senos, haciéndola estremecer de placer al lamerle los pezones, y arrancando después de su garganta un intenso gemido cuando engulló una aureola.

Hermione colocó una mano sobre la de Harry, que estaba en su muslo, la movió, introduciéndola entre sus piernas y, tan pronto como él empezó a acariciarla, nuevos gemidos abandonaron sus labios, para culminar en un grito ahogado cuando le sobrevino el orgasmo.

—Oh, Harry... —murmuró, casi ronroneando de placer.

Alzó una mano para tocarle el rostro, pero se quedó dormida antes de llegar a hacerlo.

Harry se apartó de ella con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. No podía entender qué le había pasado, cómo había podido permitir que las cosas se le fueran de las manos de esa manera, por qué no había detenido aquello cuando aún había estado a tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó arriba y abajo por la habitación, enfadado consigo mismo, cuando un gemido y un murmullo ininteligible desde la cama lo hicieron detenerse y volver junto a Hermione. La fiebre debía de estar subiéndole de nuevo.

Una hora más tarde, cuando la despertó para darle la segunda toma de la medicina, la mirada pérdida en sus ojos le hizo sospechar que en esos momentos ni siquiera sabía quién era. Esperaba que cuando la fiebre hubiese desaparecido no recordase lo que había pasado, porque seguramente no querría recordarlo.

Él en cambio, pensó con un suspiro mientras apartaba un mechón de su frente, atesoraría ese momento en lo más profundo de su alma, como tantos otros que había ido atesorando desde el día en que se habían conocido.

* * *

El calor de los rayos del sol sobre sus párpados cerrados despertó a Hermione, que movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada con una vaga sensación de ansiedad. Confusa, se preguntó por qué esa calidez había de producirle ansiedad, hasta que recordó, tensándose y abriendo los ojos de golpe, que la luz del sol sólo daba en su dormitorio a primeras horas del atardecer.

Intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, y volvió a caer como un fardo sobre el colchón. Su ansiedad se transformó en angustia, y luego en pánico al darse cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba la casa.

¿Dónde estaba Albus?, ¿y por qué estaba ella allí, en la cama, a esas horas del día? Tenía que levantarse y encontrar a su hijo. Temblorosa, aparté la sábana y el edredón, frunciendo el ceño extrañada al bajar la vista y ver que tenía puesto un camisón de algodón verdemar con fino encaje en el cuerpo y el dobladillo. Aquel camisón no era suyo. ¿De dónde había salido?

Con el corazón martilleándole contra las costillas, y la cabeza mareada, se giró y bajó los pies al suelo. Se puso de pie, comprobando con espanto que sus piernas no la sostenían, y tuvo que agarrarse al poste de los pies de la cama.

Mientras se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio, pero el alivio que la inundo en un primer momento se trocó en irritación y desconcierto cuando vio entrar a Harry. De pronto, su mente fue bombardeada por una serie de imágenes de Harry y ella en la cama besándose, acariciándose, de ella suplicándole que le hiciera el amor... ¿Qué era aquello? Las imágenes parecían reales, como si fueran recuerdos recientes, pero era imposible, imposible...

Se notaba dolorido todo el cuerpo, y a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más débil.

— ¿Dónde está Albus? —Exigió saber—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Albus está en el parvulario, y yo estoy aquí para cuidar de él y de ti.

— ¿Para cuidarme de mí? ¿Tú has estado cuidando de mí? —Repitió Hermione, sin poder reprimir una cierta nota de histerismo en su voz—. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tú?

— ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo soy tu ex marido—replicó él muy calmado, encogiéndose de hombros—. No había nadie más que pudiera hacerse cargo de vosotros, Hermione. Tu vecina quería ayudar, pero tiene su propia familia, y aunque el médico podría haberte ingresado en el hospital...

— ¿En el hospital? —musitó Hermione, estremeciéndose ante la sola idea.

—Has pillado un virus bastante fuerte —le explicó Harry pacientemente. Luego, avanzando hacia ella le dijo—: Escucha, ¿por qué no vuelves a meterte en la cama y...?

— ¡No me toques! —casi le gritó Hermione al ver que estaba haciendo ademán de ir a alzarla en brazos.

El tenerlo tan cerca hizo que volvieran a surgir en su mente esas turbadoras imágenes de los de dos en la cama, y de pronto comprendió que sí eran recuerdos, que aquello había ocurrido.

Sintiéndose como una idiota, pensó que iba a atormentarla repitiéndole las cosas que le había dicho mientras la besaba y la acariciaba, cómo le había suplicado..., pero Harry no pronunció palabra, sino que la alzó en voladas y volvió a depositarla sobre la cama.

—Aún estás muy débil; no deberías...

No acabó la frase, porque de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta.

— ¿Cuándo ha vuelto a funcionar el timbre? —inquirió Hermione sorprendida.

—No ha vuelto a funcionar: lo he arreglado yo esta mañana —replicó Harry—. Voy a bajar; debe de ser el médico.

Momentos después, Harry subió de nuevo con el anciano médico del pueblo.

—Hermione, me alegra verla de vuelta con nosotros —le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—. Es obvio que su marido está cuidando muy bien de usted.

¡Su marido! Hermione habría querido aclarar que era su ex marido, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el doctor siguió hablando:

—Bueno, ya ha pasado lo peor, pero eso no significa que esté usted curada ni mucho menos. Tiene que descansar y dejar que...

— ¿Y cuánto tardaré en curarme? —lo interrumpió Hermione impaciente.

—Si hace lo que le diga y no intenta acelerar el proceso, en tres semanas más o menos estará de nuevo en plena forma.

— ¡Tres semanas! —exclamó Hermione consternada—. ¡Pero no puedo estar sin trabajar tres semanas! —protestó—. Es sólo un virus; no puede tardar tanto en curarse.

—Es un virus particularmente serio —replicó el médico—. Y, sin que con ello pretenda asustarla, le diré que tiene suerte de ser de constitución fuerte. He visto casos de personas que se han puesto mucho peor que usted. Respecto a lo de volver al trabajo... —añadió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo siento pero no puede hacerlo en su estado.

—Ni lo hará, doctor —intervino Harry, dirigiendo a Hermione una mirada de severa advertencia—, no hasta que no cuente con su aprobación firmada.

Hermione sintió deseos de estrangularlo, pero tuvo que contentarse con maldecirlo entre dientes mientras salía del dormitorio con el médico y lo acompañaba abajo.

Cuando regresó, le dijo irritada:

— ¡No puedo estar tres semanas encerrada en casa tengo que encontrar otro empleo! —Al ver que Harry no decía nada, añadió— Tengo que trabajar. Por si lo has olvidado, tengo un hijo al que alimentar y una hipoteca que pagar.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —respondió Harry—. Tengo que ir a recoger a Albus.

Hermione quería seguir discutiendo, pero tenía la cabeza embotada, y observó furiosa e impotente a Harry salir del dormitorio.

¡Tres semanas! El médico estaba exagerando, e iba a demostrárselo, se dijo obstinadamente. En cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta de la calle, arrojó a un lado la ropa de la cama, ignorando el dolor punzante que sintió al hacerlo en el brazo. Por amor de Dios, tenía veinticuatro años, no setenta y cuatro, se recordó, luchando también contra las náuseas que sintió al poner se en pie.

Sin embargo, apenas hubo plantado los pies en el suelo y se hubo incorporado, tuvo que correr a agarrarse al poste de los pies de la cama, ya que las piernas seguían sin sostenerla. De acuerdo, estaba un poco débil, admitió para sus adentros, pero sólo porque había estado en cama y no había utilizado los músculos.

Hermione sintió que las mejillas le ardían al recordarlo que había pasado en esa cama entre Harry y ella, y nuevos recuerdos difusos empezaron a acudir a su mente: unos fuertes brazos haciéndola incorporarse en la cama y sosteniéndola mientras bebía, una manopla limpiando el sudor de su cuerpo, la presencia reconfortante de una figura a la que no podía reconocer, pero que la ayudaba en todo, anticipándose incluso a cada una de sus necesidades...

Temblorosa, Hermione se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado en ese estado de semiinconsciencia. Se llevó una mano al cabello; estaba limpio y suave. Al instante a su mente afloraron recuerdos de aquellos fuertes brazos, sosteniéndola bajo la ducha mientras una cascada de agua fluía sobre su piel pegajosa, limpiándola y reconfortándola.

Harry había hecho todas esas cosas por ella... Había cuidado de ella como si... como si aún fuesen una pareja, una pareja unida por un amor y un compromiso mutuos, ¡como si aún la amase!

No, era imposible. Harry la había dejado por otra mujer, se recordó irritada. La había engañado con otra, y fuesen cuales fuesen sus sentimientos por él, no iba a olvidar aquello. Apretando los dientes, obligó a sus debilitadas y doloridas piernas a moverse, pero apenas hubo dado tres pasos un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios y cayó al suelo de bruces.

Derrotada, se arrastró de vuelta a la cama, con una desagradable sensación en todo el cuerpo, como si le hubiesen machacado los huesos con un mazo.

Nunca había estado enferma, y la idea de tener que depender de alguien la llenó de miedo. Detestaba tener que deberle nada a nadie, y el pensar que para colmo ese alguien fuese Harry se le hacía insoportable. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y frustración por el golpe que aquello suponía para su orgullo, pero se apresuró a enjugarlas cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de la calle en el piso de abajo y la voz excitada de Albus.

Su pequeño entró minutos más tarde en el dormitorio de la mano de Harry, y el sólo verlo hizo que Hermione se animara inmediatamente, aunque frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que la ropa que llevaba era nueva.

Como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando, Harry intervino para explicarlo:

—No he podido tender la ropa por la lluvia, así que compré un par de cosas nuevas.

Albus se había lanzado directamente a la cama y estaba intentando encaramarse a ella. Hermione extendió los brazos para ayudarlo, y observó con disgusto la etiqueta del jersey. ¡Era de una marca carísimo! ¿Cómo esperaba Harry que le devolviese el dinero? Ella sólo podía permitirse ropa de segunda mano, o de rebajas.

— ¡Al fin te has despertado, mamá! —exclamó Albus, besándola y abrazándola—. ¡Mira qué dibujo te he hecho! —le dijo muy orgulloso, enseñándole un dibujo con brillantes colores—. Somos yo, tú, y Harry en la casa en la que vamos a vivir.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hermione, que lanzó una mirada acusadora a Harry.

— ¿Qué…?—comenzó a preguntarle irritada, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Harry bajó a Albus de la cama.

—Ven, Albus —le dijo al niño tendiéndole la mano—. Vamos a prepararle algo de comer a mamá —volvió el rostro hacia Hermione, y añadió en un tono suave—: Luego hablaremos.

—Y yo te leeré un cuento —añadió Albus alegremente—. Hemos estado leyéndote un cuento cada noche, ¿verdad, Harry? El médico dijo que teníamos que dejarte descansar y que tenías que beber mucho, ¿a que sí, Harry?

—Eso es —asintió Harry esbozando una leve sonrisa—; y ahora vamos a prepararle algo para que coma.

Hermione sintió que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas, esa vez de emoción, cuando Harry salió del dormitorio con Albus. Momentos antes había estado preocupándose por cómo podría afectar su enfermedad emocionalmente al chiquillo, pero al verlo se había dado cuenta de que había estado preocupándose innecesariamente. Albus contaba con Harry, contaba con su padre.

Y sin embargo, aquella situación era tan contradictoria... ¿Cómo podía estar comportándose Harry como se estaba comportando con Albus y al mismo tiempo negarse obstinadamente a creer que era su hijo? ¡Y aquel ingenuo comentario del pequeño de que iban a irse a vivir todos juntos...! ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel como para permitir que Albus se hiciese ilusiones?

Su cuerpo estaba empezando a acusar de nuevo el cansancio físico y emocional que sentía, y a pesar de sus obstinados intentos por permanecer despierta, comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos, y diez minutos después, cuando Harry entró en el dormitorio, la encontró dormida.

* * *

Dejó sobre la mesilla de noche la bandeja que llevaba con un caldo de pollo, unas lonchas de jamón York y un yogur, y se quedó mirando vacilante a Hermione. No quería despertarla, pero tenía que empezar a comer para recuperar las fuerzas.

Tenía caído el tirante derecho del camisón y, sin pensarlo, extendió una mano para subirlo de nuevo al hombro. Hermione se despertó, poniéndose tensa al verlo inclinado sobre ella, pero, pasado ese primer sobresalto, se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, como hipnotizada, y sintió que se derretía por dentro.

¡No!, se dijo enfadada, no podía permitirse reaccionar así, no podía bajar la guardia y dejar que él viese lo vulnerable que era en realidad, no debía olvidar cuánto daño le había hecho, y lo que era más importante: bajo ningún concepto podía consentir que pudiese llegar a hacerle también daño a Albus.

El pensar en su hijo le dio fuerzas para apartar la vista del rostro de Harry y bajarla a la mano que yacía aún sobre su hombro.

—Cuando me recupere, quiero que me digas cuánto te has gastado en Albus y en mí —le dijo con aspereza.

Estaba segura de que el camisón que tenía puesto costaba mucho más de lo que ella habría pagado nunca por un camisón, pero no quería deberle nada. Estaba dispuesta a devolverle hasta el último centavo, aunque tuviese que sacrificar los ahorros que con tanto esfuerzo había ido acumulando todos esos años.

—Hay varias cosas de las que tenemos que hablar—le dijo Harry—, pero antes tienes que comer.

Hermione lo miró enfurruñada, pero tan pronto como le hubo dicho que no tenía hambre él replicó:

—Son órdenes del médico, Hermione, y si te pones cabezota te aseguro que haré que comas aunque tenga que darte este caldo cucharada a cucharada.

—No será necesario —farfulló ella.

—Bien. Y espero que a partir de ahora empieces a ser más razonable, y que descanses de verdad estas tres semanas. Por cierto, el doctor se pasará mañana otra vez, para asegurarse de que estás lo suficientemente bien como para hacer el viaje en coche hasta... hizo una pausa, y finalmente añadió hasta mi casa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hermione.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo con incredulidad—. Oh, no... No, no, no...— Balbuceó sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Ni hablar! Jamás volveré a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú, Harry, aunque sean tres semanas.

—Pues Albus está entusiasmado con la idea —replicó él.

Hermione se sintió como si le hubiera pegado un puntapié en la espinilla.

—No tienes derecho, Harry, no tienes derecho...—masculló furiosa—. Debiste consultármelo a mí antes de decirle nada, porque ahora, cuando yo le diga que no vamos a ir a tu casa quedaré como la mala de la película. Es cruel crearle expectativas que luego no van a cumplirse.

—Mira, Hermione, tú necesitas que alguien se ocupe de ti... de los dos, y tu situación económica no es precisamente próspera —añadió sin ninguna amabilidad—, así que no puedes permitirte contratar a una persona y no te queda otro remedio más que dejar que te ayude.

— ¡Tú… tú no sabes nada de mi situación económica! —protestó ella acaloradamente.

—Sé que con el salario que cobras y con los gastos que tienes debes andar todo el día echando cuentas para llegar a fin de mes —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros para disimular su preocupación—. Y dudo que los ahorros que tengas puedan sacarte de un apuro como éste.

Lágrimas de rabia porque sabía que tenía razón se agolparon en los ojos de Hermione y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Puede que no sea millonaria como tú, Harry, pero no necesito tu caridad, ni tú...

—Quizá no para ti, pero sabes que debes dejar que te ayude... aunque sólo sea por el bien de Albus —la interrumpió él.

Quisiera admitirlo o no, Harry estaba diciendo la verdad. Por el bien de Albus no tenía otro remedio más que aceptar lo que Harry le estaba sugiriendo. Al fin y al cabo sólo serían tres semanas, pensó. Y, de pronto, la semilla de una tenue esperanza germinó en su corazón, la esperanza de que al pasar un tiempo con Albus, Harry llegase a aceptar que era su hijo. Aquello era algo que Hermione ansiaba desesperadamente, y no por ella, sino por Albus.

—Soy la única persona que puede ayudarte, Hermione—insistió Harry—. A menos, claro está, que quieras ponerte en contacto con el padre del chico —añadió con aspereza.

La ensoñación de Hermione se esfumó, y sintió en el pecho una punzada de dolor y de rabia. Quería gritarle que no lo necesitaba, que no necesitaba a nadie, pero por desgracia, como él había dicho, no estaba en posición de elegir.

— ¿Y cómo te ocuparas de nosotros si tienes que trabajar? —le pregunto apretando los puños sobre la colcha para contener su orgullo.

—Puedo dirigir mis negocios desde casa con un portátil, una conexión a Internet, y un teléfono —contestó Harry—. Además, aunque no te guste la idea, me será mucho más fácil ocuparme de Albus y de ti en una casa que tenga más de dos dormitorios —añadió—. Así al menos podré dormir en mi propia cama.

Hermione notó que las mejillas se le encendían, y apartó la vista con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente. No quería que la conversación siguiese por ese camino.

— ¿Y dónde está esa casa con más de dos dormitorios? —masculló irritada—. ¿Podrá seguir yendo Albus al parvulario?

—No, pero sólo serán tres semanas —contestó: De todos modos está bien que se acostumbre a los cambios; dentro de poco tendrás que mandarlo a la escuela —añadió con el ceño fruncido y la escuela de primaria más cercana a este pueblo está a casi veinte kilómetros.

—Lo sé —le espetó Hermione enfadada.

¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Desde que Albus cumpliera los cuatro años había estado preocupándose por eso.

—Además, Albus se ha acostumbrado a mí —dijo Harry, yendo junto a la ventana y mirando fuera, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Naturalmente está triste porque tú estés enferma, pero está encantado con la idea de que vayamos a estar los tres juntos hasta que te pongas bien.

¡Los tres juntos! Hermione sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Albus no tenía por qué pagar por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. ¿Cómo podría negarle la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con su padre?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo a todos ustedes, Gracias por tooooooooodos los favoritos, y por los follows y en especial los comentarios, no saben cuan feliz me hacen. Yo se que al principio dije que actualizaría una vez por semana, y lo he hecho mas a menudo, no ha sido mentira solo que he tenido disponibilidad de tiempo y por eso es que lo he hecho, pero habráan días en los que no pueda, solo les pido que sean pacientes porque voy a terminar todas mis historias, y otra cosa para los que me piden Epílogo en algunas historias sepan que cuando pongo fin, significa fin. Y si la historia dice que está completa, es porque así queda. Les pido de mil amores que no me pidan mas de lo que les doy, que creo yo es suficiente, porque es estresante, todos tenemos nuestras vidas, y todos tenemos problemas, ya han visto que yo aquí no les vengo con problemas ni nada, solo vengo a divertirlos y hacerlos llorar y sufrir para luego dejarlos felices. Mi única meta es traerles historias y que ustedes me regalen de su tiempo en un comentario, en un follow o en un favorite. Besos y aquí les dejo otro capítulo y aprovechen mientras actualizo seguido, porque después no se podrá.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

El médico dio su consentimiento para que Hermione viajara y Hannah se ofreció para hacerle el equipaje. Esa mañana, subió a la habitación de su amiga con las dos maletas que Harry le había comprado, y las colocó abiertas sobre la cama, mientras Hermione, sentada en el silloncito que había en el rincón, junto al espejo de pie, le iba diciendo qué quería llevarse.

—Y no te preocupes por la casa. Yo me encargaré de echarle un ojo mientras estés fuera, y seguirá aquí esperándote para cuando vuelvas —tranquilizó Hannah a Hermione mientras sacaba varias mudas de ropa interior de los cajones de la cómoda—. Si es que vuelves... —añadió maliciosa, guiñándole un ojo—, porque Harry no ha tenido reparos a la hora de contarle a todo el mundo en el pueblo que estuvisteis casados.

La expresión divertida en el rostro de Hannah se transformó en una de preocupación al ver las lágrimas que habían aflorado a los ojos de Hermione.

—Oh, Hermione, no llores, por favor. Soy una tonta, no me hagas caso...

—No pasa nada. Seguro que el que esté tan sensible es un síntoma más provocado por este dichoso virus—replicó Hermione, secándose los ojos—. ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasarme esto a mí, Hannah? Lo único que quiero es que estas tres semanas pasen cuanto antes y volver a poder arreglármelas por mí misma.

—Te entiendo —dijo su amiga—. Aunque no se puede negar que Albus está encantado con Harry —añadió quedamente, como temerosa de que Hermione se molestase—. Esta mañana, camino del parvulario, lo escuché intentando convencer a Harry de que tenía que tener un perrito.

Hermione resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ha querido tener uno desde que vimos aquellos cachorros en la granja el año pasado. Me encantaría dejarle tener uno, pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar cada día, y él pronto empezará el colegio..., y entonces, ¿quién se ocuparía del perro?

— ¡Cielos! —exclamó de pronto Hannah al abrir el armario y ver la cantidad de vestidos, faldas, y blusas nuevas que había en él—. Harry ha comprado a Albus y a ti ropa suficiente como para un año entero. Por cierto, ¿dónde decías que vive? Recuérdame que le pida luego el teléfono por si pasara algo y tuviera que ponerme en contacto contigo.

—No sé dónde vive —contestó Hermione con desgana.

Ella no se había molestado en preguntarle a Harry. Aunque había accedido a que Albus y ella se fueran a vivir con él esas tres semanas, seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia, y además, el ver a Hannah sacando del armario toda esa ropa que le había comprado estaba poniéndola de peor humor aún. ¿Qué se creía Harry?, ¿que eran pobres y necesitaban su caridad?

—Bueno, pues ya está todo en el coche —anunció Harry.

Hermione se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa para su vecina y su marido, Neville, que habían ido a despedirlos junto con su hijo. Llamó a Albus, que estaba jugando con Frank en la acera, unos metros calle abajo, y los dos corrieron hacia ellos, pero Albus dio un traspié y se cayó.

Neville era el que estaba más cerca, y automáticamente se agachó para levantarlo, sonriéndole de un modo tranquilizador al ver que el labio inferior del niño empezaba a temblar.

—Deja, Neville, ya me ocupo yo.

Hermione giró sorprendida la cabeza en dirección a Harry, que era quien había dicho esas palabras. Pasó con expresión amenazadora por delante de Hannah y de ella y, cuando se agachó para tomar a Albus en brazos, vio en sus ojos una mirada que hizo que el corazón le dio se un vuelco. ¡Harry estaba celoso de Neville porque había reaccionado más rápidamente que él!

Una vez hubo comprobado que el chiquillo no se había hecho nada que se hubo calmado, Harry lo depositó de nuevo en el suelo para ayudar a Hermione a entrar en el coche. Hermione protestó al principio, diciendo que eran sólo unos pasos, pero para sus adentros tuvo que admitir que era más fácil para ella caminar apoyándose en Harry que intentar hacerlo por sí sola.

Sin embargo, no había necesidad alguna de que Harry le abrochase el cinturón, se dijo suspicaz cuando lo vio acuchillarse junto a la puerta abierta del coche para hacerlo. Con él tan cerca, para Hermione era imposible no aspirar el olor especiado de su colonia, no fijarse en aquella perfecta barbilla recién afeitada, en esos labios sensuales... La intensa concentración con que le estaba abrochando el cinturón le recordó a Albus cuando estaba absorto en alguna cosa.

Tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, y al oírla Harry levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero fue sólo décimas de segundo, porque inmediatamente Harry bajó la vista a su boca. Los labios de Hermione se entreabrieron como si la mirada de Harry hubiera accionado un resorte dentro de ella, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Harry ya no estaban fijos en su boca, sino que habían descendido hasta sus senos, cuyos pezones endurecidos delataban la excitación que se estaba apoderando de ella.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

El tono impaciente de Albus devolvió a Hermione a la realidad.

—Ahora mismo —contestó Harry levantándose y cerrando la puerta de Hermione.

Iban a ser tres largas semanas, pensó ella cerrando los ojos y exhalando un suspiro.

Llevaban ya cerca de tres horas en la carretera, y lo único que Hermione quería era poder acostarse y dormir, pero cuando Harry le preguntó si iba bien asintió mudamente con la cabeza, negándose a admitir lo incómoda y cansada que estaba.

— ¿Seguro? —le preguntó él.

—Estoy bien —insistió ella sin mirarlo, a pesar de que sabía que tenía la cabeza girada hacia ella.

—Si quieres, podemos parar un rato para que estires un poco las piernas.

—Te digo que no hace falta —replicó ella de mal humor.

* * *

No había imaginado que la casa de Harry estuviera tan lejos, pero su orgullo le había impedido preguntarle dónde estaba exactamente o cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar allí.

Albus en cambio, como todos los niños, no tenía esa clase de reparos, y le preguntó a Harry:

— ¿Estamos llegando ya?

—Casi —respondió Harry, y Hermione supo que estaba sonriendo porque lo había notado en su voz.

El cansancio empezó a hacer presa de ella, y se recostó en el asiento, ignorante de la preocupación con que estaba mirándola Harry.

—Ya no queda mucho —le oyó decir quedamente—. Tenemos que pasar un par de cruces más en la autopista, y luego tomar un desvío, pero cuando lleguemos allí, pararemos para que tu mamá descanse y...

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero parar —lo interrumpió Hermione—. ¡Para empezar ni siquiera quería ir a tu condenada casa! —le recordó agriamente.

Mientras se removía en el asiento, intentando encontrar una postura en la que estuviese medianamente cómoda, interceptó un intercambio de significativas miradas entre padre e hijo. Era como si se hubieran unido contra ella, pensó sintiendo deseos de aullar. Su irritación, sin embargo, se tomó pronto en temor, al pensar que quizá no fuera capaz de evitar que su hijo acabase siendo herido por su padre cuando aquellas tres semanas tocasen a su fin y saliese de sus vidas como había salido de la suya cinco años atrás.

No debería haber consentido cuando Harry le dijo que se ocuparía de ellos mientras estuviera enferma, se reprendió. Intentó mantenerse dormida, pero estaba demasiado cansada y le pesaban los ojos

* * *

—Mamá se ha dormido —le dijo Albus a Harry al cabo de un rato.

Harry giro la cabeza un momento para sonreír con humor.

—Todavía no está bien —contestó en voz baja—; necesita descansar.

Aunque su tono era tranquilo, por dentro estaba más preocupado de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir, y no sólo porque temía que el viaje estuviese siendo demasiado agotador para Hermione. Quizá fuera mejor que se hubiese dormido.

* * *

Al sentir que el coche iba más despacio, Hermione se despertó. Miró por la ventanilla, parpadeando para enfocar la vista, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer el lugar en el que estaban.

Se volvió hacia Harry para lanzarle una mirada furibunda, pero tenía la vista fija en el frente mientras avanzaban por la calle principal del pueblecito que tanto le había gustado la primera vez que habían ido allí.

No había cambiado nada, pensó para sus adentros, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, desde el riachuelo que atravesaba la villa hasta las casas de piedra con sus ventanas emplomadas.

Llegaron al final de la calle y Harry torció a la derecha, como Hermione sabía que haría, pasando la antigua iglesia, y siguió de frente por un estrecho camino de tierra. Un alto muro de piedra rodeaba la casa, ocultándola a la vista, pero su imagen se había formado con toda claridad en su mente. Atravesaron las rejas de la entrada, y el coche avanzó hacia la casa por el camino de grava, que crujía al paso de los neumáticos.

Hermione sintió náuseas, y se preguntó si aquello era una broma pesada, o si sencillamente Harry podía haber sido tan insensible como para haberla llevado allí sabiendo lo que ese lugar había significado para ella.

Aquélla era la casa que él le había prometido que le compraría, la casa de la que se había enamorado años atrás, la casa que ella le había dicho que sería el lugar perfecto para criar a sus hijos... la casa en la que nunca habían llegado a vivir porque él había puesto fin a su matrimonio.

El dolor que sentía parecía estarle royendo las entrañas, y poco a poco la ira fue apoderándose de ella. Si no hubiera sido porque Albus estaba en el asiento de atrás, y a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, le habría dicho a Harry que diera media vuelta y la llevara de nuevo a casa.

En lugar de eso, tuvo que contentarse con sisearle agriamente:

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

Harry apagó el motor y se bajó del vehículo sin decir nada. El sol del atardecer brillaba sobre la piedra amarillenta del edificio, y un aroma a lavanda y rosas inundó las fosas nasales de Hermione en cuanto Harry le abrió la puerta.

—Le pedí a la señora Figg que preparara una habitación para ti y otra para Albus —le dijo mientras se agachaba para ayudarla a salir.

—No me toques —farfulló Hermione, casi escupiendo las palabras y mirándolo con ojos relampagueantes.

¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole aquello?, ¿cómo podía haberla llevado allí, al lugar que había soñado con que fuera su hogar? Tuvo que tragar saliva para contener las náuseas que le sobrevinieron.

Albus, que se había bajado del coche y se había puesto a corretear por el jardín, llamó a Harry y le preguntó excitado:

— ¿No crees que a un perrito le gustaría mucho este sitio?

—Sí, ya lo creo —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione sintió que una ola de furia la invadía, haciéndola temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

—Harry, no te atrevas a... —comenzó, pero no acabó la frase porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y por la puerta salió una mujer mayor que se acercó hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

—He hecho todo lo que me pidió, señor Potter —le dijo a Harry, lanzando una mirada discreta a Hermione y a Albus.

—Gracias, Arabella —contestó Harry—. Termine lo que estuviese haciendo y váyase a casa. Seguro que el Sr. Figg está esperando ansioso su cena.

La mujer se rió.

—Sí, señor, el estómago de mi marido es como un pozo sin fondo —dijo—. Hasta mañana.

Cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, Harry se volvió hacia Hermione y le explicó:

—Esa era Arabella Figg. Su marido y ella son los guardeses. Los contraté al poco de comprar la casa. Ella se encarga de mantener la casa limpia, y él, del cuidado del jardín y de las reparaciones. Bueno, si te parece, te acompañaré a tu habitación y, cuando te hayas acomodado, Albus y yo iremos llevando las maletas. ¿Qué dices tú, Albus? —le preguntó al chiquillo.

Albus asintió, sonriéndole con adoración.

Hermione dejó que Harry pasara un brazo por debajo del suyo, y la condujera a la casa. Se sentía tan mal anímica y físicamente que quería echarse a llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo delante de él.

La puerta de doble hoja de la entrada daba paso al hermoso vestíbulo oval que recordaba como si lo tuviese impreso en la mente, con aquella escalera de caracol que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, pero Hermione casi dio un traspié al mirar en derredor. Cuando habían ido a ver la casa, años atrás, la pared circular del vestíbulo había estado pintada en un deprimente tono beige, que había sido reemplazado por un amarillo claro, el mismo color del que le había dicho a Harry que haría que lo pintasen cuando la casa fuese suya.

Hermione empezó a temblar por dentro al comprobar que cada detalle del vestíbulo había sido decorado como ella lo había querido, pero en lugar de darle placer, el que Harry lo hubiera remozado tal y como lo había imaginado hizo que una creciente angustia se apoderara de ella.

* * *

Mientras Harry observaba preocupado el pálido rostro de Hermione y la mirada vacía de sus ojos, la vio tambalearse, y maldiciendo entre dientes, corrió a sostenerla y la alzó en sus brazos. Siempre había sido delicada y esbelta, pero había perdido peso, y la enfermedad la había dejado tan debilitada, que daba la impresión de que fuese a quebrarse, como una muñeca de porcelana. Ignorando sus protestas, la llevó al piso de arriba.

Las habitaciones que le había pedido a Arabella que preparase para Albus y para ella estaban conectadas la una con la otra. Hermione le había dicho cuando habían ido a ver la casa que la mayor de esas dos habitaciones podrían convertirla en el dormitorio principal, y que la contigua, más pequeña, sería perfecta para poner allí el cuarto del bebé.

— ¡Bájame, puedo andar! —protestó Hermione.

—Quizá, pero por lo que acaba de pasar abajo, en el vestíbulo, dudo que hubieras podido subir las escaleras sin ayuda —contestó Harry.

Hermione quería replicarle, pero el que la tuviera en brazos y el estar en aquella casa le traía muchos recuerdos, y parecía que el corazón fuese a salírsele del pecho. Era el resentimiento lo que hacía que el corazón le latiese tan apresuradamente, se dijo con firmeza. La vocecilla de su conciencia le advirtió en un susurro que el resentimiento no era más que una forma de autodefensa, que estaba encerrándose en sí misma por miedo a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, y que Harry volviera a herirla, pero la ignoró.

Después de todo, pensó obstinadamente, ¿qué motivos tenía para temer nada? Sólo los tontos tropezaban dos veces con la misma piedra. Tal vez una parte rebelde y romántica de sí misma sintiese aún algo por Harry, pero eso era todo. Queriendo como quería a Albus, como madre no podría olvidar jamás que Harry se había negado a aceptar que era hijo suyo.

Además, el motivo por el que se había puesto tan sensible, por el que se estaba sintiendo tan vulnerable, no era otro que el que la hubiese llevado a aquella casa, la casa de la que se había quedado prendada, en la que había soñado que criarían a sus hijos.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —anunció Harry.

Empujó con el pie la pesada puerta del dormitorio, y entró, depositándola sobre la cama a Hermione, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar las emociones que la estaban embargando. También aquella habitación estaba decorada exactamente como le había dicho a Harry que le gustaría decorarla.

—Le pedí a Arabella que pusiera una cama supletoria en el cuarto del niño para que Albus pueda tenerte cerca por la noche —le estaba diciendo Harry, obviamente ajeno al impacto emocional que estaba teniendo la habitación en ella.

Hermione se preguntó si también habría convertido el cuartito junto al del bebé en un aseo, como ella había querido, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, temerosa de no poder contener más las lágrimas, y se alegró de no haberlo hecho cuando Albus entró corriendo en el dormitorio con el rostro resplandeciente de entusiasmo.

— ¡Mami! Arabella me ha dicho que si me das permiso podré ir a ver a su perra—dijo casi sin aliento.

Harry intervino rápidamente, como si hubiera adivinado lo que su madre estaba pensando:

—Es un animal muy tranquilo —le aseguró—. Y si te quedas más tranquila, lo acompañaré yo.

Ignorando a su madre, Albus rodeó la pierna de Harry con sus bracitos regordetes, y levantó el rostro hacia él con una expresión de adoración casi beatífica.

Enternecida, pero también preocupada, Hermione sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

— ¿Podemos ir ahora? —preguntó Albus impaciente, tirando a Harry del pantalón.

Harry, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—No, ahora no, Albus —respondió suave pero firmemente—. Iremos mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione contuvo el aliento, casi esperando que a su hijo le entrase un berrinche, como tantas veces cuando ella le decía que algo no podía ser, pero aunque frunció el ceño y arrugó la naricilla, Harry lo ignoró, como si ya hubiese anticipado su reacción. Y el niño, viendo que de nada le iba a servir protestar, soltó la pierna de Harry, y simplemente se quedó allí plantado, enfurruñado y con la cabeza gacha.

—Ven, Albus, vamos a ver tu habitación —le dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano—. Está aquí al lado, justo junto a la de tu mamá.

Olvidando repentinamente su enfado, el pequeño levantó la cabeza hacia él y tomó dócilmente la mano que le ofrecía. Con el corazón en un puño, Hermione vio a padre e hijo salir de la habitación y pasar a la contigua, desde donde oyó a Albus preguntarle:

— ¿Y tú dónde vas a dormir, Harry?

—En otra habitación que hay al final del pasillo—contestó él.

— ¿Y por qué no duermes con mi madre? —Insistió el niño—. Su cama es muy grande.

Hubo una pausa, y aunque si le preguntaran no sabría decir el motivo, Hermione intuyó que Harry había tomado a su hijo en brazos.

—Verás, Albus —comenzó a explicarle—, en tu casa dormí en la cama de tu mamá porque no había otra habitación y tenía que estar con ella por si me necesitaba de noche, pero ahora ya está un poquito mejor, y aquí tengo mi propia habitación.

—Pues yo creo que podrías dormir con mi madre. El padre y la madre de Frank duermen en la misma cama —apuntó Albus, con esa lógica suya de niño de cinco años.

* * *

En el cuarto del bebé, con Albus en brazos, Harry se volvió hacia la ventana y miró fuera, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se iba disipando la punzada de ansiedad que las inocentes palabras del chiquillo habían provocado en su pecho.

Hermione, la Hermione que ya no era su dulce Mione, nunca lo acogería de buen grado en su cama. Cierto que aquella noche días atrás, cuando la fiebre le había impedido distinguir el pasado del presente, se había entregado a él, volviendo a ser su Mione de nuevo, pero si hubiera estado plenamente consciente, aquello no habría pasado.

Estaba ya anocheciendo, y Albus, cansado sin duda del viaje en coche y de las emociones de día, había apoyado la cabeza en su pecho. Harry recordó cómo lo habían asaltado los celos cuando Neville había ido a auxiliarlo. Aunque era absurdo de todo punto, se había sentido como si el otro hombre le hubiera estado usurpando un papel que fuera suyo por derecho propio. Apretó el cuerpecillo de Albus contra sí, preguntándose si el vínculo emocional que estaba surgiendo entre el niño y él tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que fuera hijo de Hermione, o si simplemente estaba empezado a encariñarse con él, a sentir un amor paternal hacia él.

— ¿Sabes qué se me está ocurriendo? — Le propuso a Albus—. Que si quieres, puedo ponerte esa película de dibujos animados que te regalaron Hannah y Neville antes de venimos, y mientras la ves yo le subo una bandeja con algo de comer a tu madre y luego cuando baje cenamos tú y yo. ¿Te parece, campeón?

—Bueno —asintió el chiquillo—. ¿Y después le leeremos un cuento a mamá?

Harry sonrió y le revolvió el cabello. Para Hermione, era importante no utilizar la televisión como niñera, había instituido una especie de ritual, en el que leían juntos una historia. Respecto a por qué lo habían estado haciendo en el dormitorio de Hermione en vez de en el del chiquillo, era algo que ni él mismo tenía muy claro. Un gemido dolorido lo hizo volverse y apretó los labios para ocultar su preocupación al ver a Hermione en el umbral de la puerta, agarrándose al marco para mantener el equilibrio.

—Hermione, por amor de Dios... —masculló—. Deberías estar descansando.

—Estoy bien, no necesito descansar ahora —contesté Hermione irritada sin mirarlo—. Eh, Albus —le dijo al niño—, ¿qué te parece si esta noche te leo un cuento yo a ti ahora que estoy mejor? Estoy segura de que Harry tiene un montón de cosas que hacer.

El chiquillo, sin embargo, en vez de revolverse en los brazos de Harry para que lo dejase ir con ella, no hizo el más mínimo ademán de querer apartarse de él, y cuando Harry, incómodo por Hermione, lo depositó en el suelo, Albus se abrazó con fuerza a sus piernas y haciendo pucheros dijo:

—No, quiero leerlo con Harry.

* * *

Sentada en el amplio alféizar del ventanal de la sala de estar, Hermione observó pensativa a su hijo jugando alegremente en el jardín con la bonachona perra Albus de los Figg. El niño, que estaba corriendo delante del animal, dio un traspié, yendo a caer de bruces sobre el césped, y la perra corrió solícita junto a él, pero al momento el chico volvía a ponerse de pie sin un solo rasguño.

Llevaban allí dos semanas, y Hermione se sentía ya casi completamente recuperada, lo que quería decir que no había motivo para que permaneciesen allí por más tiempo, y que deberían volver a casa y retomar sus vidas.

Sin embargo, Hermione no podía engañarse con respecto a cómo reaccionaría Albus ante la idea de marcharse. Adoraba a Harry, a los guardeses, y a su perra, y sin duda se disgustaría mucho.

En ese momento, se oyó el ruido de un coche deteniéndose frente a la casa. Debía de tratarse de Harry, que había salido después del desayuno para asistir a una reunión de negocios. A los pocos minutos aparecía en el jardín, dirigiéndose hacia Albus, que corrió hacia él nada más verlo, riendo cuando lo alzó en sus brazos haciéndolo girar con él.

Mientras los miraba, Hermione no pudo evitar imaginar una escena similar. Estaba paseando por el jardín, al lado de Harry, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y un brazo de él en tomo a su cintura, y de pronto aparecía Albus y corría hacia ellos.

Se sintió estremecer. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que martirizarse de esa manera con cosas que nunca iban a ocurrir? Parecía que nada podía destruir el amor que sentía por Harry, ni siquiera algo tan doloroso como que se hubiese negado a aceptar una y otra vez que Albus era su hijo.

Tenía que decirle a Harry que quería marcharse, y tenía que decírselo ya, antes de que su vulnerabilidad se hiciese aún mayor. Inspirando profundamente, se levantó y salió al jardín.

Cuando la vio acercarse a ellos, Harry dejó a Albus en el suelo.

—Albus, ¿no es hora de que lleves a Jill a casa? —Le sugirió Harry al niño—. Debe de ser ya su hora de comer.

El chiquillo asintió. Fue por la correa, que yacía en medio del césped, y la enganchó en el collar de la perra.

—Vamos, chica —le dijo, tirando de la correa.

Y se alejó, hablándole al animal como si pudiera entenderle.

— ¿Sabes? —le dijo Harry de repente a Hermione mientras veían marchar a Albus—, he estado pensando, y no creo que haya razón para que el chico no pueda tener un perro. Es muy responsable. De hecho, ayer al ir a comprar el pan me crucé con el cartero y me dijo que su perra labrador ha tenido varios cachorros y quieren regalados. Podríamos acercarnos mañana para que Albus escoja uno.

— ¡No!, ¡Albus no va a tener un perro! —lo interrumpió Hermione bruscamente.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, Hermione, se muere por tener uno...

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —replicó ella—. Puede que hayas estado pensando, Harry, pero es obvio que no has pensado en que nuestra casa no es tan grande como ésta, y en que yo tengo que trabajar —le espetó enfadada, dándole la espalda.

—No te pongas así, Hermione... —comenzó Harry, extendiendo una mano y poniéndola sobre su brazo.

Hermione se revolvió al instante, girándose hacia él y diciéndole furiosa:

— ¡Suéltame, no me toques! Odio que me toques.

Al ver cómo sus agrias palabras ensombrecieron el rostro de Harry, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se había pasado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese disculparse, la tristeza de los ojos de Harry se transformó en ira, y de pronto la agarró por los brazos, atrayéndola bruscamente hacia sí.

— ¡Déjame, no...! —protestó Hermione, pero el resto de sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de Harry.

La ira que la agitaba por dentro hizo que Hermione le respondiese con la misma intensidad. Sin embargo, la causa de aquella ira no tenía nada que ver con que Harry quisiese comprarle un perro a Albus, sino con el deseo que insistía en reprimir a toda costa. Su cuerpo estaba volviéndose contra ella, se dijo cuándo se oyó gemir suavemente.

De algún modo, en ese momento en la mente de Hermione se disipo el pasado, y se disipo también la traición de Harry. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos subieron hasta su rostro, y el tacto de sus mejillas afeitadas fue suficiente para acrecentar la excitación que se estaba apoderando de ella.

Las manos de Harry tampoco estaban quietas. Habían empezado a recorrer su espalda con sensuales caricias, luego le masajearon los hombros, volvieron a bajar por la espalda hasta la cintura, y no se detuvieron allí, sino que siguieron bajando.

Hermione se estremeció cuando alcanzaron sus caderas y tiró de ellas hacia delante, apretándolas contra las suyas.

El movimiento de la mano derecha de Harry, subiendo y bajando de su nalga a su seno, arrancó de la garganta de Hermione un intenso gemido, y se arqueé hacia él extasiada.

—No, Harry. No... Mmm... Así... —se oyó Hermione murmurar a sí misma, farfullando a continuación palabras de alabanza y ruegos entre los apasionados besos que se estaban dando—. Harry... —jadeo, colocando su mano encima de la que él tenía sobre su pecho—. Tócame bien...

— ¿Bien?

El tono ronco de su voz le dijo a Hermione lo excitado que estaba, y un cosquilleo delicioso la recorrió de arriba abajo.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero... —lo urgió—, sabes lo que me gusta.

— ¿Te refieres a esto? —inquirió Harry, acariciando la aureola en torno al endurecido pezón.

Hermione se estremeció.

—Mmm... Sí, a eso —asintió en un susurro—. Pero sin la ropa, Harry. Quiero que me quites la ropa y que tú te la quites también. Los dos desnudos —añadió—, sin nada entre nosotros.

— ¿Sin ropa?—repitió él como un eco—. ¿Y qué me dices de así?

Le bajó la copa del sostén a través de la camiseta, y froto la tela contra el pezón, arrancando un gemido desesperado de placer de los labios de Hermione.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —inquirió Harry.

—Mmm, sí... —asintió ella temblorosa.

Harry tomó una de sus manos y la plantó con la palma abierta contra su pecho, haciéndola descender hacia su estómago, y más allá. Los dedos de Hermione se apretaron ansiosos contra la bragueta de su pantalón, explorándolo febrilmente, pero quería tocarlo de verdad.

Estaba ya a punto de bajarle la cremallera, cuando sonó el móvil de Harry y el antipático ruido la devolvió a la realidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se apartó de Harry, que estaba mirándola aturdido, y echó a correr hacia la casa queriendo escapar no sólo de él, sino también de la humillación que sentía.

— ¡Hermione, espera!

Harry maldijo entre dientes. El móvil seguía sonando. Irritado, lo apagó, y fue tras ella.

* * *

Tan pronto como llegó a su dormitorio, Hermione abrió el armario y sacó las maletas que Harry les había comprado. Abrió una de ellas en el suelo, y empezó a des colgar ropa de las perchas y a meterla en ella de cualquier manera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz de Harry la hizo girarse.

— ¿Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo? —le espetó—. ¡Estoy haciendo las maletas! ¡Albus y yo nos vamos! Nunca debimos venir, nunca. Sabía que...

— ¿Qué sabías? —la cortó Harry.

El brillo furioso en sus ojos hizo que el corazón empezara a latirle a Hermione como un loco y que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, pero se dijo con firmeza que no iba a dejarse intimidar.

—Lo que sé es que no quiero seguir ni un minuto más aquí, Harry, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tú—le contestó enfadada apartando la mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Hermione?, dímelo —le rogó él exasperado—. Hace cinco minutos estabas en mis brazos y de repente...

—No quiero hablar de eso —lo interrumpió ella—. Lo que... lo que ha pasado ahí fuera no ha significado nada para mí. No ha sido más que...

— ¿Más que qué? —la desafió Harry.

Hermione sabía que lo que estaba intentando era que lo mirara, pero también sabía que, si lo hacía, podría ver en sus ojos lo vulnerable que era en realidad, así que manteniendo la cara vuelta hacia un lado, le gritó obstinadamente:

— ¡Nada!

— ¿Nada?—repitió él en un tono quedo.

Había un matiz amenazante en su voz, y al verlo avanzar hacia ella Hermione, aturdida, dejó caer la ropa que tenía en la mano, y trató de huir de él, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había ido hacia la cama en vez de hacia la puerta. Estaba atrapada, con Harry delante de ella impidiéndole el paso. No le quedaba otra opción más que trepar por encima de la cama y escapar por el otro lado, pero justo se había dado la vuelta y se estaba encaramando a ella cuando Harry la agarró por un tobillo y la detuvo.

—Buen intento —farfulló divertido—. Siempre me pareció que tenías uno de los traseros más bonitos que he visto en mi vida —dijo bajando la vista a esa parte de su cuerpo—. Y creo recordar...

Hermione no quería oír lo que recordaba, y por una buena razón: temía que escuchar a Harry hablar del pasado la hiciese sentirse aún más vulnerable.

—Y respecto a ese... « Nada »... —murmuró Harry en su oído—, ¿qué te parece si empezamos otra vez desde el principio?

Harry se subió también a la cama, haciendo rodar a Hermione hacia un lado para que quedara boca arriba, y se colocó sobre ella, apoyando su peso en las rodillas y las manos.

A Hermione le bastó con mirarlo a los ojos para saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Harry tenía la vista fija en sus labios, y ella se encontró de pronto entreabriéndolos y humedeciéndolos con la punta de la lengua.

—Así que lo que ha pasado fuera hace un rato no era nada... —murmuró Harry.

Sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, trazó lentamente con el índice la curva de la mandíbula de Hermione y luego el contorno de sus labios.

—Sabes que voy a besarte, ¿no es verdad? —añadió—. Y sabes que quieres que te bese.

Hermione intentó decir que no, intentó convencerse de que no, pero Harry no estaba jugando limpiamente. Sabía lo loca que la volvía su manera de besar, esos besos lentos y sensuales que hacían que se derritiera por dentro. Y lo sabía porque ella se lo había dicho mil veces mientras habían estado casados. Y quizá también más recientemente pensó Hermione,...aquella noche, cuando ella había estado con fiebre. Debería reaccionar, empujarlo y salir de allí, pero era como si estuviese bajo algún poderoso encantamiento, porque, con el corazón latiéndole como un loco, no podía apartar los ojos de la boca de Harry.

No debería haber cerrado los ojos, se reprendió después de hacerlo, pero segundos más tarde, cuando los labios de Harry descendieron sobre los suyos, dejó a un lado los reproches, y se sorprendió al notar cómo se consumía de impaciencia con aquellos suaves besos preliminares.

Subió las manos a los hombros de Harry, y se agarró a ellos, respondiéndole afanosamente, para después rodearle la espalda y apretarlo contra sí, pero notó que Harry se tensaba y cómo sus labios se despegaban de los de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo encontró mirándola jadeante. Casi sin darse cuenta, alzó una mano hacia su rostro, acariciándole la barbilla y trazando el contorno de sus labios como él había hecho antes con ella.

Luego, levantó la cabeza de la cama y tomó la de Harry entre ambas manos, imprimiendo besos por todo su rostro mientras le susurraba:

—Acaríciame, Harry... hazme sentir como me hacías sentir cuando estábamos casados...

— ¿Como cuando estábamos casados? —repitió él suavemente—. ¿Te refieres a cuando nos deseábamos el uno al otro de tal modo que cuando no podíamos estar juntos se hacía casi insoportable? ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres, Hermione? ¿Me deseas de esa manera? ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Mientras hablaba, sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, y Hermione sintió como si la sangre que corría por sus venas se estuviese convirtiendo en ardiente llama.

—Harry... la ropa... —le rogó entre suaves gemidos—... quítamela... no la necesito... Te necesito a ti, necesito tus manos, necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía...

Estremeciéndose por la intensidad de las emociones que estaba experimentando, Hermione le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y empezó a frotarse contra él.

Siempre le había maravillado que aquellas grandes manos que tenía pudieran mostrarse tan seguras y cuidadosas cuando le quitaban la ropa, pero en esa ocasión la impaciencia que urgía a Harry hizo que prácticamente se la arrancara.

—Hermione... Hermione... Oh, Dios... no sabes cuánto te había echado de menos... esto... nosotros...

Las palabras abandonaban atropelladamente los labios de Harry mientras su aliento rozaba la piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

—Quítate la ropa tú también, Harry —le rogó Hermione con voz ronca—, Quiero sentirte desnudo sobre mí...

—Quítamela tú —replicó él.

Al verla vacilar, Harry tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre el frontal de su camisa.

— ¿No te he dicho nunca..., lo mucho que me excitas?

Hermione estaba temblando de tal modo que sus dedos ni siquiera podían desabrochar los botones.

—Espera, te ayudaré —murmuró Harry.

Juntos fueron desabrochándolos uno tras otro, y finalmente Harry se sacó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo.

Hermione admiró su ancho tórax antes de empezar a frotar sus manos arriba y abajo deleitándose en el tacto de su piel, pero pronto Harry empezó a besarla de nuevo, y cuando su manó tomó uno de sus senos por debajo y agachó la cabeza para cubrir el endurecido pezón con su boca, Hermione se escuchó a sí misma emitir un salvaje gemido de excitación.

Mientras Harry seguía atormentándola dulcemente, lamiendo la pequeña protuberancia y succionando, Hermione bajó las manos hasta la cinturilla, y estaba desabrochando el botón cuando una de las fuertes manos de él la detuvo.

— ¡Hermione, No! —jadeó.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Estoy demasiado excitado. Si me tocas ahora no podré seguir controlándome, y quiero darte más placer del que hayas sentido jamás.

Sus manos y su boca fueron recorriendo el cuerpo de Hermione dedicando a cada centímetro de piel la mayor atención, y antes incluso de que alcanzara la suave turgencia de su vientre, Hermione estaba ya temblando de deseo.

Cuando sintió sus labios contra la sedosa piel de la cara interna de sus muslos, Hermione cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en las deliciosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, y cuando sus dedos separaron sus pliegues hinchados jadeo, casi incapaz de soportar tanto placer.

Todo su cuerpo palpitaba, y el solo contacto de sus dedos la estaba haciendo enloquecer. Luego, cuando alcanzaron el montículo escondido entre sus húmedos pliegues, lo estimularon, pero se retiraron para ser reemplazados por la lengua de Harry. Y todo el tiempo Hermione gemía, arqueando su cuerpo hacia él.

Luego, él se posicionó entre sus piernas, la tomó entre sus brazos, y empezó a empujar sus caderas contra las de ella, con unos envites lentos primero, más rápidos después, que fueron llevándolos a los dos hacia las cumbres del placer.

Hermione las alcanzó primero, dejando escapar un grito ahogado, mientras sus pliegues se tensaban en torno al miembro de él, llevándolo con ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas a medida que las oleadas del orgasmo se iban disipando. Que aquel acto, tan intenso y tan erótico, pudiese servir además para crear una nueva vida era algo que siempre la había maravillado, como un misterio que lo convertía en algo casi espiritual, y esa sensación siempre había hecho que fuera incluso más especial para ella.

Tiempo atrás había creído que a Harry le sucedía igual... e incluso le había dejado entrever eso la primera vez que ella, azorada, se había atrevido a hablar le de ello, pero Harry ya no era el mismo.

El Harry que estaba allí, yaciendo exhausto sobre ella, el mismo Harry al que acababa de entregarse, se había negado una y otra vez a aceptar que Albus era su hijo y la había insultado, acusándola de haberle sido infiel.

¿Dónde estaba su amor propio, su respeto por sí misma?

Un instante después Harry se retiraba de dentro de ella, y tuvo la impresión de que no era sólo física, sino también emocionalmente, y de pronto fue como si una negra ola se cerniera sobre ella y la arrastrara con ella hacia la playa de la tristeza.

* * *

Harry bajo la vista hacia Hermione que yacía en la cama dormida. Había ido al cuarto de baño y cuando había vuelto, ya no estaba despierta. Allí de pie, su rostro era una rígida máscara de angustia.

Unos minutos antes, mientras le había estado haciendo el amor, había olvidado que había habido otro hombre en su vida, un hombre de verdad, no un espécimen débil como él, que había sido capaz de darle un hijo. La amargura tensó las comisuras de sus labios de sólo pensarlo.

Hermione había respondido a sus besos y a sus caricias como si ningún otro hombre la hubiese tocado desde el día en que se había separado, como si nunca hubiera querido que otro hombre la tocara...

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto le hubiera gustado que aquello fuera cierto, hasta qué punto quería creerlo pero no podía engañarse.

El dulce sabor de los labios de Hermione, de su piel, estaba aún en su lengua, en su boca... Y en ese momento, mientras la observaba, supo de pronto que, a pesar de su traición, no podría volver a vivir sin ella.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, se que me he demorado, pero he tenido mucho tiempo disponible. Besos. Si quieren me pueden buscar en Twitter como IamLzv, la volví a activar solo para tener mas contacto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de pura dicha. Todavía medio dormida, se estiró, y el leve dolor muscular que sintió al hacerlo la hizo sonreír aún más ampliamente. No había nada como despertarse por la mañana tras una buena noche de sexo, pensó extendiendo la mano hacia el otro lado de la cama, hacia Harry.

¡Harry! La rapidez con que sus pensamientos la catapultaron de la más maravillosa felicidad a la realidad la hicieron incorporarse en la cama como un resorte. Recordando lo que había ocurrido, sintió deseos de abofetearse por haberse dejado llevar como se había dejado llevar. Las maletas ya no estaban en el suelo, y el armario estaba cerrado. Al mirar el reloj de la mesilla de noche vio que eran las nueve de la mañana. ¡Las nueve de la mañana!

No podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto, aunque Harry siempre la había picado con eso, pavoneándose de que debía de ser un amante increíble para dejarla tan cansada.

El corazón le palpitó a un ritmo acelerado al pensar en lo ocurrido, pero Hermione intentó convencerse de que se debía a la irritación que sentía, no a otra cosa.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de pronto, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos, y al levantar la cabeza, vio a su hijo.

— ¡Mami!, ¡te traemos el desayuno! —le anunció muy excitado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hermione al oír ese «te traemos», y rogó en silencio por que se estuviera refiriendo a Arabella, y no a Harry, pero la tensión en su estómago le dijo que era Harry antes incluso de que apareciera con una bandeja detrás de Albus.

—Llevas un montón de horas durmiendo —le reprochó el chiquillo, pero luego le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dijo muy orgulloso—: Te he hecho las tostadas, y papá me ha ayudado.

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles como estatuas y Hermione observó angustiada la mirada culpable en los ojos de Albus, que trepó a la cama y hundió la cabeza en su regazo para ocultar su enrojecido rostro. Hermione lo rodeo con sus brazos de un modo protector. Aunque era demasiado pequeño para saber por qué había llamado «papá» a Harry, sabía que no debería haberlo hecho.

Harry se limitó a mirar a Hermione, y depositó en silencio la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche antes de salir del dormitorio.

No podía seguir posponiéndolo por más tiempo, se dijo Hermione con firmeza. El dolor lacerante que había sentido cuando la inocencia de su hijo había delatado su ansia y su necesidad de tener un padre, y de que fuese Harry quien desempeñase ese papel en su vida, había reforzado su decisión de no seguir allí ni un día más.

El haber visto lo vulnerable que era su hijo la había llenado de remordimientos, y se preguntaba cuánto daño no intencionado le habría hecho ya dejando que conociera a Harry.

Por supuesto había fingido ante su hijo que no se había dado cuenta de su azoramiento y su malestar, y lo había instado a compartir su desayuno y a que le contara lo que había hecho la tarde anterior para quitarle al chiquillo de la cabeza el mal trago.

Sin embargo, no había sido una buena idea, porque, después de contarle que había estado jugando otra vez con la perra de Arabella, Albus le dijo que Harry había ido a recogerlo a casa de los Figg, y que luego lo había bañado y le había leído un cuento antes de acostarse.

—Pa... Harry me dijo que estabas muy causada y que necesitabas descansar —le había dicho.

Al escuchar aquel inocente comentario y recordar el motivo por el que había necesitado descansar, Hermione había sentido una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Su pequeño estaba ilusionándose con que Harry pudiera llegar a ser para él el padre que ansiaba tener, y a ella, sabiendo que Harry jamás aceptaría ser ese padre, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa más que lanzarse a sus brazos como una idiota desesperada.

Pero peor había sido aun cuando Albus la había mirado esperanzado y le había preguntado:

—Mamá, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, con Arabella, con Jill, y con Harry?

A Hermione se le había encogido el corazón.

—Bueno —le había contestado intentando parecer calmada—, ya sé que esto te gusta mucho, Albus, pero, ¿qué me dices de Frank? Es tu amigo y...

—Harry es mi amigo —la había interrumpido Albus obstinadamente—, y Arabella, y Bill, y también Jill, aunque sea una perra. —Ojala Harry fuera mi padre...

En ese momento, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de la sala de estar, estaba observando a su pequeño.

Pero la puntilla para la pobre Hermione había sido oírle mientras ayudaba al guardes, a arrancar las malas hierbas. Cerró los ojos, intentando apartar aquellos dolorosos pensamientos de su mente, pero al abrirlos, si lo hubiera conjurado con su pesar, vio a Harry reflejado en el cristal detrás de ella

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Harry.

—No hay nada que hablar —replicó ella con amargura—. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas y... —incapaz de contenerse, añadió con un suspiro cansado—. Sé que debes creer que aleccioné a Albus para que... para que te llamara «papá», pero no es verdad. Cuando ve a otros niños con sus padres, como a su amigo Frank y a Neville... La verdad es que siempre le ha resultado difícil el no tener un padre...

* * *

Harry se dijo en ese momento que el nuevo nombre que había elegido para sí misma le iba bien. Ahora era Hermione, una mujer hecha y derecha, no Mione, aquella chica ingenua e insegura con la que se había casado. Y había algo en ese nuevo yo suyo que lo atraía incluso más. Mione la adolescente, se había ido para siempre, y lamentaría siempre no haber podido presenciar su proceso de maduración, pero si le ocurría eso con recuerdo, ¿cómo se sentiría si tuviese que pasar el resto de su vida lejos de Hermione?

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte —le dijo.

— ¿Una propuesta? —repitió Hermione recelosa, sintiendo cómo los nervios le revolvían el estómago. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿ofrecerle dinero para que se llevase a Albus lejos de él y negase a quien le preguntase que era su padre?—. ¿Qué clase, de propuesta? —inquirió desafiante.

La mirada de Harry estaba cargada de ironía cuando respondió.

—Pensaba que sabías, Hermione, conociéndome como creo que me conoces, que sólo hay una clase de propuesta que un hombre decente puede hacerle a una mujer después de haber pasado la noche juntos —al ver que ella se tensaba y lo miraba con desconfianza, le aclaró—: Estoy pidiéndote que vuelvas a casarte conmigo.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Hermione como un rayo, dejándola aturdida de incredulidad con un dolor sordo en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

— ¿Por qué? Porque quiero que vuelvas a ser mi esposa y... —Harry giró la cabeza para que Hermione no pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro, y añadió sin emoción alguna—: y porque quiero que Albus sea mi hijo.

Hermione tuvo la impresión de que estuviera oyendo hablar a Harry desde muy lejos, como si hubiera un muro impenetrable de cristal entre ellos.

Las palabras exasperadas « ¡Es que Albus ya es tu hijo!» resonaron como un trueno en su corazón, pero frenó su lengua al pensar en el chiquillo, que tan desesperadamente quería tener un padre. Además, no le cabía duda de que Harry sería un buen padre, porque, si algo tenía de bueno, en que se entregaba por completo en todo lo que se proponía.

Por otra parte, ella misma había visto con sus propios ojos lo bien que se llevaba con el pequeño, el vínculo que se estaba formando entre ellos, y sabía que Harry sería incapaz de fingir algo que no sentía.

Sin embargo, como madre lo último que quería era que nadie pudiese acabar hiriendo a su niño.

— ¿Tu hijo? —Le espetó en un tono frío—. Perdóname, Harry, pero no te entiendo. Te has negado una y otra vez a aceptar que Albus es tu hijo, piensas que es de otro, y además...

—No sigas por ahí, Hermione —la interrumpió Harry con aspereza, volviéndose hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que ha habido otro hombre en tu vida, en tu cama? ¿No te diste cuenta ayer, cuando hicimos el amor, de lo fuerte que sigue siendo la atracción que siento por ti? Estoy dispuesto a intentar dejar eso atrás para poder ser el padre que Albus necesita, y el único modo de hacerlo es trazando una línea entre el ayer y el hoy, y enterrar ese resentimiento en lo más profundo de mi alma para que no vuelva a salir nunca.

— ¿Crees que para mí es distinto? —le espetó ella—. Me fuiste infiel, Harry. Una mujer fue la causa de nuestro divorcio.

—Olvídate de ella, Hermione. En realidad nunca...

—... ¿significó nada para ti? —lo interrumpió ella con fiereza.

Harry apartó la vista. Había estado a punto de revelarle la verdad, de decirle que aquella mujer nunca había existido, y se alegró de que ella no lo hubiera dejado terminar. ¿Qué pensaría Hermione de él si le dijera el verdadero motivo por el que le había pedido el divorcio?, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Le tendría lástima como aquel médico? ¿Era demasiado soñar que pudiera llegar a comprender lo mucho que quería a Albus, y cuánto le gustaría ser su padre de verdad?

Una parte de él ansiaba confesarle lo que todo ese tiempo le había ocultado, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

—Albus necesita un padre —le dijo—, y yo...

—Y tú eres tan caballeroso, tan generoso, que vas a apiadarte de nosotros, ¿no es eso? —volvió a interrumpirlo Hermione enfadada, soltando una carcajada amarga.

—No, lo que te estoy pidiendo es que Albus y tú se apiaden de mí —replicó Harry.

Hermione lo miró confundida, pero no dijo nada.

—Yo sé por experiencia propia lo que es crecer sin un padre —añadió Harry—, y Albus quiere un padre.

Hermione sentía que iba a explotar de frustración. Quería gritarle que Albus ya tenía un padre, que era él, pero sabía que aquello no haría sino irritar más a Harry, que probablemente acabaría retirando su propuesta... y sabía lo feliz que haría a su hijo si la aceptara. Giró la cabeza hacia el jardín, donde el pequeño Albus estaba intentando atrapar una mariposa, entre las risas del señor Figg, y tomó una decisión.

Inspiro profundamente, y le dijo a Harry:

—Está bien, acepto. Pero si alguna vez, por cualquier motivo, le haces daño a Albus, te dejaré en ese mismo instante, me lo llevaré conmigo, y no nos volverás a ver —le advirtió con vehemencia.

Una intensa emoción pareció embargar a Harry, que acortó de pronto la distancia entre ellos, y la agarró por los brazos, tomando sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Hermione se encontró respondiéndole sin poder evitarlo, y su cuerpo traidor, que no había olvidado los sensuales placeres que Harry le había dado, se relajó contra él de tal modo, que parecía que estuviese fundiéndose con él.

Había sido Harry quien había iniciado el beso, pero ella lo había continuado, se reprochó febrilmente, mientras exploraba con la lengua cada rincón de la boca de Harry, y enredaba los dedos en su cabello riza do.

Estaba esperando que la mano de Harry, que estaba ascendiendo por su costado, se desviara hacia el pecho y acariciase el endurecido pezón, pero en lugar de eso la empujó de pronto, apartándola de él, al tiempo que sus labios se despegaban.

Humillada, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación hecha una furia por haber vuelto a sucumbir a los encantos de Harry cuando lo oyó sisear a modo de advertencia y explicación:

—Albus.

Hermione se percató entonces de la presencia de su hijo, de pie en el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín, y la esperanza de que su hijo no los hubiera visto besándose se desmoronó cuando el niño le preguntó:

—Mamá, ¿por qué estabas besando a Harry?

Hermione, que había palidecido al verlo, se puso roja como una amapola, y fue Harry quien salvó la situación:

—Estábamos besándonos porque vamos a casarnos Albus, y eso es lo que hace la gente casada.

Se acuclilló y extendió los brazos hacia el chiquillo, que estaba mirándolos boquiabierto.

—Le he pedido a tu mamá que se case conmigo, Albus. Y ahora hay algo que quiero pedirte a ti —añadió. Hermione sintió que la emoción la embargaba, pero no fue nada comparado a cuando Harry preguntó—: ¿Me dejarás ser tu padre?

El rostro del niño se ilumino de alegría, y por si aquella no había sido una respuesta lo suficientemente clara para Harry Albus se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Ahora podré llamarte «papá», ¿verdad, Harry?—inquino entusiasmado

Cuando Harry asintió con la cabeza, Hermione habría jurado que sus ojos se habían humedecido.

—Pues claro que sí —contestó sonriente.

Y se puso de pie, girando con Albus por la habitación mientras el niño reía.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

 **Capítulo 9**

Harry insistió en que quería que tuvieran una ceremonia religiosa, para sorpresa de Hermione, pero aún la sorprendió más el nerviosismo que la invadió al traspasar las puertas de la pequeña iglesia del pueblecito donde hasta entonces habían vivido.

Aunque Harry se había ofrecido a comprarle un traje de novia, Hermione se había negado en redondo. Era una mujer con sentido práctico, y la primera vez ya le había parecido un despilfarro gastarse un montón de dinero en algo que sólo iba a lucir un momento, así que esa vez optó por un traje de falda y chaqueta de color crema.

Volvió la cabeza hacia su hijo, de pie a su lado, y le preguntó tiernamente:

— ¿Listo, Albus?

El chiquillo había estado esperando ese día muy excitado, pero habiendo llegado el momento parecía algo intimidado por los invitados sentados en los bancos de la iglesia, que se habían vuelto hacia ellos al verlos llegar.

Puso su mano en la de su madre, y juntos, al compás de la marcha nupcial interpretada al órgano por la señora Jones, la hermana del párroco, avanzaron por el pasillo central hacia Harry y el sacerdote, que los esperaban frente al altar.

En medio del insoportable tira y afloja de las emociones contradictorias que la agitaban, Hermione recorrió los últimos pasos conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas. Hannah tomó el sencillo ramo de lirios que llevaba, pero cuando iba a acercarse a Albus para que fuera con su esposo, su hijo, y ella, Harry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, y tomó la otra mano del pequeño.

Y así, con Albus entre ellos, una mano enlazada con la de Hermione y la otra con la de Harry, el párroco dio comienzo a la ceremonia que volvería a unirlos no ya sólo como marido y mujer, sino también como padres.

— ¿Estas bien?

Con las campanas repicando a su salida de la iglesia y el sol brillando sobre ellos, Hermione asintió en silencio. El frío beso que Harry le había dado cuando el sacerdote había consagrado sus votos había hecho que una estúpida melancolía se apoderara de ella. ¿Qué había esperado? Al fin y al cabo no se casaba con ella porque aún la amase, sino por Albus.

Y ésa era la misma razón por la que ella había accedido a casarse con él, se dijo con firmeza. «Déjate de romanticismos y pon los pies en el suelo, Hermione», se reprendió

El almuerzo se hizo en un restaurante del pueblo, y al término del mismo, tras despedirse de los invitados, entre los cuales no había familiares pero sí amigos, vecinos, y compañeros de trabajo, se fueron en el coche de Harry al aeropuerto, donde los tres tomaron un vuelo hasta Italia, donde iban a pasar unos días.

Al principio Hermione había protestado, pero Harry había insistido en que necesitaban pasar un tiempo los tres juntos y a solas, lejos de su entorno habitual, para empezar a acostumbrarse a ser una familia.

Albus desde luego no estaba teniendo ningún problema para adaptarse a la nueva situación. La palabra «papá» abandonaba sus labios con creciente frecuencia.

Hermione, sin embargo, no era feliz, aunque sabía que debería alegrarse por su pequeño, y no podía quitarse de la cabeza algo que Harry le había dicho la víspera de la boda:

—Quiero adoptar a Albus, quiero que sea legalmente mi hijo.

Hermione, presa de la frustración y el dolor, había sido incapaz de responder. ¿Cómo iba a adoptarlo cuando ya era su hijo?

Hermione abrió los ojos perezosamente, no queriendo que se disipara del todo el sueño que acababa de tener, en el que estaba en la cama con Harry, los dos desnudos y abrazados a después de hacer el amor. Sin embargo, no estaba en casa, sino en la suite del hotel de Italia donde estaban alojándose, y al volverse en la enorme cama vio que el lado donde había yacido Harry... su marido, estaba vacío.

La noche anterior, al entrar en la espaciosa habitación y ver una camita supletoria junto al armario, se le había escapado sin querer un « ¿Vamos a dormir los tres aquí?».

—Creí que lo preferirías así —había respondido Harry.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —había asentido ella, apartando el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo...

Y era lo más sensato que Harry y ella no tuvieran una habitación para ellos solos, pero aun así no pudo evitar comparar las circunstancias de su segunda luna de miel con la primera. Tal vez en esa ocasión el lugar donde se habían alojado no hubiese sido tan lujoso, pero el aire de la pequeña habitación había estado tan cargado con el amor y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, que Hermione no la habría cambiado por la suite más elegante del mejor hotel del mundo.

Sin embargo, aquellos días pertenecían al pasado, y no volverían, se dijo incorporándose.

Se fijó en que la cama de Albus también estaba vacía, y algo intranquila, se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata de seda. Habían llegado tan tarde al hotel la tarde anterior y ella había estado tan cansada del vuelo, que cuando Harry empezó a describirles las características del hotel y de la suite, apenas lo había escuchado, pero en ese momento, al abrir las puertas acristaladas que daban a un patio interior, se quedó sin aliento.

El hotel había sido antiguamente un pequeño palacio, y Harry había pedido que su habitación estuviera en la primera planta para que Albus pudiera corretear por el patio. Desde allí se veía la impresionante piscina del hotel, y el ruido de un chapoteo llamó su atención.

Al salir y mirar en la dirección de dónde provenía, se quedó de piedra. Albus estaba en la parte poco profunda de la piscina, con Harry a su lado, y estaba nadando. ¡Nadando! Pero... era imposible... Ella misma había intentado enseñarle desde muy pequeño, pero cada vez el chiquillo se había aferrado a ella asustado y había salido llorando, por lo que había acabado por dejarlo estar.

Harry, en cambio, lo había conseguido. Hermione sintió que los celos hacían presa de ella. De repente se sentía excluida, inútil. Era absurdo que estuviese celosa de Harry, se reprendió enfadada. Al fin y al cabo era su padre: Su padre...

Harry le había dicho que quería volver a casarse con ella por Albus, pero de pronto tuvo la sensación de que su interés por el niño no había sido tan altruista como ella había pensado.

Harry siempre había querido un hijo, y en ese punto de su vida, habiendo triunfado en el mundo de los negocios, sin duda quería aún más. Probablemente quería un heredero para su fortuna y para tomar el relevo al frente de las empresas que poseía, y aquello nada tenía que ver con el amor paternal que ella había creído que sentía por Albus.

¿Había hecho lo correcto al casarse con Harry?, ¿o se había equivocado al dejarse llevar por las emociones? Quizá había sido una ilusa al pensar que, tal vez, con el tiempo, Harry aceptaría que Albus era hijo suyo, y que...

En ese momento, sin embargo, interrumpió sus pensamientos y dejó a un lado su ansiedad al ver que Harry y Albus había salido de la piscina y se dirigían hacia allí.

— ¡Mami!, ¡mami! ¡He nadado! —exclamó corriendo hacia ella. Hermione lo tomó en brazos, sin importarle que su cuerpecillo mojado le calara el camisón.

—No puedo creer que no le hayas enseñado a nadar—comentó Harry, quitándole al niño y tomándolo él en brazos.

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor al ver a su pequeño rodear confiadamente el cuello de Harry con sus manitas.

—Lo intenté —se defendió de la crítica implícita en las palabras de Harry—, pero desde que era un bebé le ha tenido miedo al agua.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya no lo tiene —replicó él—. Vete al baño, Albus, yo voy enseguida —le dijo al niño, poniéndolo en el suelo—. Nos daremos una ducha para quitarnos el cloro, y luego, cuando mamá esté lista, bajaremos los tres a desayunar.

Cuando Albus hubo desaparecido tras la puerta del baño, Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Quizá el chico intuía que tú tenías miedo por él —le dijo con los brazos en jarras—. Los niños necesitan saber que los adultos confían en ellos y que no hay peligro.

—Gracias por la lección —farfulló Hermione irritada—, pero por si lo has olvidado, he sido yo quien ha criado a Albus desde el momento de su nacimiento.

—Y ahora yo soy su padre —respondió Harry con fiereza.

Durante los días siguientes de su breve «luna de miel», el vínculo masculino entre Harry y Albus se estrechó, y Hermione empezó a sentirse aún más excluida.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a casa, la señora Figg estaba esperándolos para recibirlos, y aunque a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la miradita conspiradora que cruzó con Harry cuando él se quedó diciéndole algo en el vestíbulo mientras Albus se quedaba fuera jugando con Jill y ella subía las escaleras, decidió ignorarlos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, Harry la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

—Antes de salir de viaje, le pedí a Arabella que llevara tus cosas a mi dormitorio.

Hermione sintió un temblor en el vientre, y enfadada por ese signo de excitación ante la idea de dormir con Harry, se obligó a objetar.

— ¿A tu dormitorio? Pero...

—Era mi dormitorio, pero a partir de ahora será de los dos. Albus pronto cumplirá los cinco años, y ya es mayorcito como para que su madre tenga que dormir en la habitación de al lado.

No era eso lo que preocupaba a Hermione. Durante su estancia en Italia habían compartido la misma cama, pero Albus había estado en la misma suite que ellos, así que naturalmente Harry no había intentado nada. En cambio en ese momento estaba diciéndole que iban a dormir solos, en un dormitorio aparte, y no estaba segura de que fuera a poder resistirse a la atracción que sentía hacia él.

Resopló enfadada consigo misma. Quizá la carne fuera débil, pero si se recordaba que había accedido a volver a casarse con él por el bien de Albus no volvería a dejarse humillar, entregándose a él cuando lo único que quería de ella era sexo.

Sin embargo, ¿podría mantener esa firme resolución tras una noche, y otra, y otra?

—Ese no es el problema —le espetó—. ¡No podemos dormir en la misma cama!

—No te ha importado estos días que hemos estado en Italia.

— ¡Eso era diferente! —insistió ella.

—Por amor de Dios, Hermione, ¡estamos casados! —le recordó Harry, empezando a exasperarse con su obstinación—, y además, la cama es lo bastante grande como para que no tengamos que estar al lado el uno del otro, si es eso lo que quieres.

—Por supuesto que es lo que quiero —se apresuró a mentir ella.

—Pues por mí estupendo —contestó él poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Si le pedí a Arabella que llevara tus cosas a mi dormitorio, fue por Albus. ¿Qué impresión crees que le daría que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas ahora que estamos casados?

A eso Hermione no pudo decir nada.

—Le he dicho a Arabella que a partir de mañana tomaremos un té con Albus a las cinco, cuando cene —le anunció Harry a Hermione—. Creo que es importante que estemos juntos a las horas de las comidas, ¿no te parece? Y he pensado llevarlo mañana a ver los cachorros de la perra del cartero, para que escoja uno. Arabella le dijo que queríamos uno.

Eran las nueve de la noche, Albus ya hacía rato que estaba acostado, y ellos estaban acabando la cena que les había dejado preparada la guardesa. Estaba todo delicioso, pero de pronto Hermione había perdido el apetito.

— ¿Por qué la señora Figg y tu tomáis decisiones que conciernen a Albus sin decirme nada? —exigió saber, profundamente irritada.

—Bueno, estoy diciéndotelo ahora mismo —replicó Harry muy calmado.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, Harry —contestó ella en un tono de advertencia—. ¿Qué te dije sobre lo del perro?

—Vamos, Hermione, sabes que Albus se muere por tener uno...

— ¡Sí, y también sé que te dije que no quería que lo tuviese! —exclamó ella fuera de sí, levantándose y arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa

—Pero eso era porque él estaría en el colegio y tú trabajando y nadie podría hacerse cargo del perro, pero ése ya no es el caso. Estamos en el campo, y aquí no habría problema para...

—No pienso seguir escuchándote —lo interrumpió ella, saliendo del comedor e ignorando sus ruegos de que volviese.

— ¡Hermione, por favor, no seas cría!

Iracunda como estaba, Hermione no pensó al ir a refugiarse al dormitorio para no ver a Harry, que aquél era el dormitorio de los dos, y resopló enfadada consigo misma cuando entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? —inquirió.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? Que me las he arreglado perfectamente durante cinco años para criar a Albus sin tu ayuda, Harry. Soy su madre y tú ni siquiera... tú ni siquiera...

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué ibas a decir? Sigue —la desafió Harry furioso— ¿Que tampoco me necesitaste para concebirlo?, ¿qué te lanzaste a los brazos de otro hombre para poder tenerlo?

La rabia que destilaban sus palabras hizo estremecer a Hermione. Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí, y fue precisamente aquel estallido lo que la dejó sin habla.

— ¿Acaso crees que no pienso en ello cada día, cada hora? —Le espetó Harry, aprovechando su silencio—. Maldita sea, Hermione, ¿crees que porque no puedo tener hijos...?

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Harry se quedó callado, ante la mirada entre atónita y confundida de Hermione.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con que no puedes tener hijos? —inquirió, soltando el aliento temblorosa.

Se le había puesto la boca seca, y el corazón le martilleaba salvajemente contra las costillas. A pesar de lo aturdida que la habían dejado sus palabras, a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la mirada angustiada en los ojos de Harry. Al ver que se estaba dando la vuelta y que iba a salir por la puerta, lo agarró por la manga de la camisa para retenerlo.

—Harry, eso que dices no... —comenzó quedamente—. Tú eres el padre de Albus...

—No, no lo soy. No puedo serlo —replicó él amarga mente—. No puedo tener hijos, es médicamente imposible.

—No... No te comprendo —balbució Hermione.

Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, y Harry lo sabía. Hermione insistiría e insistiría hasta que le dijese la verdad, así que, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir ocultándosela después de lo que le había dicho?

Inspiró profundamente.

—Al poco tiempo de casarnos fui a hacerme una revisión médica, por ningún motivo en especial; era sólo algo rutinario. Pero el médico me dijo que si quería podía hacerme una analítica completa. Me dije « ¿Por qué no?». Creía que simplemente se reflejaría en un papel lo que creía, que era un hombre perfectamente sano, pero cuando fui a recoger los resultados había un problema...

Hizo una pausa, y Hermione se quedó esperando en silencio a que continuara, compartiendo el dolor que debía haber sentido, pero diciéndose también que le hubieran dicho lo que le hubieran dicho, se habían equivocado. Era el padre de Albus, y sobre eso no había duda.

—Según parecía... Me... me dijo que el recuento de espermatozoides era tan bajo que era prácticamente imposible que pudiera tener hijos —continuó Harry—. Al principio me negué a creerlo. De hecho, estaba tan convencido de que esos análisis debían estar equivocados, que pedí que me repitieran la prueba,...y no lo estaban —cerró los ojos—. ¿Necesitas oírlo de mis labios para imaginar lo humillante que fue para mí?, ¿cómo deseé no haber insistido?

—Pero, ¿por qué...?, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Hermione en un susurro.

—No podía —contestó él desolado—. No habría soportado ver la decepción escrita en tu rostro cuando te hubiera dicho que no podía darte esos hijos que tanto ansiabas tener.

Era cierto que tener hijos era algo con lo que había soñado desde muy joven, pensó Hermione, pero para ella el formar una familia nunca había sido más importante que el amor que habían sentido el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, comprendía por qué Harry había actuado como había actuado. Conociéndolo, sabía lo doloroso que habría resultado para él que le dijeran que no podría tener hijos, el golpe tan duro que habría supuesto para su orgullo.

—Aun así debiste decírmelo —murmuró.

— ¿No lo entiendes, Hermione? No tuve más remedio que ocultártelo. Si te lo hubiera dicho, tú te habrías resignado, habrías insistido en que no te importaba no tener hijos... habrías... habrías sacrificado tu oportunidad de ser madre por mí, y yo no podía permitirlo. Por eso... por eso tenía que dejarte libre, para que pudieras encontrar otro hombre que pudiera... que pudiera darte lo que yo no podía.

— ¿Dejarme libre? —Inquirió Hermione, comenzando a enfadarse una vez pasado el desconcierto inicial—, ¡Me fuiste infiel, Harry!

—No, no lo fui.

— ¿Qué?

—Nunca hubo ninguna mujer. Yo... fue algo que inventé porque... porque sabía que de otro modo permanecerías a mi lado. No quería que acabaras sintiéndote atrapada en nuestro matrimonio, que te sacrificaras por mí, que sintieras lástima de mí, y que al final acabaras odiándome por lo que no había podido darte. Sin embargo —añadió en un tono agrio—, debo decir que no esperaba que encontraras tan rápidamente a alguien con quien reemplazarme. ¿Fue ése el motivo por el que no duró?

A Hermione se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y únicamente pudo sacudir la cabeza para negar sus palabras, angustiada. No sabía qué le causaba más dolor: el saber por lo que había pasado Harry, o que no la creyera.

—Harry, es igual lo que digan los médicos: Albus es hijo tuyo —le dijo apasionadamente—. Esas cosas pasan. Hay una probabilidad entre un millón, y nadie cree que vaya a ocurrir, pero de repente...

— ¡No!

Al oír aquel grito atormentado, Hermione dio un respingo.

—No empieces otra vez, por favor —le rogó Harry, apretando los dientes—. Albus no se merece tus mentiras... aunque lo hagas por piedad hacia mí.

Hermione palideció, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, Harry continuó, diciéndole con amargura:

— ¿Acaso no puedes comprender lo que siento? ¿Ni cuánto me gustaría que Albus de verdad fuera mío?, ¿o lo doloroso que resulta para mí que no lo sea?—hubo una pausa—. ¿Sabes?, es extraño... —murmuró reflexivo—. A pesar de que pensaba que no soportaría verte con el hijo de otro hombre, cuando conocí a Albus no...

—Albus es hijo tuyo, Harry —insistió Hermione llena de frustración—. Es tuyo, nuestro...

—No me hagas esto, Hermione, te lo ruego. ¡No puedo soportarlo! —Le dijo Harry, fuera de sí—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que dejes de mentirme? ¿Esto?

Sin que Hermione tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Harry la agarró por los brazos y tomó sus labios en un beso desesperado, violento. Cuando levantó la cabeza, con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole por la respiración jadeante, Hermione intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Quizá la única manera de dejar de pensar en ello sea hacerte mía una última vez —masculló.

—Fuiste tú quien me pidió el divorcio, Harry —le recordó Hermione, intentando aclarar su mente, aturdida por los efectos del ardiente beso y la mirada turbulenta en sus ojos.

—Sí, pero yo no te reemplacé por otra mujer —contestó él agriamente—. ¿Era bueno en la cama? Dime, ¿era mejor que yo? —le preguntó, apretando los dientes—. Quizá deberíamos comprobarlo.

Le estaba hincando los dedos en los brazos con tal tuerza, que estaba haciéndole daño.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame! —protestó Hermione, debatiéndose entre el desconcierto y el dolor.

Desconcierto, porque creyese que se había echado en brazos de otro hombre cuando sabía lo mucho que lo había amado, y dolor por ella, por él, por el daño que el orgullo y la desconfianza de Harry les había hecho y les estaba haciendo a los tres.

— ¿No? ¿Acaso le dijiste a él que no? —Le espetó Harry—. Voy a hacer que lo olvides, Hermione. Haré que me desees de tal modo, que olvidarás que ese hombre pasó una vez por tu vida.

Harry estaba ya besándole el cuello, justo en el lugar donde, tímidamente, le había confesado una vez que la hacía derretirse.

— ¿Te hacía esto?

Aquellas palabras, murmuradas contra su piel, arrancaron sollozos de la garganta de Hermione, y únicamente pudo responderle negando con la cabeza.

— ¿No le dijiste nunca lo mucho que te excitaba?

Había una nota desagradable en la voz de Harry, que se clavó como un puñal en el ánimo de Hermione. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese dolor, extrañamente sentía deseos de tranquilizarlo, de convencerlo de que ningún otro hombre lo había reemplazado, ni en su cama, ni en su corazón, pero las palabras no le salían.

— ¿Y esto, Hermione?, ¿te hacía esto?

Un vacío gélido empezó a extenderse por dentro de Hermione, asfixiando la compasión que había sentido momentos antes, y que la crueldad de Harry estaba transformando en temor.

Al notarla tensarse y empezar a temblar, Harry pareció volver en sí. La soltó, y se apartó de ella, sintiendo náuseas de sí mismo.

Se sentó en la cama, los codos en las rodillas, y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

— ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?, ¿qué estoy haciendo? —farfulló espantado.

La sofocante angustia de su aflicción invadió el espacio entre ellos.

—Yo... yo... no sé por qué he hecho esto. Siempre he sido muy celoso, pero...

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le encogía de dolor al verlo así, y, yendo hacia él, le puso una mano en la cabeza. Al contacto, el cuerpo de Harry se puso rígido.

—Por amor de Dios, Hermione, no me toques. ¿Cómo puedes tocarme después del modo en que acabo de tratarte? —farfullé atormentado, levantando la cabeza.

Giró el rostro hacia un lado, pero Hermione ya había visto la humedad en sus mejillas, y la invadió una cálida oleada que volvió a llenar de amor y compasión el vacío que se había extendido por su interior. Extendiendo un brazo, colocó su mano sobre la de Harry.

Sin embargo, él la apartó de inmediato y se puso de pie, rechazando su contacto.

—Dormiré en una de las otras habitaciones esta noche —le dijo con frialdad.

Iba a salir del dormitorio, pero Hermione se interpuso entre la puerta y él y se lo impidió, mirándolo a la cara.

—Basta ya, Hermione, déjalo —le pidió Harry cansado—. No quiero...

— ¿Esto?—lo interrumpió ella presionando sus labios contra los de él en un beso lento y dulce.

Lo notó tensarse, pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

— ¿Te refieres a esto? —susurró contra su boca, sellándola de nuevo con la suya.

Y, mientras lo besaba, subió ambas manos al frontal de la camisa de Harry, y empezó a acariciarlo a través de ella.

Harry tardó tanto en reaccionar, que estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, pero de pronto una chispa pareció prender dentro de él, porque le devolvió el beso con un ardor inusitado, como si ella fuese el aire que respirase y estuviese ahogándose. Era lo mismo que sentía ella.

Empezaron a tirarse de la ropa con impaciencia, dejando un reguero de prendas mientras se dirigían hacia la cama. De pie los dos junto a ella, piel contra piel. Hermione rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, y mientras se besaban él comenzó a masajearle los senos, haciéndola estremecer.

Hermione volvió a frotar el ancho tórax de Harry con ambas manos, enredando los dedos en la mata de fino vello rizado. Fue descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su miembro endurecido, y lo acarició a todo lo largo, cerrando después los dedos en torno a la cabeza, para pasar el pulgar por ella, primero despacio y progresivamente más deprisa, mientras la excitación se iba acumulando dentro de ella hasta que sintió que iba a explotar.

Se apartó de él, sentándose en la cama, y se echó hacia atrás.

El sol estaba hundiéndose ya en el horizonte, pero aún había suficiente luz, y pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry, el brillo en sus ojos, fijos en su cuerpo desnudo. Empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás, subiendo los pies al borde de la cama y abriendo las piernas con las rodillas flexionadas.

Hermione vio a Harry estremecerse, y, satisfecha, bajó una mano a su sexo para acariciarse, observando cómo él bajaba la mirada, como hipnotizado, y se excitaba aún más.

—Hazlo tú —le dijo con un atrevimiento inusual en ella.

Harry emitió un sonido gutural y avanzó hacia ella mientras Hermione, posesiva, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, gimiendo de placer cuando sus dedos la tocaron.

Siguió estimulándola delicadamente, pero cuando notó que estaba llegando al límite, apartó su mano, la penetró con una poderosa embestida y empezó a moverse dentro de ella.

Segundos después, ambos habían alcanzado el éxtasis. El clímax de Hermione había sido tan inmediato y tan intenso que, cuando Harry hubo salido de ella y los últimos coletazos de placer se hubieron disipado, le quedó un dolor sordo en el vientre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero apartó el rostro para que Harry no las viera. Ese mismo vientre había recibido la simiente de Harry cinco años atrás, y había ido creciendo dentro de él, dando lugar a su maravilloso hijo, pero Harry se negaba a creer que pudiera ser suyo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

 **Capítulo 10**

¿Estamos listos? —preguntó Harry entrando en la sala de estar.

Se agachó, extendiendo los brazos en dirección a Albus, que corrió hacia ellos de inmediato, y lo alzó en voladas. A Hermione, en cambio, ni siquiera la miró. Había estado frío y distante con ella desde la noche en que habían hecho el amor.

Seguían compartiendo el mismo lecho, pero Harry dormía de espaldas a ella, y el espacio que dejaba entre ellos se le antojaba a Hermione tan insalvable como una cadena de montañas coronadas por nieves perpetuas.

—No hace falta que me lleves al hospital, Harry, y tampoco hace falta que venga Albus —le dijo Hermione—. Sólo es una revisión. Según el médico ya estoy totalmente recuperada.

—Creía que habías dicho que de paso también querías acercarte a echarle un vistazo a tu casa, a ver cómo está —contestó él.

—Sí —admitió Hermione—. La agencia inmobiliaria me ha dicho que ya ha encontrado a una persona interesada en alquilarla cuanto antes.

—Harías mejor en venderla —dijo Harry—. Te quitarías de problemas.

Hermione apartó la vista. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a él, que le sobraba el dinero, lo que sentía por aquella casita, después de haber trabajado tan duramente para poder comprarla? ¿Y cómo podría decirle que una parte de ella temía que, de algún modo, la historia se repitiera y se encontrara de nuevo sola? Por eso no quería vender la casa.

Cuando salieron fuera, Harry dejó a Albus el suelo. El niño corrió hacia el señor Figg, que estaba recortando los setos, y aprovechó ese momento para decirle a Hermione:

—Ayer hablé con mi abogado del tema de la adopción.

Hermione, sabiendo que de nada serviría insistir en que no hacía falta que lo adoptara porque ya era su hijo, no dijo nada.

—Por mucho que tú quieras convencerme y convencerte a ti misma de que Albus es mi hijo, la realidad es que no lo es, Hermione. A mis ojos y a los de la ley no soy el padre de Albus, Hermione, y quiero solucionar esa situación lo antes posible, tanto por ti, como por Albus.

Ella, demasiado dolida como para responder, se limitó a seguirlo hasta el coche en silencio.

—No hace falta que entréis conmigo —le dijo Hermione a Harry, mientras aparcaban frente al pequeño edificio donde tenía su consulta el médico.

Sin embargo, él no le hizo el más mínimo caso, y no sólo entraron con ella, sino que también se levantaron de sus asientos de la sala de espera y la siguieron cuando la enfermera le dijo que podía pasar.

—Bueno, debe comprender la preocupación de su esposo —le dijo el doctor—. Ese virus que pilló no era ninguna tontería

—Quizá debería hacerle un examen más completo, con alguna prueba del corazón y los pulmones —sugirió Harry.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Hermione enfadada—. Estoy bien.

— ¡Mamá vomito en el baño esta mañana después de desayunar!

En el silencio que siguió al inocente pero revelador comentario de Albus, los tres adultos se volvieron hacia él.

—Yo... creo que ha sido por el vino tinto que tomé anoche para cenar —explicó Hermione incómoda.

—Puede ser —asintió el médico—. Si todavía tiene el estómago delicado, pudo sentarle mal.

—Pero si apenas tocaste tu copa... —intervino Harry cuando salían de la consulta.

—Es que... ya cuando estaba tomándolo me pareció que no me estaba sentando bien —se apresuré a decir Hermione.

Y para su alivio Harry no volvió a mencionar el asunto. Cuando hubieron salido a la calle, Harry le propuso:

— Te parece que vayamos andando. Tu casa está aquí al lado y hace muy buen tiempo.

Hermione asintió, y echaron a caminar calle abajo. Hermione tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que en un momento dado, cuando Albus se solté de su mano y gritó el nombre de su amigo Frank, al que acababa de ver doblando la esquina con su madre en la acera contraria, no reaccionó todo lo rápidamente que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera ido más atenta.

Y es que, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Albus se había bajado de la acera y había empezado a atravesar la carretera. Sí vio en cambio la camioneta que avanzaba hacia él, y oyó su propia voz llena de terror, gritándole que se apartara mientras corría hacia él, aunque sabía que no llegaría a tiempo.

Harry había salido corriendo también, y, teniendo las piernas más largas, logró llegar hasta Albus y lo agarró protegiéndolo con su cuerpo mientras los dos caían al suelo.

Hermione oyó a Albus gritar al tiempo que el conductor de la camioneta daba un frenazo, y un olor a neumáticos quemados invadía el aire. La gente corrió a la carretera, rodeando a Harry y al niño, pero Hermione ya estaba arrodillada a su lado.

Harry yacía inmóvil sobre el asfalto, sangrando por un corte en la cabeza, y con una pierna doblada en un ángulo imposible. Junto a él sano y salvo, estaba Albus que, con los ojos muy abiertos por el susto, murmuró – ¿Papá?

Pronto aparecieron un par de agentes de policía, y se oyeron sirenas, alguien había llamado para que mandasen una ambulancia.

Cuando los paramédicos hubieron subido a Harry al vehículo, Hermione subió también. Apretó a Albus contra su cuerpo y se sentó a su lado. Estaba lívido, y Hermione sintió que el miedo hacía presa de ella mientras uno de los hombres comprobaba sus constantes vitales y le ponía un goteo intravenoso mientras a Harry se lo llevaban en una camilla.

En el pabellón de urgencias del hospital una enfermera tomó Albus de los brazos de la aturdida Hermione

—Quiero ir con él... —comenzó Hermione.

Pero la enfermera le puso una mano en el brazo y le dijo suavemente:

—Vamos, vamos, tenemos que prepararlo para que lo vea el médico, y no querrá usted ver cómo cortamos ese traje tan elegante que lleva, ¿verdad? Entre tanto le echaremos un vistazo a este jovencito para comprobar que no tiene heridas importantes, ¿le parece?

Hermione asintió, aún aturdida.

Milagrosamente Albus no tenía más que algunos moretones y arañazos no, milagrosamente no rectifico Hermione mentalmente. Era gracias a Harry, que había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo.

De pronto sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Harry tenía razón: para considerarse el padre de un niño, hacía falta algo más que haber aportado simplemente el espermatozoide para concebirlo, y él lo había demostrado ese día, le había demostrado lo mucho que quería a Albus.

Pasó una hora, y luego otra. Albus se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, y a Hermione le picaban los ojos por las lágrimas que estaba esforzándose por no derramar. Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, un médico entró en la sala de espera acompañado de una enfermera y se dirigió hacia ella. Con las piernas temblorosas, Hermione se puso de pie.

— ¿Cómo está mi marido? —inquirió.

—Tiene una pierna rota, algunos cortes y moretones—respondió el hombre—, y en un primer momento nos temimos que el golpe de la cabeza pudiera ser algo serio, pero afortunadamente no es nada, sólo un buen golpe. Siento que haya tenido que esperar tanto, pero como comprenderá teníamos que aseguramos.

Lágrimas de alivio rodaron por las mejillas de Hermione.

—Aún tenemos que tomar algunas muestras para hacerle unas pruebas adicionales, pero está consciente, y aunque le hemos asegurado que su hijo está bien insiste en que quiere verlo. Susie los acompañará —le dijo el médico a Hermione, haciendo un ademán hacia la enfermera que estaba a su lado.

Pero Hermione no se movió. Una idea, una esperanza, rondaba por su cabeza.

—Doctor... esas muestras que tienen que tomar...—comenzó vacilante—. ¿Podría... sería posible que...? Verá, Harry se niega a creer que Albus es su hijo, pero lo es. Si pudiera usted hacer una prueba de ADN...

El médico frunció el ceño.

—Eso sería un tanto irregular.

—Pero es que Harry quiere muchísimo a Albus...—insistió Hermione—. Ya ha visto cómo arriesgó su vida para salvarlo, si pudiera demostrarle que verdaderamente es su padre...

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide sin el consentimiento del paciente —respondió el médico, pero al ver su decepción añadió—. Sin embargo, en Internet hay algunas empresas que se dedican a hacer esa clase de pruebas.

—Pero, ¿cómo...?

—Sólo tendría que mandar una muestra del padre y otra del niño, como un mechón de cabello, por ejemplo.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo Hermione.

Despertó a Albus, y dejó que la enfermera la condujera por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde estaba Harry.

Al entrar y verlo rodeado de aparatos, de la garganta de Hermione escapó un gemido ahogado.

—Mire, señor Potter —le dijo la enfermera a Harry—. Le traemos a su hijo, como le habíamos prometido.

Cuando Harry giró la cabeza hacia ellos, Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no entregarle el niño a la enfermera y correr a abrazar a Harry. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan frágil un hombre tan fuerte?

Susurró su nombre con el corazón encogido, pero no era a ella a quien Harry estaba mirando. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en Albus

— ¡Papá! —exclamó el niño extendiendo los bracitos hacia él.

—Déjamelo —le dijo Harry a Hermione con voz ronca.

Vacilante, Hermione miró a la enfermera, que asintió con la cabeza. Hermione se acercó a la cama, pero en vez de entregarle al niño, se sentó en el borde con Albus en su regazo, temerosa de que el chiquillo, en su entusiasmo, pudiera sin querer hacer daño a su padre.

— ¿Está bien?, ¿no tiene nada? —le preguntó Harry, levantando una mano y acariciando la mejilla del niño.

—Está perfectamente... gracias a ti —contestó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Sí, Albus estaba bien, y era a él, a su marido, al hombre al que amaba, a quien quería abrazar y proteger en ese momento, pero sabía que él no quería su afecto... no quería nada de ella, más que a su hijo.

—Con cuidado, Albus —le dijo al pequeño de un modo mecánico cuando se inclinó para darle un beso a su padre.

—No hace falta que sigas viniendo a visitarme dos veces al día, Hermione —le dijo Harry en un tono poco amable cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta de su habitación en el hospital.

Aunque herida por sus palabras, Hermione sonrió.

—El doctor Dumbledore me ha dicho que mañana te darán el alta.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Albus está deseando que vuelvas —añadió ella, e inmediatamente el ceño fruncido desapareció—. Te ha echado mucho de menos.

Hermione prefirió omitir que, para animar a su hijo, había acabado llevándolo a casa del cartero para que eligiera un cachorrito. A pesar de lo reticente que se había mostrado a dejarle tener un perro, lo cierto era que Albus estaba siendo bastante responsable y lo estaba educando bien.

— ¿Lo llevaste al neurólogo para asegurarte de que no tuviera daños internos?

Cada vez que había ido a visitarlo, Harry le preguntaba si el niño estaba bien, y por mucho que ella le dijera que no tenía que preocuparse, estaba segura de que hasta que no volviese a casa y lo viese con sus propios ojos no lo creería.

—Sí, y estaba bien.

—Bueno, no estaba de más asegurarse —farfulló Harry—. Esta mañana he hablado con mi abogado por teléfono —añadió de repente— Me ha dicho que te has negado a firmar los papeles de la adopción.

Hermione se sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra que Harry tenía junto a la cama, y tomó un sorbo, en un intento por contener las náuseas que le estaba provocando el olor a medicamentos.

—No me he negado, Harry; yo... —replicó poniendo una mano detrás de la espalda y cruzando los dedos—.Me parece un paso muy importante y... especial... y, bueno, no quiero que sea algo frío como firmar únicamente unos papeles así que pensé que podemos esperar a cuando vuelvas a casa y hacer una pequeña celebración.

—Entonces, ¿no es porque hayas cambiado de opinión? —inquirió Harry enarcando una ceja suspicaz.

Hermione se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

Como le había dicho e médico, había encontrado en Internet varias empresas que hacían pruebas de ADN, y tras cortarle un mechón de cabello a Harry mientras dormía, lo había mandado a una junto con un mechón de Albus. Ella por supuesto no tenía ninguna duda de cuál sería el resultado, pero estaba nerviosa por como reaccionaria Harry, y se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo hecho a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, no había habido otro modo; Harry jamás habría accedido.

* * *

Harry observó a Hermione salir de la habitación pensativo. Durante esos días había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar... sobre el pasado, y también sobre el futuro.

Se había dado cuenta de que el dinero y el éxito no eran lo más importante en la vida, sino el tener a su lado a quienes quería y lo querían. Aquel momento terrible en que Albus se había lanzado a la carretera había creído que iba a perderlo, y el solo pensamiento lo había sumido durante esas décimas de segundo en una agonía indecible.

Albus no era hijo suyo, pero había llegado a quererlo como tal, y lo protegería y lo cuidaría siempre. Respecto a Hermione... independientemente del modo en que la hería a veces por culpa de su estúpido orgullo, era la chica a la que había amado, la mujer a la que aún amaba por encima de todo lo que había ocurrido y pudiera llegar a ocurrir.

Albus y Hermione... No podría soportar perderlos. No le importaba que hubiera habido otro hombre en la vida de Hermione. Aquello pertenecía al pasado, y era él y no ese hombre quien formaba parte de su presente. Sí, iba a esforzarse por vivir el presente, y porque Hermione pudiera llegar también a perdonarlo a él en un futuro.

—Así que, ya sabe, nada de jugar al fútbol en una temporada —le dijo el médico a Harry con buen humor—. Y dentro de veinte días tendrá que volver para la revisión. Pero ahora es un hombre libre —añadió entregándole el papel firmado con el alta—. Seguro que está deseando volver a casa con su esposa y su hijo.

—La verdad es que sí —respondió Harry—. Gracias por todo, doctor.

—No tiene por qué dármelas. Sólo hemos hecho nuestro trabajo. Aunque tuvo suerte de que sus heridas no hieran más graves. En fin, como nosotros mismos tenemos que reconocer a veces en nuestra profesión... ¡los milagros existen!

Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa. Quizá fuera verdad.

Cinco años atrás, sí alguien le hubiese dicho que llegaría el día en que no sólo aceptaría al hijo de otro hombre como si fuera suyo, sino también que lo querría como nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera querer a alguien, aparte de Hermione, le habría dicho que estaba loco de remate.

En el instante en que aquella camioneta había estado a punto de atropellar a Albus y había creído que iba a perderlo, se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto lo quería. Aunque biológicamente no fuera su hijo, para él sí lo era.

Sin embargo, ante la ley no lo era, y si por cualquier razón un día Hermione decidía llevárselo, él no podría hacer nada. ¿Cualquier razón? Él ya le había dado una razón con la manera en que la había tratado la noche que habían hecho el amor, se dijo despreciándose a sí mismo.

Para él no importaba que al final ella hubiese acabado entregándosele por voluntad propia y que la pasión que habían experimentado hubiese sido mutua. Nada excusaba su comportamiento, los celos que lo habían devorado. Se detestaba a sí mismo por lo que le había hecho, y estaba seguro de que, a pesar de que no lo demostraba, probablemente por lástima, Hermione también lo detestaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y tras ella apareció una sonriente enfermera acompañada de Hermione y Albus.

Cuando el chiquillo soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia Harry, que lo tomó en brazos, éste agachó la cabeza sobre la del niño para poder ocultar la emoción que lo embargaba.

—No quería esperarte en casa —le explicó Hermione a Harry, mientras él tomaba las muletas que iba a necesitar para andar.

Hermione fue inmediatamente a su lado, por si la necesitaba, pero Harry rechazó su ayuda dándole la espalda.

Palideciendo, Hermione observó cómo la enfermera iba en ayuda de Harry, ocupando el lugar que debería haberle correspondido a ella. Aunque Harry había vuelto a casarse con ella, era obvio que no la quería como esposa, se dijo Hermione desolada.

—Le he pedido a Arabella que ponga mis cosas en otra habitación.

Hermione se alegró de estar de espaldas a Harry para que no pudiera ver el dolor que le habían causado aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar replicar:

— ¿Y qué pasa con Albus? Tú mismo dijiste que se extrañaría si...

—Le he dicho que es por la pierna, que necesito una cama para mí solo para estar más cómodo —contestó Harry con brusquedad.

A través de la ventana de la sala de estar Harry vio a Albus en el jardín intentando atrapar a su cachorro para poder enseñárselo.

—Veo que cambiaste de opinión —le dijo a Hermione en un tono sarcástico.

—Soy mujer —contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros—. Las mujeres cambiamos a menudo de opinión.

Sin embargo, había una razón por la que había decidido que ése era el mejor momento que Albus tuviera su cachorro.

—Te ayudaré a subir —se ofreció, yendo junto a Harry cuando él se dirigió a las escaleras.

Pero él se apartó en un gesto tan obvio de rechazo, que Hermione se quedó inmóvil, y le dio la espalda para que Harry no pudiera ver las lágrimas de humillación que le quemaban los ojos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

 **Capítulo 11**

Conteniendo las náuseas, Hermione volvió a poner la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Quizá fuera mejor que Harry no estuviera compartiendo el dormitorio con ella. Se tomó su tiempo antes de levantarse, esperando que las náuseas remitieran antes de ir al cuarto de Albus.

Cuando llegó allí, el chiquillo ya estaba despierto.

Era el cumpleaños de Harry, pero Albus estaba tan excitado, que parecía que fuera el suyo. Cuando el niño se hubo lavado y vestido, Hermione tomó el regalo que cuidadosamente habían envuelto el día anterior, y bajaron las escaleras.

Harry estaba sentado ya en el comedor cuando entraron, y Albus corrió a subirse a las rodillas de su padre exclamando:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!

Agachando la cabeza para ocultar la emoción que la embargó, Hermione recogió del suelo la tarjeta que Albus en su entusiasmo, había dejado caer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —le deseó ella también, añadiendo—: Además, la celebración es doble, ahora que te han quitado la escayola.

Se la habían retirado el día anterior, y el médico había expresado su satisfacción por lo bien que se había curado la pierna.

— ¡Te he comprado una tarjeta y un regalo! —exclamó Albus con aire importante, aún sentado en las rodillas de Harry, volviéndose hacia su madre para que se los diera.

Hermione se los entregó.

—Lee primero la tarjeta —le dijo Albus a Harry—. Mamá también te ha escrito una tarjeta, y Canuto ha firmado en la mía. ¿Ves? —Dijo señalándole la marca de la pata de su perrito en la tarjeta—. Mamá preparó un barro especial y luego le mojamos la pata en él y la pusimos encima de la tarjeta.

— ¿Un barro especial? —Repitió Harry—. Vaya, qué ingenioso...

¿Había sido su imaginación, o había visto un brillo cálido en sus ojos cuando Harry había alzado la cabeza y le había sonreído?, se preguntó Hermione, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Eso explica las extrañas manchas que tenía mamá ayer en los vaqueros... —añadió Harry sonriendo con malicia.

—Creíamos que Canuto podría poner el sólo la pata en la tarjeta, pero se empeñaba en hacerlo en mis pantalones —se rio ella.

Sin embargo, Harry no estaba mirándola, sino que tenía la vista fija en la tarjeta de Albus.

— ¿Te gusta, papá? —inquirió el niño impaciente, tirándole de la manga.

—Me gusta muchísimo, Albus —le aseguró Harry con la voz quebrada por la emoción, dándole un abrazo.

Le entregó la tarjeta a Hermione, que la puso de pie y abierta sobre la mesa. En ella, escrito con la letra infantil de Albus, decía: «Te quiero mucho, papá».

—Y ahora abre mi regalo —le dijo el niño sin darle tregua.

Hermione observó a Harry mientras desenvolvía la fotografía que ella misma había tomado de los dos y que había llevado a enmarcar con Albus. Mientras Harry la estudiaba, Hermione contuvo el aliento, preguntándose si, como ella, advertiría el parecido entre el pequeño y él, convencida sin embargo de que, aunque lo advirtiera jamás lo admitiría.

Harry leyó después su sencilla tarjeta, y le dijo a Albus que estaba deseando que llegara la hora de la merienda para soplar las velas del pastel que Hermione y él habían preparado la tarde anterior.

—Mamá, ¿tú no tienes ningún regalo para papá? —preguntó el niño de repente, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Ya me lo ha dado, Albus —intervino Harry antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada—. Tu mamá me ha dado un regalo muy, muy especial... el mejor regalo del mundo

— ¿Y dónde está? —preguntó el niño, mirando a todos lados.

Harry miró a Hermione y después al chiquillo.

—Eres tú, Albus —le contestó quedamente—. El regalo que me ha dado tu madre eres tú.

Hermione sabía que debería sentirse muy feliz de oír a Harry expresando su cariño hacia Albus tan abiertamente, y lo estaba, estaba feliz, pero su corazón se hallaba lacerado de dolor porque aquello únicamente confirmaba lo que ya sabía: que Harry sólo había querido casarse con ella para poder tener a Albus.

Aquélla no era la clase de relación que quería tener con el hombre al que amaba, el hombre que…. Sintiendo que de un momento a otro iba a salir llorando, se levantó. Había dejado su regalo para Harry en el cuarto que él utilizaba como despacho. Cuando lo encontrase, se daría cuenta de que para tener a Albus no la necesitaba a ella.

—Hermione, ¿dónde vas? ¿No vas a desayunar?

Ella no se volvió.

—No tengo hambre —respondió, y salió del comedor.

* * *

Mientras la veía atravesar la puerta, Harry se preguntó con amargura si no sería más bien que no podría soportar estar en la misma habitación que él.

Cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar, Harry salió al jardín con Albus y su perrito. Mientras caminaba por el césped con el niño de su mano parlotean do alegremente, Harry se dijo que no había sido del todo exacto cuando le había dicho que él era el regalo más preciado que le había hecho su madre.

Quería al pequeño, lo quería muchísimo, pero el amor de Hermione era igual de importante para él. No había pasado una noche, desde el día en que habían hecho el amor, en que no se hubiese pasado horas dando vueltas en la cama antes de dormirse recriminándose por cómo la había tratado. No le extrañaba que no pudiese soportar estar en la misma habitación que él.

Hasta un rato antes de la hora del almuerzo Harry no entró en su despacho y vio el sobre grande y blanco sobre el escritorio. Frunciendo el ceño extrañado, lo tomó y reconoció la letra de Hermione: «Por ti... y por Albus», había escrito.

Lo abrió, extrajo los papeles que contenía, y los volvió leer de nuevo, y luego otra vez, intentando digerir lo que decían en medio de las emociones que lo estaban azotando por dentro.

Él era el padre de Albus... Aquellos papeles, los resultados de una prueba de ADN de cabello, lo demostraban.

Los volvió a leer una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se convenció de que no estaba soñando, que aquello era verdad. «Los milagros existen», le había dicho el médico, y era cierto. Y sin embargo, cuando pensaba en el modo en que había tratado a Hermione, en cómo se había negado a creerla, en cómo la había acusado de haberle sido infiel. Sentía náuseas de sí mismo.

En ese momento oyó abrirse la puerta del despacho. Se giró, y vio a Hermione, que entró y cerró detrás de ella. Lanzó una mirada al escritorio, al sobre vacío, y luego lo miró a él.

—Así que lo has abierto —dijo.

—Sí, ¡pero desearía no haberlo hecho!

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hermione. ¿Qué...?

—Pero... ¡pero ese papel demuestra que Albus es hijo tuyo! —replicó.

— ¡Albus ya era mi hijo! —Dijo Harry agriamente — Aquí, en mi corazón —añadió llevándose una mano al pecho— esta es toda la prueba que necesitaba, aunque casi tuviera que ocurrir una tragedia para que me diera cuenta. Esto, Hermione... —masculló furioso, blandiendo los resultados de la prueba de ADN—, ¡Esto no significa nada!

Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida como para pronunciar palabra.

—Quiero que Albus crezca sabiendo que el amor que siento por él viene de aquí —dijo Harry poniéndose de nuevo la mano en el pecho—, ¡no de lo que digan unos papeles! —Añadió enfadado, arrojándolos sobre la mesa—. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar mientras estaba en el hospital, Hermione, y la conclusión a la que he llegado, lo que he comprendido, es que el amor, el verdadero cariño, debería ser capaz de trascender todas las demás emociones, porque a todas las supera: los celos, la duda, el miedo... Yo te quiero del mismo modo que te quería hace cinco años, nunca he dejado de quererte... y te querré siempre —murmuró con la voz quebrada por la emoción—. Eres la única para mí, mi otra mitad..., y nada podrá cambiar eso jamás. Ni nada, ni nadie. Respecto a Albus..., tú sabes que lo quiero con toda mi alma. Pero esto... —dijo señalando—Los papeles— esto únicamente pone de relieve que he sido un canalla contigo, que he traicionado tu confianza no una, sino dos veces, y que he creado otra barrera más entre nosotros por culpa de mi estúpido orgullo...

Hermione lo miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Has dicho... has dicho que me amas?

Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido no sólo por la pregunta, sino también por la emoción que había en la voz de Hermione, y asintió con la cabeza

—Oh, Harry... —murmuró Hermione, sintiendo que las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos mientras daba un paso hacia él, y luego otro, y otro más, hasta que llegó a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos—. Yo también... yo también te quiero —hipó sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué, Harry, por qué has estado rechazándome si tú también me amabas?

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, y vio que las mejillas bronceadas de Harry se teñían de rubor.

—Yo pensé... creí... aquella noche que hicimos el amor... Dios, Hermione, yo me comporté como un bruto, y perdí el control, y...

Hermione le impuso silencio colocando las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—Los dos perdimos el control —lo corrigió—. Y como resultado de eso... —se quedó callada un momento, como dudando—. ¿De verdad sientes lo que me has dicho, Harry, de verdad me quieres?

—Hermione, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso? —contestó él, atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola afanosamente.

—Bueno, no es sólo por mí por lo que quiero asegurarme —respondió ella lentamente, escogiendo las palabras.

— ¿Es por Albus, entonces? —inquirió él confundido—. Sabes que lo quiero muchísimo...

—No, no es por Albus —dijo Hermione—, pero te has acercado bastante —añadió esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

De pronto Harry abrió mucho los ojos al comprender, y de su garganta escapó un gemido ahogado antes de que inclinara otra vez la cabeza para tomar sus labios de nuevo.

Aquel fue un beso largo, un beso con el que Harry quiso transmitirle la promesa de que las cosas iban a ser distintas a partir de entonces, y también la tristeza que inundaba su corazón por el tiempo precioso que habían perdido por su culpa, por aquellos cinco años de separación.

Sin embargo, como si aún no se lo acabara de creer, cuando despegó sus labios de los de ella, murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza:

—Pero es imposible... no puedes estar embarazada...

Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Quién lo dice? Después de todo, sólo hace falta un espermatozoide para fecundar un óvulo.

Harry sonrió enternecido y le acarició la mejilla con el índice.

—Bueno, desde luego éste es un cumpleaños que no olvidare —dijo.

—Y todavía no ha acabado... —le recordó Hermione, para añadir con picardía—: ¿Sabes eso que dicen de que las embarazadas tienen antojos? Pues yo sólo tengo uno... y eres tú, Harry Potter, así que, a partir de hoy, ya sabes lo que quiero —murmuró besándolo—. Además, no querrás que tu hija piense que no quieres a su madre, ¿verdad? —dijo volviendo a besarlo.

Sin embargo, Harry interrumpió el beso y la miró desconcertado.

— ¿Has dicho «hija»? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo sabes que va a ser niña?

Hermione se encogió de hombros divertida.

—No sé, intuición femenina. Por eso accedí a dejar que Albus tuviera su cachorro ahora.

— ¿Porque pensabas que iba a ser una niña? —inquirió Harry, sorprendido.

—No —replicó ella riéndose—, ¡porque es mejor no tener dos bebés a la vez!


	12. Epílogo (corto)

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. **Personajes:** J. K. Rowling. **Historia:** P. Jordan.

 **Epílogo**

—Creía que habías dicho que era mejor no tener dos bebés a la vez.

Hermione levantó la vista de sus preciosas gemelas, antes de mirar divertida a Harry. Sus hijas habían nacido con sólo diez minutos de diferencia aquella misma mañana, y después de haber llevado a Albus al hospital a ver a sus hermanitas y de llevarlo de nuevo a casa, dejándolo con la señora Figg Harry había regresado con Hermione.

—Y yo creía que habías dicho que era imposible que estuviera embarazada —respondió, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas emocionadas al ver el orgullo en el rostro resplandeciente de su marido.

Harry tomó su mano y le besó suavemente los nudillos.

—Sin ti este milagro no habría sido posible —le dijo—. Has sido tú quien las has llevado nueve meses en tu vientre.

Hermione sonrió, cansada pero feliz, y su mirada se posó en la tarjeta de felicitación que Harry había puesto en la mesilla, junto a la cama.

—Canuto se ha aficionado a esto de «firmar» tarjetas —bromeó con Harry—. ¡Y tres marcas nada menos, y dos de ellas rosas! —añadió riéndose y señalando dos marcas con la misma forma de la pata del animal, pero de tela que había pegadas a la cartulina.

Harry se rio también.

—Bueno, respecto a eso tengo una confesión que hacer... —dijo—. Para hacer las marcas rosas acabamos destrozando un par de servilletas. Arabella se puso furiosa cuando se enteró, pero se aplacó un poco al saber que era para las gemelas.

Las niñas estaban despertándose y pronto empezarían a exigir su alimento, pensó Hermione mirándolas con amor de madre, pero aún tuvo tiempo de inclinarse hacia delante y demostrarles cuánto quería a su padre con un beso.

 **FIN**


End file.
